


You Ruin Me

by Laratjuhh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mentions of past abuse, Mild pain-kink, Nipple Play, Non-Famous Louis, Sexting, Spanking, Whole lot of cuteness, closeting, coming-out, famous/non-famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laratjuhh/pseuds/Laratjuhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“But you’re honest in what you say and do. You don’t pretend.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Got me all figured out, then,” Louis joked. “No more need to get acquainted.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Louis meets an amazing boy in the streets, but Harry won't tell him what he does for a living.<br/>Who will be the first to tell him?<br/>And what will happen once he does find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Lara and this is my first fic on AO3. I hope you enjoy it.  
> This was not betaed, so all mistakes are my own responsibility.

“Oh Liam, please fuck off,” Louis said, exasperated. Half an hour ago, he had come out to his friend, and now Liam was pointing out every boy their age in the streets, trying to figure out Louis’ type.

“No way, I’m curious! What about that one?” Liam pointed somewhere to their left. Louis sighed and turned to look. Liam was not going to let it go.

“Nah.”

“Why not? He’s quite fit, I’d say.”

“Just no, no charisma, I guess. Just no.”

Liam continued to point out boys that Louis felt absolutely no attraction towards, and he almost thought that he wasn’t attracted to anyone at all. He looked at the ground and hoped that Liam would stop talking soon, or drop this subject at the very least. Louis didn’t really watch where he was going and Liam was too preoccupied to steer him in the right direction, so it was really no surprise when he bumped into someone. He looked up to apologise, but then the person he had bumped into turned around and Louis was met by the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. He almost wanted to touch them, to see if they were real.

“Oops,” the boy said, smiling apologetically. His voice was so low, it sent a shiver down Louis’ spine.

“Hi,” Louis muttered, when he regained the ability to speak. “What’d you say ‘oops’ for, I’m the one that walked into you,” he continued.

“I’m standing in the middle of the sidewalk,” the boy said. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not,” Louis breathed, and, oh, he could slap himself. The boy grinned, luckily, and holy shit those dimples. As if Louis’ life wasn’t complicated enough. Well, it wasn’t really, but still.

“I’m Harry,” the boy said, holding out his hand for Louis to shake.

“Louis,” Louis said as he took Harry’s hand. “Anyway, sorry. My friend was distracting me and I didn’t watch where I was going.”

“Your friend?” Harry asked, and Louis realised that he had lost Liam. He looked around and finally saw him walking back from afar.

“Yeah, there he is,” Louis pointed at Liam, who looked seriously worried until he caught sight of Louis again. 

“I don’t think he noticed me bumping into you,” Louis explained. “Liam!” he shouted.

“Hey, where did you go all of a sudden?” Liam asked, and Harry introduced himself before Louis could respond.

“Hi, I’m Harry. I was standing still to take a picture, kind of blocking the way. Louis didn’t notice. Sorry for keeping him up!” ' _Keep me up all you want_ ', Louis thought, completely mesmerised by Harry. He wondered if it was too early to ask for a phone number.

“What were you taking photos of?” he asked, full of curiosity. 

“The clouds, actually. I have this game with my sister going on about them. Most shapes wins.” Harry smiled dumbly at the ground, fond but shy. Louis didn’t dare laugh.

“Hey, I have a bunch of sisters and they mean the world to me. I play weird games with them all the time.” He smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back. Louis wondered if it was actually possible for another person to be this beautiful and interesting all at first contact, and he never wanted to stop talking to Harry. Thankfully Liam’s phone rang then, and he left to take the call, so Louis was good for another few minutes.

“I take it you don’t see your sister very often then, if you have to take pictures of the clouds to play,” Louis said.

“No, I don’t, I’m away from home a lot. I mean, I live in London by myself, but I’m abroad more often than not.”

“Travelling for business?” Louis asked, and Harry averted his eyes, like he was troubled by the question.

“Something like that,” he said, and even though Louis was a bit confused and a lot curious, he didn’t want to pry. 

He said: “Well, take a picture of me; see how many shapes she can find. I do live in the clouds most of the time.” 

Harry laughed and took a picture. 

“Maybe you can send it to me later, with the results,” Louis offered. 

Harry looked at him, unsure, but then he grinned and said: “Sure, I’ll make sure to come up with some good stuff. What’s your number?” 

Louis gave him his phone number. 

“Could I have yours too, perhaps?” he asked. 

The troubled look on Harry’s face bothered Louis a bit; he thought he’d done a great job at chatting him up, so far. Why the hesitation? Harry seemed to be fighting some internal battle over this, though.

“Yeah, why not,” is what Harry eventually settled on with a sigh. 

He pulled out his phone again and called the number Louis had just given him. Louis let it ring and Harry hung up. 

Louis smiled up at him and said: “Thank you, I’ll be nice when I text you later, I promise!” 

Harry laughed at that, worried look gone, and he looked hopeful when he said: “You’ll be texting me later?”

“Of course, can’t get the phone number of someone as cute and beautiful as you and not use it, now can I?” 

Harry flushed a little and smiled at the ground. Louis wanted to kiss those stupid dimples.

Then Liam came back and told Louis that they should go now, before the shops would close. Louis let himself be dragged away, but not before he had lifted up one of Harry’s hands to his mouth and kissed it, as if to make a promise. Harry smiled at him dumbly when he walked away and Louis had never before felt the urge to run back like he did at that moment.

When they were out of sight, Liam asked: “So, is that what you like, then?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Liam, so if you would just shut it, that would be great, thanks.”

Liam grinned. “I am glad you told me, Louis. I love you.” 

Louis punched his shoulder and rolled his eyes, but said "I love you too" regardless. 

They still needed to do some birthday shopping for Zayn, and it went a lot quicker now that Liam wasn’t preoccupied by the boys in the streets, although he did complain that it was so hard to shop for Zayn. They got him some good presents in the end, and when they were on the tube back to Liam’s, Harry popped back up in Louis’ mind.

“Should I text him, Li?”

“Who?”

“Harry. The bloke I ran into earlier?”

“Oh! Got his number, then? Yeah, of course!”

Louis hesitated for a moment, thinking of something to say, and then he pulled out his phone, saved Harry’s number and typed out:

**\- Any luck with my picture, yet? X**

He hit send before he could change his mind and pocketed his phone. He didn’t get a reply until he was home that evening, watching tv.

**\- I think I’m very lucky to have made such a pretty picture .x**

Louis smiled.

**\- Any shapes? X**

**\- Very beautiful shapes. Think I won’t show my sister, keep it for myself ;) .x**

Louis’ breath hitched and his smile grew even wider. Whatever his concern had been earlier, Harry was definitely flirting with him now.

**\- What do you intend to do with it, then? X**

He waited anxiously for the reply. It was now up to Harry where this conversation was going.

**\- Count shapes .x**

Oh. Okay, then. Count shapes. He didn’t quite know what to say to that and was still thinking up a response when a new text came in.

**\- I’m very sorry, but I have to go to sleep now. I have an early morning tomorrow. Text you then? .x**

Louis looked at the time and saw that it was half past ten already.

**\- Sure, sleep tight, curly. Dream of pretty shapes. X**

**\- Will do. Goodnight .xx**

Louis decided he should maybe go to bed too when he yawned a few minutes later. He fell asleep thinking about a curly-headed boy with striking green eyes and dimples to go with the smile on his face. When he woke up the next morning around nine, there was a text on his phone from Harry. It was sent three hours earlier and _bloody hell_ who got up on a Sunday at six in the morning!? It read:

**\- Good morning! :) Hope I didn’t wake you up or summat .xx**

He quickly replied:

**\- It’s weekend! Why the hell are you up so early? Good thing there’s no waking me. Xx**

Louis rubbed the sleep residue out of his eyes as he walked towards the kitchen. He poured some cereal and sat down to eat. He was almost done when his phone lit up with a reply from Harry:

**\- Had a meeting at 8, but I’m slow in the morning. I work a lot… .xx**

Louis replied:

**\- Insane. But you thought of me when you woke up, then? Xx**

**\- Well, you did tell me to dream of pretty shapes. I’m following orders .xx**

He didn’t know what to say to that, so he typed out:

**\- Good :) Xx**

and hit send. He then rang Zayn to ask if it was okay to come over today. Louis had wanted to come out to both of his best friends at the same time, but it just slipped out when he was with Liam yesterday, so he figured he should tell Zayn as soon as possible too, now. 

Zayn told him he could come over later if he’d let him sleep first, so Louis took to busying himself until two in the afternoon, hoping Zayn wouldn’t be grumpy anymore by then. He watched some tv, then fell back asleep on the sofa. When he woke up it was past noon already, so he rubbed his eyes and got up to shower. Louis checked his phone when he got out and saw a new message from Harry:

**\- Do you work or something tomorrow? .xx**

**\- Yes, I do. What about you? Xx**

**\- Always. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go for lunch? With me? .xx**

Louis grinned widely. Harry was asking him out! 

**\- I’d like that, yeah. Is one o’clock good for you? Xx**

**\- Yeah, very much so :) Where do you work, I can pick you up? .xx**

By now Louis did not know what to do with himself anymore from excitement. They kept texting each other, but when Louis arrived at Zayn’s he had to put his phone away. Right. Serious conversation ahead. Even though he was pretty sure Zayn would be fine with his sexuality, without Harry distracting him, he got nervous anyway.

“So what did you have in mind that couldn’t wait until I’d properly woken up?” Zayn asked, scowling a bit at him. 

Louis turned serious and said: “Actually, can we talk for a bit?” 

Zayn now looked concerned, probably because Louis never got this serious unless something was very wrong. Zayn was probably worried, so Louis quickly promised him that it was nothing bad. Zayn raised his eyebrows but sat down with him at the kitchen table.

“Okay then, what is it?”

“Well, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about this for ages, but I wanted to tell you and Liam at the same time because I love you both equally but yesterday I went shopping with Liam and it just slipped out so now I’m telling you too and basically… I’m gay.” 

Louis took a deep breath after his ramble, because he’d run out. Zayn’s face was absolutely adorable. It was a mixture of awe and happiness, and Louis felt a smile creep upon his own cheeks, too. Then Zayn spoke, and he managed to completely surprise Louis.

“That’s so cool, I never knew. But, I am too.” 

Louis felt his jaw drop. “Oh wow, that’s… Do you have like a crush? Secret boyfriend?” 

Zayn laughed. “Why, did you want to date me?”

“I’m not going to say you’re not gorgeous, because you are, but no, thank you,” Louis said. “I met someone just yesterday, actually. He asked me out, we’re having lunch tomorrow.”

Zayn smiled. “So is he the one blowing up your phone? I swear I’ve heard it go off six times already,” he said.

“Could be, we’ve been texting all morning.”

“All morning? Why were you even awake?”

“Well, some people wake up before noon, Zayn. That’s the way the world works. And Harry had a meeting at eight so he was up even earlier.”

“Harry, huh? Why does he work on a Sunday morning?”

“He works all the time, apparently. Goes abroad a lot as well, but I don’t know what he does exactly. He seemed reluctant to talk about it.”

“That sounds weird, Lou. Be careful.”

“I know, but he does seem trustworthy. I think he’ll tell me eventually. He’s nice enough. _I_ bumped into _him_ and _he_ apologised. He’s absolutely gorgeous, too…” 

“Alright, Lou, that’s enough,” Zayn interrupted him laughing. “Come play FIFA with me, and no touching your phone!” he said sternly.

They played for a few hours and when Louis went home he thought only about how he never knew that Zayn liked guys too. It wasn’t until he entered his own flat that he remembered his phone and Harry. He checked it and there were a few messages from Harry. He had been telling a joke, but he had given up once he realised that Louis wasn’t responding. Louis quickly sent out:

**\- I’m so sorry, I just got back from my friend’s. No phones allowed while playing FIFA. Xx**

Almost immediately he got a reply:

**\- Oh! Oh, it’s okay! I was afraid you hated my joke so much, but all is good, then! Yay! .xx**

**\- Not that fast, curly. I’m not saying it’s a good joke. But for some reason I want you to tell me more of those. Xx**

**\- Really? :D .xx**

**\- Really. I like your sense of humour. Xx**

They texted a bit more after that, and Louis went to bed that night anxious for his date with Harry. He already liked the boy a lot and he wasn’t sure why, but he wasn’t shying away from it.

When Louis got ready for work on Monday morning, he was nervous as hell. He worked in a coffee shop nearby, and he hoped he would get through his shift properly, and his lecture in the afternoon, too. Harry’s text:

**\- I’ll pick you up at one, might be a tad nervous .xx**

did nothing to calm him. Quite the opposite. 

When it was finally, FINALLY one o’clock – when you glance at the clock twice a minute time doesn’t exactly go fast – and Harry texted him he was waiting outside, he almost ran for the door. His shift had ended early and he hadn’t done anything but wait for five whole minutes. He skipped to the door, walked out and skidded to a halt when he saw Harry. He looked even prettier than he had on Saturday with his curls tied up in a headband, eyes still striking green and dimples on display. Louis smiled and breathed out.

“Hiya,” he said.

“Hi,” Harry said, smiling and taking him in head to toe. 

Louis wasn’t quite sure how to greet him, but then Harry took a step forward and kissed his cheek, lightly touching his waist. Louis was pretty sure he was blushing a bit now, but also that Harry had very soft and warm lips and that he’d very much like to feel them again. 

He smiled up at Harry, who asked: “Shall we go, then? Do you want to walk or take the car?”

“You drive a car in London?”

Harry grinned. “Sometimes, yeah. Today I do.”

“Madness,” Louis said.

Harry looked at him and said: “Walk, then? It isn’t far. How do you move around town?”

“The tube, obviously. It was built for a reason.”

Harry laughed and held his hand out to point out the right direction and they started walking.

“Well, I prefer walking to any form of transportation. It’s… liberating. I can freely think and breathe, it seems, when I’m out in the open air. Keeps me grounded as well.”

Louis listened in awe; Harry’s voice was so deep and soothing.

“I love to walk too, and sometimes I don’t watch where I’m going and I hit people,” Louis grinned.

“And I’m glad you did. I don’t often meet people as… sincere as you.”

“That’s pretty bloody sad, since I don’t usually take life, or people, or things seriously.” 

Harry laughed. “But you’re honest in what you say and do. You don’t pretend.”

“Got me all figured out, then,” Louis joked. “No more need to get acquainted.”

“Right, okay. Bye, then. Had a great time,” Harry said. 

Louis looked at him happily. This pretty boy liked his sense of humour and went with it. Louis desperately wanted to reach out and touch him, so he said: “Yeah, we should definitely do this again sometime,” and he tentatively let the backs of his fingers brush against Harry’s. 

Harry smiled at the ground but didn’t say anything until a few moments later. 

“We’re here,” he said, and he looked up, still smiling, and gestured towards a small tea room that looked quiet and very cosy. It was a quite romantic place that made Louis’ heart speed up. They walked in and found a table in a corner where they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“This is a very cute place,” Louis observed. 

Harry looked at him and said: “I know, I thought it would suit you.” 

Louis blushed. He looked down and mumbled “thank you” when he looked back up through his eyelashes. Harry bit his lower lip in response, probably subconsciously, but _shit_ that was a sight for sore eyes. Harry’s lips were full and beautifully shaped, and Louis felt like he could stare at them for days. 

His ponderings were interrupted, however, when Harry said: “My eyes are up here, Louis.”

“I know, but they’re even worse,” Louis half-complained. 

Harry’s grin faded. 

“You have the most wonderful eyes I have ever seen, Harry, if I’m honest. I’m seriously concerned about their authenticity.” 

Harry’s smile reappeared as quickly as it had gone. Louis looked up reluctantly and met Harry’s eyes. He felt a jolt of electricity spread through him; he was on a date with an incredibly attractive boy and all this flirting was very exciting. Louis knew he was smiling like an idiot and probably blushing as well, but he didn’t even mind. He didn’t want Harry to misinterpret his intentions by holding back, because right now he wanted to snog him senseless. 

“So are you actually thinking about snogging when you look at my lips like that, or…,” Harry trailed off. 

With a shock, Louis realised that he was indeed staring at a pair of lips again and he smiled because of the new rush of endorphins at being called out on it. 

“With lips like yours? How innocent do you think I am?” Louis said earnestly, and Harry giggled. He fucking _giggled_. “But I actually was, yes,” Louis added, and looked up again.

“Maybe later,” Harry said, but the joy in his eyes was unmistakeable, so Louis smiled at the possibility.

“So, who won your last clouds game?” Louis asked after a moment. 

“I did. My imagination seems to be working overtime.”

“Then I hope you pay out the extra hours,” Louis said dryly and Harry just laughed. 

It was a full belly laugh and Louis looked on in wonder and awe. He’d made him laugh and he never wanted to do anything else. Harry looked amazing like this. 

They continued to flirt and joke like that and when Louis announced that he had a class to go to, Harry offered to walk him home. Louis accepted eagerly. Although it wasn’t far, he’d much rather spend a few more minutes with Harry than walk home alone. 

When they reached Louis’ flat, Louis asked: “Do you have time tomorrow? Would you like to come over and watch a film with me?”

Suddenly shy, he waited anxiously for Harry’s answer. 

Harry looked pained. “I would love to, but I’m working late tomorrow… I wouldn’t be able to come over before ten in the evening. Would that be alright with you?”

“Yes, yeah, sure!” Louis said eagerly, smiling. “So what kind of films do you like?” 

Harry smiled at the ground dumbly and said: “I like cheesy romantic stuff. I’m a sucker for love.” 

Louis was so attracted to this utterly charming ‘sucker for love’ that he didn’t make that joke but instead stepped into Harry's personal space and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and once again he only had eyes for Harry’s lips. 

He noticed that they both held their breath, the whole air around them seemed static and Louis asked: “May I please kiss you now?” 

Harry carefully wrapped his own arms around Louis’ neck and said: “So polite,” before kissing him first.

Louis smiled into the kiss. Harry’s lips were still warm and soft and Louis opened his mouth to let his tongue slip out. Harry opened his mouth too and met him halfway. Louis moaned at the first taste of him and in response Harry let one hand pull softly on Louis’ hair. Harry tasted _so_ good. Louis' hands wandered down to the hem of Harry’s shirt and tentatively disappeared under the fabric. Harry was warm with rock hard abs, but his sides were soft. Now Harry moaned and Louis dug his fingers into his flesh, pulling him even closer. Harry chose that moment to break their kiss.

“I think you have a class to get to,” he murmured, still looking at Louis’ lips.

Louis nodded reluctantly. “Yeah, I guess. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” 

He pressed his lips to Harry’s again once more, before turning around and stepping inside. “Bye curly!” he said to Harry, before disappearing.


	2. 2.

Louis had not been able to really concentrate during his lecture, constantly thinking about Harry, so he decided to head to the library after to revise his lesson and maybe be forced into concentration by the silence and atmosphere there. That, of course, didn’t work for very long. Louis got hungry and he gave up. He went home to eat and maybe he’d do some studying later when he’d had a chance to properly overthink his date and kiss with Harry. 

He put his iPod on shuffle for the walk home and the music completely immersed him in a world of his own, allowing him to really think. He took a little detour just to stay in this dreamlike state a little longer. When he came home he was immediately reminded of the kiss and it made him smile so wide that his cheeks hurt with the effort. He liked Harry a whole lot, even after only a few days, and it made him very happy that Harry seemed to feel the same way. If he was honest, he had a hard time believing Harry was actually real. He was so gentle and sweet and romantic and funny, and then he was astoundingly pretty and hot as well. Louis was quickly developing a huge crush. 

Something troubled him a bit, though. Harry had told him about this family, his friends and the things he liked most, but he carefully avoided the subject ‘work’. Louis was so into him that he wanted to know every little thing about him, especially something that was such a big part of his life like his occupation. He hadn’t asked, though, and instead respected Harry's right to keep things to himself. As long as Harry wouldn’t lie, Louis would be fine. His phone rang, then, Liam was calling him.

“Hi Li, how are you?”

“I’m fine, thanks. I’m at Zayn’s, and we were just wondering about your date!”

“How considerate. Uhm, well. He took me to this utterly romantic tea room, he walked me home later and then we snogged on my doorstep.”

He heard both of them laugh, and Zayn said: “Please don’t tell me you’re watching a film next!” 

Louis could practically see Liam raise his eyebrows to challenge him.

“Uhm, we’re watching a film next,” Louis said.

Liam muttered an exasperated “of course you are", before asking: “So you like him, then? All went well?”

“Yes, yeah, I do. He’s utterly charming. I’m very much into him,” Louis sighed happily.

“That’s sweet, Lou. Alright, got to go, Zayn wants to show me something. Bye!”

“Bye, Li!” Louis said, and he hung up the phone.

He was still grinning to himself when his phone went off again a minute later. It was a text from Harry:

**\- I was a bit useless at work today. I blame you and your lips .xx**

Louis’ smile stretched painfully wide across his face. There was no mistaking the butterflies in his stomach. He sent back:

**\- In that case I’m blaming you too. I didn’t hear half of my lecture. Xx**

**\- Should I be sorry? .xx**

**\- Most definitely not! I’m going to revise it now. Xx**

Louis sighed and got to work. His concentration was a lot better than before and without Harry distracting him through text he was done within two hours. The events of the day were finally catching up with him and he felt very tired all of a sudden. He picked up his phone and sent out: 

**\- I’m already quite partial to your lips. I kind of wish I could feel them again. Goodnight, Haz. Xx**

He hoped it wasn’t too much with the nickname, but he already called him ‘curly’ too and Harry seemed to be okay with that. Louis was only a little concerned with how gone he was for this handsome stranger after just a few days. He knew he fell hard and fast, he always had. He couldn’t be troubled by what anyone else would think of it. And Harry? Well, Louis knew he needn’t worry about him reciprocating his sentiments when he got a reply:

**\- That’s a promise I can keep. Goodnight, Lou. Sleep tight .xx**

The next day, Louis was happy and a lot calmer than the previous. He was able to focus on his classes and an afternoon session in the library. When Zayn came over later he told him all about Harry. Zayn looked genuinely happy for him and seemed eager to meet him, although Louis didn’t really want to share him yet.

Louis honestly felt like Zayn, and Liam too, were his proud parents most of the time. Liam came over a bit later and the three of them cooked and ate together. Louis noticed that both Liam and Zayn looked a bit distracted, and after carefully studying them for about an hour, he got it. _Well, be damned_ , he thought. He grinned and raised his eyebrows and he leaned back to watch them from a distance, amused. They were his best friends and he knew them like the back of his hand.

“Be honest with me or stop holding hands under the table,” he suddenly blurted out. 

Zayn and Liam looked at each other, shocked, and they blushed furiously.

“We’re not…” Zayn started, but Louis interrupted him.

“What? Fucking each other? Because I never knew that sexual tension actually had a smell until I had the both of you together in my flat.” 

He looked at them, both still wide-eyed, and he continued: “You can carry on after you’ve explained to me why you didn’t tell me.”

“Louis, we aren’t… ehm… having sex. And we weren’t holding hands either,” Liam said.

“You were definitely thinking about it,” Louis challenged him.

Liam frowned.

“Louis, we’re just friends. Calm down,” Zayn said. 

Louis heard the wistful longing in his voice, though, and he suddenly felt bad for assuming. It might be true, but undiscussed. He shouldn’t have voiced his thoughts like that.

“Oh. I’m sorry, guys. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“’s Okay, mate,” Liam said, but from then on he kept both of his hands above the table. 

When Liam left, Louis confronted Zayn. “Look, Zayn, go for it. He wants you just as badly as you want him. I was serious when I said I could smell the sexual tension. I’d been watching the two of you interact for about an hour, and he’s most definitely absolutely whipped for you. I mean it, you’re only wasting time saying that you’re ‘just friends’. You could be so much more.” 

Zayn’s whole face lit up, a beautiful sight to behold. “You really think so?” 

Louis nodded fervently.

“And you approve?”

Louis’ eyes opened wide and he stared at Zayn like a lunatic. “Do I… Do I approve?” he asked incredulously. “Zayn, you and Liam are my best friends in the whole world and I cannot think of two better people! Of course I fucking _approve_ man, come on!” 

Zayn giggled at his outrage. “Should I go talk to him, then?”

“Yes! Go get your man!” Louis said, and Zayn quickly disappeared, laughing.

He called out a “Have fun with Harry!” before pulling the door shut.

Louis sank down on his sofa, shaking his head. How had he not noticed any of this before? He felt tired and he wanted to go for a nap, but Harry was coming over and he didn’t want to miss that. He checked the clock – only eight. He could nap for an hour or so and then freshen up. He set an alarm and he drifted off to sleep. When he woke back up, he wanted nothing more than to go to bed for real, but then he remembered Harry and that was a good reason to get up. 

Louis made tea first, to wake him up a bit more thoroughly, and then he showered. He put on clothes that accentuated his curves. He chose a shirt that showed off his collarbones and tight black jeans, so that his bum was on display. He kept his hair in a soft fringe. When he was content with what he saw he looked around for something to do, but he had tidied up before Zayn and Liam came over so there wasn’t much. Maybe a bit of tv would settle his nerves, then.

When his doorbell finally rang, it was just before ten. He’d picked out a few romantic films for Harry to choose from and piled them up on the table. He had a lot, because those were his favourite films as well. He almost ran for the door and had to stop, take a deep breath and compose himself before opening it.

Harry looked… dashing. Louis wasn’t sure where to look first because all of him looked so good. Harry was wearing the tightest jeans Louis had ever seen, a long coat and wet hair in a bright blue beanie. Louis smiled brightly and let him in, greeting him enthusiastically. Harry was obviously nervous too, so before he could think about his actions, Louis grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a bear hug. He didn’t let go until he felt Harry relax in his arms.

“Hey. You smell good,” Harry said softly.

“Thanks. You do too.” 

He pulled back and let Harry take off his coat. He showed him where everything was and told Harry to make himself at home. Harry hadn’t stopped smiling at him and it made him feel a bit hot inside. Harry’s gaze was quite intense, and while he liked the attention a whole lot, he didn’t quite know what to do with it. Louis got lost in Harry’s eyes and stared back for a while. He felt his cheeks redden and finally he tore his eyes away and looked at the floor.

“I might come in my pants if you keep looking at me like that,” Louis said, tentatively looking back up through his eyelashes. 

He then caught up with his words and quickly clasped his hands over his mouth. Now might be a great time to start filtering his thoughts on their way to his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, although he didn’t sound apologetic at all. Harry’s eyes were soft, maybe a tad amused, but not disturbed or anything. “Please don’t censor your thoughts; they’re amusing as they come.” 

Could Harry read his mind or was it written on his face? Luckily, Harry then noticed the small pile of DVDs, and he immediately saw one he liked.

“You have Love Actually? That’s my favourite film ever! Can we watch this, please?” 

Louis laughed. Harry strongly resembled a little child at the moment, eyes wide with excitement. “Yeah, of course! It’s one of my favourites too, actually.” 

Unlike yesterday, Louis had trouble looking directly at Harry today. He didn’t want to be caught staring. Harry was fairly forward and it made Louis a bit shy, something he wasn’t exactly used to. On the one hand he kind of wanted to pounce on Harry, but on the other he didn’t want to move too fast. Of course, Louis was staring now anyway. Harry was crouched down to put the DVD into the player, and Louis was mesmerised by the way he moved. His back looked so strong through his plain black tee and his arms showed some tattoos. Louis was torn between wanting to leave love bites all over them and wanting to know all about why he got them.

Then Harry stood up and caught him staring, but instead of calling him out on it, he grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him down on the sofa next to him. It was only then that Louis realised that his lower lip had been in between his teeth, because when he fell down on the sofa he bit down and it hurt.

“Ah!” he exclaimed, and Harry looked over to see what was wrong.

He leaned in and said: “Want me to kiss it better?” 

Louis nodded breathlessly and he was almost surprised when Harry’s lips covered his own a heartbeat later. He kissed him back with ardour, feeling like he had been fighting arousal ever since Harry got there. His eyes fell shut immediately and all he could think about was the way Harry felt next to him and against him, and the way he whimpered when Louis sucked on his lower lip. 

Then the video kicked in and they jumped back because the sound was so loud. Louis reached for the remote while discreetly adjusting himself. This was going to be one hell of a night. Louis sat back against the cushions and started the film. Harry leaned against him. Louis was very aware of every single spot on his body that touched Harry, and he wanted nothing more than to pull him impossibly close.

“Are you comfortable?” he whispered as the film began playing.

Harry kissed his cheek lightly before whispering back: “Yeah, I am.”

They then turned their attention to the screen. Every time one of them shifted a bit, the other would follow. Harry’s legs ended up in between Louis’, and his head was on Louis’ shoulder. It was a good thing that Louis knew the film by heart, because he wasn’t really seeing much of it. His focus was on Harry constantly, and the fact that they were creeping closer all the time did nothing to erase his semi hard-on or to calm down his racing heart. 

Before they were even halfway through the film, Louis put one hand on Harry’s knee, which was in between Louis' thighs. He put his other hand on top of Harry’s, who flipped his over and interlocked their fingers. Louis caressed him with both. After a few more minutes, Harry subtly moved his leg closer to Louis’ crotch. Louis felt very warm and he pressed his fingers into Harry’s knee a bit. Harry turned his head to press his lips to the side of Louis’ neck. He sucked on the skin softly and moved his leg up a bit further. 

Louis’ breath hitched and Harry whispered in his ear: “That okay?”

Louis closed his eyes and nodded. He swallowed and said: “Y…yeah.”

He felt so helpless, like he had no control over his own actions anymore. Well, for now he still had control, but he’d lose it soon if Harry kept turning him on like that. Harry started sucking on his neck again and Louis was so, so lost. He was almost fully hard now, and Harry’s leg was almost there to feel it. Louis turned his head to catch Harry’s lips, and the look Harry gave him before closing his eyes was so intense that Louis knew he wasn’t alone in this. Louis kissed him hard, pushing him off a little bit so he could change their positions. He slipped one of his legs in between Harry’s while lying down and fully faced him with their legs intertwined.

They kissed like that for a bit, hot and fervently, and then Harry flipped them over so that he was now towering over Louis. Their kiss got sloppier then. It was all tongue and hot wetness and then Harry carefully lay down on top of him, and yes, he was most definitely hard too. There was no denying that they had the same effect on each other. Louis let his hands roam down Harry’s back, squeezing his sides a few times, pulling him closer. Harry’s hands were up in Louis’ hair, gripping and pulling and being generally amazing. 

Louis then gripped Harry’s arse. He squeezed it, spreading his cheeks a bit in the process. Harry moaned and bit down on Louis’ lip in response, but then he pulled back a little.

“Lou,” he said, voice raw, and Louis opened his eyes. 

Harry’s lips were gorgeous like this, all red and wet and plump, his eyes were dark with arousal, and the red on his cheeks was perfectly lovely. 

“Lou, I’m very turned on right now, but… I don’t want to have sex tonight. We can make out, but… I just don’t want to go too fast. Is that okay?”

“Okay? You’re asking me if it’s okay to tell me your boundaries? Yes, Harry, that’s okay. I was thinking something of the sort, actually. Shall I keep my hands above the belt?”

“Oh god, no,” Harry groaned. “I’ll tell you, okay? If you do the same.”

“I will,” Louis promised.

Louis' lips were back on Harry’s in no time, film completely forgotten, reduced to background noise.

“You look absolutely gorgeous like this by the way, all turned on with wrecked lips,” Louis said in between breaths and kisses.

All he got in response was a pair of stray lips, making their way down to his throat. Louis tilted his head back, giving Harry better access. It took him all he had not to roll his hips up, seeking friction. Even though he desperately wanted to get off, he knew he shouldn’t.

Carefully, Louis rolled them over so that he was now on top, and Harry’s hands slowly made their way down to his neck and then his back. Their kiss had turned gentler now, less urgent. This pace was easier to handle because it made the whole mood less filled with need. One of Harry’s hands had found Louis’ bum and squeezed it. Louis moaned loudly; Harry’s hands were huge.

“Fuck. I’ve been wondering how that would feel. It’s just as soft as it looks. I can’t believe your bum is real,” Harry panted.

“Mmmm,” was all Louis could say. 

Harry then cupped the backs of Louis’ thighs, right under his bum, and held him in place while he sat up, so Louis was now straddling him. They just looked at each other for a moment, taking in the mess they’d made, and Louis shuffled as close as he could in Harry’s lap.

“Is it okay if I take your shirt off?” Louis asked Harry softly.

Harry nodded, swallowing hard. Louis quickly removed it, and then he felt Harry tug on his shirt as well. 

“Yours, too,” he said. 

Louis smiled and leaned back to take it off and give Harry a good view in the process. Harry's mouth fell open a bit, which pleased Louis quite a bit. Louis had nothing to complain about either, with the broad shoulders and defined chest and abs he was currently looking at. Harry was so _fit_. Louis sighed and he licked his lips. Harry laughed nervously. He looked like he wanted to touch but wasn’t sure if he was allowed to, so Louis guided Harry's hands to his stomach and then let him do what he wanted. He licked at Harry’s lips and Harry opened them immediately in response, closing the gap for another intense kiss. 

Louis wasted no time. He let his hands roam all over Harry’s naked torso, feeling the muscles underneath his hands. After a bit of hesitation, Harry followed his lead. Louis found a total of four nipples and he played with them to see if any of them were sensitive. Turned out only the two primary ones were, and Louis kissed down Harry’s throat and chest to stop at one of them. He was going to suck it, but then Harry stopped him.

“Louis, oh fuck, Lou, please stop. Please. Your hands and your mouth… Shit, you’re absolutely amazing, but… I think we should stop now.”

He looked very sorry, and Louis was too, but he had to agree with him. Ten more minutes and he would be sucking him off, and that was out of bounds.

“Besides, it’s past midnight. I should go home. I do have an early morning, tomorrow,” Harry pouted. 

Louis gently caressed his lip with his thumb. “That’s okay, Haz. Will I see you again, tomorrow?”

Harry hesitated, but not for long. “Do you maybe want to come over to my place?”

“Yeah. Do you have time? I have classes in the morning but that’s it…”

“No, I’m free after my early meeting. I’ll text you the address, then, you can come over whenever you want.”

“That sounds great,” Louis said. 

He pecked Harry’s lips once more and got up, allowing him to put back on his shirt and his coat. When he was ready to go, Harry looked at him and bit his lip.

“I quite like you like this,” Harry said.

“Like what?”

“Naked and pliant. And hot. That body of yours should be illegal, and I’ve only seen half of it.” 

Louis smirked. “Maybe I’ll strip for you, sometime. Go, sleep is important.”

“Bye, Lou.”

“Bye, Haz, see you tomorrow.”

Harry then disappeared, and not fifteen minutes later Louis got a text:

**\- Looking forward to it. Goodnight .xx**

And before going to bed himself, he sent back:

**\- Me too. Goodnight. Xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :)  
> I hope you're into this story, please tell me what you think of it!  
> You can find me on twitter (Laravd_S) and tumblr (laratjuhh) if you want.


	3. 3.

When Louis woke up on Wednesday morning he waited a few minutes to just open his eyes. He had been dreaming about strong arms holding him, protecting him from the whole world around them. Of course, then his alarm went off and he rolled on his back, groaning, before thinking to shut it off, but he didn’t open his eyes just yet. 

_Harry_.

They had misbehaved quite badly yesterday. They’d known each other for only four days. Second date. They had been shamelessly making out on his sofa for hours, and Louis didn't regret a single thing. He only felt pure happiness when he thought about it. He got to see Harry again today.

It took him a few more minutes to realise something else that had happened yesterday. Zayn. Liam. Louis opened his eyes in shock. He should check on Zayn, see what had happened after he left, but since the tension had been so thick and blatantly obvious yesterday, Louis did not dare disturb what could quite possibly be a ‘them’, so early in the morning. He decided he would text Zayn and let him call when he wanted to.

Louis then slowly got out of bed to start his day. As delightful as his afternoon with Harry looked, he really didn’t want to go to class so early in the morning. It was cruel. He took comfort in the fact that Harry had an early morning too. Harry… whose lips had been on his a mere seven hours ago. What an odd thing to think. Louis sighed when he realised that they would probably be kissing again in much less than seven hours. Harry was so addictive, and Louis needed to stop thinking about him now, before he would waste another morning worth of classes. 

During those classes, Louis received two texts. One from Harry, containing his address, and the other from Zayn, telling him to call him as soon as possible. He didn’t know if this was good or bad, so when he was done at uni he rushed home to call Zayn in peace. 

“Hi Lou,” Zayn greeted him.

Okay, that didn’t sound too bad.

“So how did it go?” Louis held his breath in anticipation, not really knowing what to expect.

“Uhm, I went over to him, told him we maybe needed to talk. He agreed.”

“Yes, and?”

“I told him that you were right, about me at the very least, and that I have wanted him since like forever.”

“And?” Louis prompted, getting more and more impatient.

“He told me that he suspected as much and that he was straight…”

“Fuck. I’m so sorry, Zayn. I was so sure.”

“Hold on a minute. He told me he was straight, mostly. He’s not interested in guys in general, it’s just girls for him. But I’m an exception. He’s just as into me as I am into him, only he still identifies as straight. What do I make of that, Lou?”

“Nothing.”

“What do you mean, nothing?”

“Is he romantically attracted to you?”

“Yes.”

“Is he sexually attracted to you?”

“That’s what he says.”

“Then don’t think about it. You’re in love with him, he’s in love with you. That’s all that matters.”

“But he said that he would never want to have sex with another man, except when he pictures it with me. How’s that not weird, Lou?”

“Good thing it _is_ you, then. Don’t overthink it, Zayn.”

“Really?”

“Think about it this way: if you heard the exact same thing about a stranger, would it be such a weird concept for you to understand, then? Would it be a problem?”

“I guess not.”

“Then why is it now?”

“I just… I don’t want him to change his mind or… or do this because he cares about me as a friend and doesn’t want to hurt me. You know, by rejecting me upfront.”

“Zayn, listen to me. Liam is very down to earth and very honest. Or do you know a different Liam than I do?”

“No…”

“Good. Then you must know that he would never lie to you about something like this, not even to keep you momentarily happy. If he has to break his best friend’s heart in order not to hurt him further, he will. He absolutely will. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“I… yes.”

“I know that you’re afraid of rejection, we all are. But if Liam says he’s in love with you, there’s no reason for anyone to doubt his feelings. You might hurt him that way, by not taking him seriously. If he feels it, it’s valid, no matter what he identifies with.”

“Oh. Thanks, Lou, I think I get it. Yeah.”

“So what happened, then?”

“He kissed me. We talked for a long time, just about other things, and he asked me to stay the night. We were already cuddled up in his bed, so I just stayed there. It was… very nice,” Zayn said, and Louis could hear him smiling. 

There was no doubt in Louis’ mind that Zayn in love was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

“That’s disgustingly cute,” Louis said, smiling too. “You didn’t run, did you?”

“No. I wanted to, for a brief moment, but I liked it too much in his arms. I’m quite selfish, so I stayed.”

“Good boy. You do realise you need to talk to him about this again, right?”

“Yeah. I will.”

“’Kay. Bye Zayn.”

“Bye!” Louis heard, and Zayn sounded much more cheerful than when he first called. 

The line clicked, and Louis sighed. Zayn could be so silly sometimes. If Louis was honest, he thought Zayn would have a hard time accepting that anyone would want to date him, and he just couldn’t understand why. Not only was he exceptionally gorgeous, the sort of beauty that nobody could come up with in their wildest fantasies, but he was also very sweet, tender and caring. He really had a heart of gold and he wore it on his sleeve.

Louis thought he should call Liam too, to see how he was doing, so he dialled his number. Liam picked up the phone immediately. 

“Yes…?” He sounded wary.

“Look, Liam, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I said yesterday, but it was with the best intentions, I swear.”

“Oh. Yeah, I know. It’s okay, I think. Zayn and I… you were right.” Liam sighed. “Have you talked to him, perchance? I don’t know what we’re doing and I want to talk to him so badly about it, but I think he doesn’t want to. Which is kind of odd, since he came to me first.”

“You’re all right, Li, and Zayn is too. I just got off the phone with him. He was a bit confused, but I think he’s good now. He’ll talk to you, don’t worry. The two of you are already disgusting, but I’m happy to watch it happen,” Louis laughed.

“I’d rather you didn’t ‘watch’, if you don’t mind,” Liam said.

“You’re in love with him, then?”

“Yes, I am. He’s… I… Yeah.” Liam sighed again, dreamy. “Zaynie…” he mumbled, making Louis huff out a laugh.

“Okay, Li, I’ll leave you to swoon by yourself. I’m going over to Harry’s. Bye!”

“Thanks, and have fun. Bye, Lou.” He’d hung up.

 

Louis quickly googled Harry’s street to see where it was, and his mouth fell open in surprise. That was… okay. So Harry was rich. Very rich. That was quite the neighbourhood. Shit. Wow. Okay. How old was Harry, again? Twenty-two? Fuck. How was that possible? Then again, he did work _all the time_. But what did he _do_? Louis got increasingly frustrated with this, and he needed to calm the fuck down before he saw Harry. There was nothing wrong with crushing on a rich boy. There was nothing wrong with having a rich boyfriend, or potential boyfriend. 

He took a few deep breaths, he put on some tighter clothes because Harry seemed to like them yesterday, and Louis left his flat feeling much less agitated and quite sexy. Maybe it wasn’t the clothes, maybe it was just remembering how Harry had made him feel last night, but either way, Louis felt very good about himself. He walked to the nearest tube station, and in the swarm of people he forgot his hysteria from earlier and only the nerves about seeing Harry again were left. 

When he finally arrived at the gates (there were actual gates and actual security cameras!) he took a deep breath. He pushed one of the buttons on the intercom, hoping it was the right one, but Harry was already there, opening the gate himself with a wide smile on his face.

“Welcome,” he said, voice warm and husky, before pulling him in for a kiss.

Louis happily obliged. His questions could wait. When they broke apart, Harry took Louis’ hand and led him to the house, which was huge. Once inside, Louis had to make sure his eyes didn’t fall out of their sockets. Harry gave him a ‘quick’ tour of the house. Suddenly he turned very shy.

“And, uhm, this is my bedroom,” he announced, opening the door they were standing in front of. 

Louis was still holding Harry’s hand, and he squeezed it in encouragement. The whole house was beautifully decorated in warm colours, but Harry’s bedroom was different and truly a work of art. There were very pretty, very _colourful_ paintings on the two black walls. The other two walls, the furniture and the carpet were crisp white and a huge window made the room bright and sunny. 

Louis wasn’t interested in any of that, though. He was imagining lying in Harry’s bed, holding him in his arms. He was imagining falling apart in those sheets under Harry’s hands. He was imagining Harry as a writhing mess on those pillows, while Louis was slowly fucking into him. He slowly turned to Harry, knowing fully well that his pupils were dilated and his cheeks red.

“I think I like this room best,” he said, looking him straight in the eyes. 

Now Harry blushed, too, but he smiled knowingly. He looked at Louis’ lips and leaned in, ever so slowly. He used one hand to steady Louis’ head, preventing him from leaning in too. Harry kissed him lightly, lingered for a second, and then he pulled back so that his lips were just out of reach of Louis’. 

He then looked up through his lashes and whispered: “Mind out of the gutter, please.” 

Louis whimpered. Harry was fucking _seducing_ him.

“You’re making that very hard for me,” he said, hating how weak he sounded. 

Harry grinned and asked: “What would you like to do?” 

Oh. It took Louis a minute to realise that Harry did not mean that in a sexual way.

“Uhm. Honestly? Just talk. I want to know so much about you. You’re so fucking interesting.”

“I could say the same about you. No one intrigues me this much.” Harry frowned.

“What’s wrong with that?” Louis asked. 

Wasn’t it a good thing that they were so into each other? Harry sighed and looked at him, then gently pulled him down on his bed to sit. Louis put his hand on Harry’s thigh, and Harry put his on top of it.

“I hope I don’t scare you away… but… I like you quite a bit. I think I’m proper crushing on you and I want to know so much about you it’s driving me mad. I have questions about you in my mind all the time. But I feel so bad asking you those things because…” 

Louis squeezed his thigh, urging him to go on.

“You’ve noticed that I keep avoiding talking about my job, right?” Harry looked at him guiltily. 

Louis just nodded, caressing Harry’s thigh. 

“Well, I want to tell you. I really do. I just… I can’t. Not yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want you to run away. Because I’m selfish.” 

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed. Louis frowned.

“Look, I’ll not lie to you. Never. I have to leave the country for a few days this weekend, I’ll be back on Monday morning. How about I tell you after?” 

Louis just kissed his cheek. It calmed Harry, his cheek was right there and he just could. He also really wanted to know.

“Yes, please,” he said. “When are you leaving?”

“Friday evening.” 

Louis pouted. He quite liked seeing Harry every day and now he’d have to miss him the whole weekend.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. I’m just not looking forward to not seeing you over the weekend. Could you tell me one thing, though? You’re not doing anything… like… illegal, right? Do I have to be worried?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Harry laughed, ruffling through Louis’ hair.

Harry looked outside then. “Do you maybe want to go for a swim with me?”

“Swim? Harry, it’s January! Bit cold, don’t you think?”

“Indoors,” Harry deadpanned.

“Oh, well, sure. If you’ve got trunks for me to use?”

“Or we could go naked?” Harry said it like he wasn’t sure he should even suggest it.

“Maybe we shouldn’t, hmm?” Louis said, climbing over Harry’s lap to straddle him. 

Harry laughed, pecking at Louis lips a few times, lingering a bit.

“Yes, I do have spare trunks. Although I’m not so sure your bum will fit in them.”

“Well, if it’s tight, it’ll give you something to look at,” Louis said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Mmmm. Come on,” Harry said, lifting Louis while standing up.

“Oi, put me down!” Louis protested. 

Harry giggled and walked towards the stairs with Louis in his arms and it was only then that he set him down. He led Louis to his indoor swimming pool by the hand. On the far side of the room there was a closet, apparently containing swimwear and towels. Harry picked out bright yellow trunks for himself, winked at Louis and told him to pick out whatever he liked. Louis’ eye fell on a pair that looked exactly like the ones Harry chose, only bright blue. Louis turned around, and Harry had just stripped down to his pants and he was going to take them off, until he caught Louis looking. He smirked as he proceeded to take them off anyway, slowly and deliberately, looking Louis straight in the eyes. Louis bit his lip, more than a bit flustered. He tried very hard not to look down, but he just couldn’t help himself.

“Maybe we should swim naked after all,” he said, but Harry laughed and put on his skimpy yellow swimming trunks. 

Louis shrugged and undressed himself. Sure enough, being naked was enough to stop Harry’s grinning. Louis was quite proud of what he packed, both in the front and behind, so he raised his eyebrows at Harry, who had fallen completely silent, before he put on the blue trunks. Two could play at this game, and Harry was definitely into what he saw, if the blush on his cheeks was anything to go by. Louis walked over to Harry, who was still ogling him, and he kissed him. 

“I want you. I fucking want you, and I don’t even really know you well. I never want strangers like that. Fuck,” Harry blurted out, still wide-eyed. 

Louis was a bit hurt. “Hey, now, I’m not exactly a ‘stranger’ anymore. And I want you too. You have no idea what you’re even doing to me.” 

Harry looked at him with badly concealed lust in his eyes, and Louis was a bit taken aback by the intensity. Harry attacked his lips with passion and Louis let him, returned the sentiment, until he caught himself and realised what this was headed to. Harry’s hands were everywhere; up in his hair, on his chest, on his back, on his bum, and now Harry was trailing a hand down his stomach, his navel, his happy trail… Louis caught his wrist, making Harry open his eyes and look at him.

“Are you sure, Harry?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“I want you to be sure. Stop.”

Harry sighed, defeated. Louis kissed him softly until he was smiling again.

“You’re cute when you pout, but you’re cute when you smile too. Come on, let’s swim,” Louis said, and he tugged on his hand. 

Harry didn’t move. “Louis? If I had been sure, would you have let me?”

“Yes,” he said, knowing it was true. “Why?”

“I was just wondering if _you_ were sure,” Harry said, and suddenly he ran for the pool and dove in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've got any questions, do not hesitate to ask me!  
> I'm always in for a chat, you can find me on twitter (Laravd_S) and tumblr (laratjuhh).


	4. 4.

Louis stood there for a moment, dazed, before he decided that it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that Harry drove him mad, it didn’t matter that he apparently had the same effect on Harry, and it didn’t matter that for now there was some sort of mutual agreement to not touch. They both obviously wanted to, but it was a good idea – wise, even – to hold off for a while, until they knew each other a little longer, a little better. Snogging was good, too. Besides, Louis might just have found something to do over the weekend. Wildly fantasizing over Harry and everything he wanted to do to and with him seemed like a good option.

Louis ran after Harry and jumped in next to him. Harry swam away from him, looking back, wordlessly challenging him to follow him. Louis was completely under Harry’s spell, ready to do anything for him, so naturally he followed. Harry swam to the opposite end of the pool and waited for him.

“Let’s play a game,” he said when Louis reached him.

Louis nodded, curious.

“I have all of these toys…” 

Louis looked at him long and hard and cocked his head to the side, scrutinizing his choice of words, until Harry blushed and smiled faintly.

“…and we could, like, hide them so that the other has to find them and dive them up?”

“Harry, water is see-through. There’s not much _hiding_ to do in here.”

Harry laughed. “Yes, I’m aware. I could dim the lights and put the bubbles on.”

“You’ve bubbles?” Louis asked in wonder.

“Just along the walls. Okay?”

“Sure. What if we hide them for each other and then we get to ask the other questions for every, uhm, _toy_ we find. Answers have to be honest, of course.”

“Yeah, sounds good. Do you want small or big ones?”

Louis looked at him, slightly frowning, and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to decide on a remark to use.

“Are you doing this on purpose?” is what he eventually settled on. 

Harry looked unsure, trying to figure out if Louis was joking or actually cross, so Louis raised his eyebrows at him, challenging him to answer.

“No?”

Louis’ lip curled up in a wicked grin. Harry still looked confused. Louis moved to cage him in between the wall and himself and buried his face in Harry’s neck, teeth grazing the skin there.

“No? Are you sure? I think you’re not at all that innocent and you know exactly what you’re saying.”

Now Harry laughed. “Well I can’t help it that you have such a dirty mind, Lou,” he said, tilting his head to give Louis better access.

“I was fine until I met you, thank you very much,” Louis sputtered. 

When he was satisfied with the love bite in Harry’s neck, he kissed his way up to his ear and whispered: “I want the big toys.”

The smile faded from Harry’s lips, he swallowed loudly and he pulled Louis in for a heated kiss. Louis opened his mouth wide for Harry, who did the same. Louis licked into his mouth, tasting him everywhere. They fought for dominance with their tongues, and Louis slid his hands down the back of Harry’s trunks. He yanked him closer by his arse cheeks. Harry’s breath hitched, his eyes shot wide open and Louis could feel his dick twitch. He rubbed over Harry’s arse with his left hand, then slapped him softly. Harry moaned loudly.

"Harder, please," he said, panting, so Louis shoved down his trunks. 

Harry was half hard and Louis could feel his cock on his thigh. He spanked him a few times, not really able to slap him hard because of the water. It seemed to have the desired effect, though. Harry was fully hard in no time and, okay, _interesting_. So Harry liked that.

When Louis felt one of Harry’s hands in between his own thigh and Harry’s cock, he looked down. Harry gave himself a few strokes, eyes still closed even after Louis broke the kiss to see what he was doing. Harry had thrown his head in his neck and grimaced, and _fuck_ , that was hot. Louis was so turned on just from watching Harry that he felt a bit light-headed. He pressed his crotch into Harry’s thigh, so that he would know how aroused he was, as well.

“Louis,” Harry panted.

Louis caught the hand with which Harry was working himself over and Harry stilled.

"Harry, look at me."

Harry opened one eye, looking at Louis carefully as if he was afraid of his reaction. Louis was sure his cheekbones were crimson by now from excitement, and the way Harry was looking at him combined with his nerves made him laugh.

“Harry, let me.”

Harry thought for a moment, and then he nodded. “Okay,” he said.

Louis slowly started stroking Harry's length, running his thumb over the slit. Harry leaned back against the swimming pool wall and closed his eyes again in pleasure.

“Shit, Louis. Fuck, you’re amazing,” he half whispered.

Louis caught his lips with his own, sucking on them. His hand worked Harry over faster and faster, the other still gripping an arse cheek. He spanked him again, for good measure, and Harry slowly fell apart. Louis pulled back from their searing kisses a few times to just watch him. He looked so wrecked, just from a handjob in the water.

The temptation to palm himself to relieve some of the pressure was getting bigger and bigger, but Louis loved to tease himself and keep himself on edge as long as he could. He felt like just being in Harry's presence proved a challenge to his endurance, though.

“Ah! Oh, fuck, Lou, I’m close,” Harry managed to say in between unsteady breaths. 

Louis spanked him again and then squeezed his bum, massaging it a bit.

“’M so close,” Harry hissed.

Louis let one finger slip in between his arse cheeks and traced Harry’s rim, pressing in lightly, while the thumb of his other hand teased the head of his throbbing cock, and that was enough. Harry came and Louis stroked him through it until he hissed from sensitivity. The water washed away his come as they held each other close, Harry’s face buried in Louis’ shoulder.

Louis kissed Harry’s temple softly to reassure him. When Harry could breathe properly again, he kissed Louis while pulling up his trunks.

“Do you want…” he began, trailing off.

“I’m good, for now,” Louis said. “Kind of want to see how long this doesn’t distract me.”

“You’re nuts,” Harry said, looking at him in awe. “And amazing. Fuck, your hands work miracles.”

Louis beamed. “I had actually never done that before. To anyone other than myself, I mean,” he confessed. 

Harry’s eyes widened momentarily. “Really?”

Louis smiled faintly. “I’m not… out. I told my best friends only last weekend, and no one else knows yet. I’ve never had like a boyfriend or something. I’m… yeah, you’re my first. Please tell me if I do anything wrong.”

“If, yeah, I will, but shit, you must be a natural talent. What did your friends say?”

“Well, one of them would have had me speed date every young male in London if I hadn’t met you right after, and the other told me he’s gay too. Apparently they fancy each other, and I had no idea,” Louis recounted dryly. 

Harry laughed. “So how long have you known?”

“That I’m gay? Or my friends having stupid crushes on each other?”

“That you’re gay, though the other thing is funny,” Harry said.

“Not so long, really. I’m not really sure what made me realise it, either. I just kind of noticed, I guess.” 

Harry smiled. “How about that game? I’ll start with the hiding.”

"Sure! I’ll try not to peek." 

Harry laughed loudly as he climbed out of the pool and Louis closed his eyes.

“You’re a dream, Harry,” Louis muttered to himself. 

He felt a quick peck to his forehead and his eyes fluttered open in shock. Louis blushed furiously, Harry wasn’t supposed to have heard that.

“Pretty sure I’m real, but thank you,” Harry giggled, and he ran off.

“Oi! No running near pools, it’s dangerous!” Louis shouted before closing his eyes again.

A few minutes later he felt arms sneak around his waist and a soft kiss between his shoulder blades.

“You may start looking,” Harry said. “Just one thing, can I time it? Like, five minutes? One question for every object found.”

“Okay. I’ll start now, then.”

Harry picked up the stopwatch he had brought and pressed start. With the lights dimmed, Louis really didn’t see much. He managed to find three ring shaped objects in bright yellow, green and orange. Three questions, then.

“So, hit me,” Harry prompted. 

Louis thought for a moment.

“Are you out? Of the closet, I mean.”

“Not really, no. My family knows, and my best friends, but no one else. And I’m not yet comfortable with public displays of affection, I’m afraid. It’s not that I’m ashamed, but I just feel like people are constantly looking at me,” Harry said ruefully.

Louis felt bad for him. Knowing your sexual orientation and being comfortable with it were two completely different things. He squeezed Harry’s hand.

“You’ll get there,” he told him. 

Harry smiled and his whole face lit up. Louis poked one of his dimples. They were so alluring. 

Since his dick had calmed down, Louis was able to think more clearly again. As long as he avoided thinking about what they had done earlier, he was fine. So, next question.

“Uhm… Have you had any boy- or girlfriends?”

“One. A boyfriend. It’s a long time ago, though, I was sixteen. I’ve never casually had sex, if that’s what you were really wondering,” Harry answered with a wink.

How was it that this dimply, gorgeous, sweet, charming boy kept reducing Louis to a blushing mess? A simple wink could apparently make his heart flutter and his brain stutter. Okay. Focus on the matter at hand. Question three. 

“So what do you do in your spare time? Like, when you’re not working?”

Harry smiled. “I work a little more, I guess.”

Louis frowned. “You’re an utter workaholic, aren’t you?”

“You can call me that, yeah, and I will never be offended. I just really love my job.”

“Hmm, okay. But other than that?”

“I love to read. I love to go on long walks, I can hike for hours if I get the chance. I play golf. My best mate, Niall, he plays too. I love challenging him to a good game. Other than that, I don’t really go out much.”

Then it was Louis’ turn. They played for a bit, it was a funny way to get to know each other a little better. Louis spent the rest of the day with Harry. They cooked together and Louis learned that Harry loved to cook, too. They talked about dishes they wanted to make and taste sometime. Harry spoke so animatedly when he talked about anything that interested him, it was beautiful to see. His whole face lit up and he smiled from ear to ear. Louis loved seeing him so passionate.

When it was late and Louis and Harry were wrapped up in each other’s arms on Harry’s love seat, still chatting about everything they could think of; places in the world they were dying to see, their favourite books, music, colours, animals, anything really, Harry suddenly asked: “Would you maybe like to stay the night? I mean, I kind of wish you didn’t have to go and I just… I don’t know. I’ve been falling asleep to the thought of you holding me for the past two nights, and I was just thinking… couldn’t hurt to ask, right?”

Louis was hopelessly endeared. Harry was so obviously nervous and a rambling mess, it made Louis feel warm with affection. He was so caught up in his thoughts of ‘ _yes, yes of course I will stay!_ ’ that he almost forgot to say it out loud.

“Oh! Yes, of course! I, uhm, I woke up this morning thinking of the same thing, actually. Guess I really like you, huh,” he said, kissing Harry’s shoulder.

"Guess you do. Good thing I feel the same," Harry said before lifting up Louis’ chin to kiss him properly. “Shall we go upstairs, then? It’s quite late and we can talk in bed too, and I think it’s more comfortable than this.”

“Yeah,” Louis breathed, feeling utterly happy and like he never wanted to leave Harry’s side. 

He was so enamoured. Harry stood up and offered him his hand. Louis took it and followed him to his bedroom.

“Do you want something to wear to bed? I mean, I usually sleep naked or in my pants, but I don’t know about you, of course,” Harry asked.

“I’ll sleep in my pants, too. If that’s okay with you, of course,” Louis said softly.

They were in this dreamlike bubble of their own and neither of them dared to break it by making any loud noises or sudden movements. They brushed their teeth – Harry had a spare brush, of course, Louis thought he probably had dozens – and crawled into bed. Once again they were tangled up in no time.

All Louis knew then was how Harry, and especially Harry’s _smell_ , was everywhere. He smelled so lovely, and it was all around him. Harry's room, Harry's sheets, and Harry himself. Louis couldn’t be happier.

“You smell amazing, Hazza,” he finally uttered out loud.

Harry kissed his cheek. “So do you, love. You have no idea how much I’m enjoying having you this near.”

“Mmmm. Same here. You’re so wonderful, I’m still trying to comprehend that I met you.”

Louis ran his hand over Harry’s abs and revelled in the intimacy of the moment for a second. He kissed Harry softly, one, two, three times, before slowly deepening the kiss. They kissed extensively, really taking the time to taste and feel each other. They were gentle and sweet, no trace of the searing passion that had presented itself in the afternoon. Louis was perfectly content just lying there, kissing Harry without a care in the world, and the only sounds surrounding him coming from them directly. Soft moans, content hums and a giggle here and there. Louis was in love with this moment, and maybe he was a little bit in love with Harry already, too.

“Harry?” Louis eventually asked. 

Harry looked at him, waiting for him to go on. 

“I… uhm… we’re both quite into each other, right?” 

Harry nodded, smiling. 

“I was wondering… if you would want to be my boyfriend?” 

Harry bit his lip and Louis held his breath in anticipation.

“I want to say yes. I really do. Will you ask me again after the weekend, Lou? Please? But yes, I want to be your boyfriend. That’s all I’ve been thinking about since we met. You’re a dream, Louis,” Harry said, eyes twinkling.

Louis blushed and he hid his smile in the cushions. Harry peppered his face with kisses.

“I may be teasing you, but I do mean it,” he said, and Louis turned his head to face him again.

“Thanks, Haz. And okay, I’ll ask you again next week. I just thought… yeah.”

“’S okay, love, I understand.” 

Love. That was the second time Harry had called him that. Louis felt warm all over. Maybe Harry was already falling a little bit in love with him, too. Louis kissed Harry’s chest and they fell asleep warm and cosy in each other’s arms, shielded from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> I'm currently very sleepy but I just want to say that I love everyone who reads this, I work very hard on it.  
> Find me on tumblr (laratjuhh) or twitter (Laravd_S) if you want to.  
> New update on 7.2.  
> Xxx


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the start of OTRA has been good!  
> Anyway, I loved writing this chapter :) Have fun! Xx

Louis woke a few times during the night. Whenever he did, he just curled himself back into Harry and fell back asleep. One time he woke to Harry stroking his fringe out of his face. When he opened his eyes, Harry smiled. 

“Will you spoon me?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Louis said, smiling softly.

Harry smiled happily and turned around, and Louis moved to drape himself around him. He tried to get as close to him as physically possible and he held him tight with his left hand sprawled across Harry’s chest. Harry was a lot taller than he was, but somehow it worked, they just fit together.

“Good?” he asked Harry.

“Perfect,” Harry said, voice thick with sleep.

Louis drifted off again with his face tucked into soft curls and Harry’s steady heartbeat beneath his palm. 

In the morning, Louis woke up because of Harry’s alarm going off. He groaned softly while pressing himself firmly into Harry’s back. Harry giggled and started playing with his hand. Louis left kisses all over Harry’s shoulders and in his neck. Harry turned his head to catch a kiss to his lips and then he turned over in Louis’ arms. Louis stroked his curls out of his face and kissed his nose.

“Morning, love,” he said.

Harry’s answering smile was blinding, so wide that Louis thought his face would split in two.

“Good morning, indeed. I could get used to this dangerously fast. Embarrassing.” 

Louis kissed Harry’s lips again, eyes closing for a moment.

“Is it less embarrassing if I’m right there with you?” Louis grinned.

“Mmmm. Maybe a bit. I don’t want to get up. Want to lie here holding you for the rest of the week,” Harry confessed shyly. 

Louis laughed. “As much as I’d love to do that, there’s still a world out there that needs us to show up every now and then.”

Harry pouted and Louis captured his bottom lip between his own on instinct. He sucked it until Harry moaned.

“Not helping, Lou,” Harry said.

Louis moved his lips to where he left a love bite in Harry’s neck the previous afternoon and kissed it lightly.

“You have a very pretty bruise here, Haz. It’s all purple,” he said, batting his eyelashes innocently. He felt playful. 

Harry sighed. “You’re unbelievable,” he told Louis.

Harry pinned Louis’ hands above his head and rolled on top of him. 

“Think I should return the favour, then,” he said, cheeks dimpling. 

Harry ducked down to Louis’ pulse point and sucked hard. Louis whimpered. He soothed the skin with his tongue and then did it again. 

“Harry, fuck,” Louis breathed.

“Something wrong, Lou?” Harry asked innocently, grin stretched wide and eyebrows raised. 

Louis scowled. “Well, if you didn’t know that I liked that, then you do now,” he said, rolling his hips up. 

Harry waggled his eyebrows, smug, and got back to work. He let go of Louis’ wrists and Louis’ hands made their way to Harry’s sides immediately. He slid his hands down Harry’s back and bum and then he gripped his thighs and pulled them so that Harry fell on his arse, straddling him. Louis sat up. They were both just in their pants and yet it was too much fabric. Both of them were turned on and Louis thought back on the swimming pool incident from yesterday. That should not have happened then and there but he could not bring himself to regret it.

He pulled Harry closer on his lap, their cocks touching through their briefs, and he pulled him in for a frantic kiss. Louis’ hands worked Harry’s thighs and he pressed his thumbs into the insides of them, massaging him. His hands went up higher and higher until his thumbs disappeared under the fabric of Harry’s pants. Harry’s hands were on his shoulder blades and he dug his nails into Louis’ skin at the intimate contact.

For once, neither of them felt the need to talk, and they were just lost in each other. Louis worked all of his fingers under Harry’s pants now, kneading his groin, eliciting a deep and heartfelt moan from Harry and more half-moon shaped indents in his back. Louis immediately put his hands on Harry’s hips to pull him even closer, as close as he could, never breaking their kiss. They started rolling their hips in a rhythm, trying to get the friction they so desperately wanted.

“Oh, fuck, Harry,” Louis whispered against his mouth, breathing erratically. 

He dipped his hands down the back of Harry’s briefs now. Harry did the same to him and Louis pushed him off a bit to sit up on his knees, to give Harry free access to his arse. They resumed grinding on each other filthily and Harry kneaded Louis' bum, slowly sliding down Louis’ pants in the process. When his cock finally sprang free, it bobbed against both of their tummies and Louis gasped. He felt a bit overwhelmed with all the sensations. This was all so new for him and even though he trusted Harry, he felt a bit vulnerable.

Kissing became harder and harder to do as they both tried to get off on each other, while trying not to use their hands. Everything felt so good, but Louis thought they should maybe stop. He wanted to do this properly, when they could do what they wanted. Not when they were restricted by some sort of agreement, or whatever there was left of it anyway. The problem was that Louis also didn’t _want_ to stop. He liked Harry _so much_ and he enjoyed this so thoroughly that he was seriously confused. What should he do? His internal battle took a couple more minutes, until suddenly Harry broke their kiss.

“Are you okay, Lou?” he asked, worried. 

Louis realised he had stopped moving his hips with Harry’s and that’s what had sparked his concern.

“Yeah, I think I am.” Louis sighed, looking Harry deep in the eyes, not backing away even a millimetre. “I think we should stop, though. We’ve been going at it for a good twenty minutes and I have a class in an hour and a half. And I kind of don’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t know if I can touch you and to what extent and I feel so vulnerable and I’m just… confused.” 

Harry frowned, not understanding.

“I just… I _want_ to touch you everywhere and do so much to you but I’m not sure what’s okay and what’s not and I don’t think _right now_ is the perfect moment to figure that out. Since I have to be somewhere, and all,” Louis clarified. 

Harry swallowed and nodded, still not making any effort to move away. Louis didn’t either. He finally reached up to tuck strands of Harry’s hair behind his ear and Harry leaned into the touch.

“Do you want to shower?” Harry asked. 

Louis nodded slowly, completely lost in Harry’s eyes, so it took him a few moments to process the question.

Harry smiled.

“Okay. You know where the bathroom is. I’ll get you some clothes.”

When Harry got up, Louis suddenly felt cold and exposed. He pulled up his pants, which were damp with precome. He thought he should maybe point out to Harry that the majority of his own clothes were perfectly fine to wear again, but then he considered wearing Harry’s clothes and smelling Harry everywhere all day. He definitely preferred that. Louis got up and Harry handed him some clothes he thought would fit him.

“I suppose you don’t want me to join you in the shower,” Harry asked, smiling politely. 

The fucking tease. Louis looked him up and down, biting his lip, calculating what he meant.

“Yes?” he said incoherently.

“It’s all right, Lou,” Harry laughed. “Go shower. Come to your senses. I’ll go make breakfast,” he said, and he winked.

Louis was so gone. Harry was the single most enticing being in his life right now and he really needed to get a grip. He turned around to head to Harry’s en suite bathroom. Once in the shower, he let the water stream down his body for a bit before doing anything. He then tugged himself off quickly, remembering Harry’s touch in detail. The relief was enormous and it made his head a little bit clearer. He washed himself quickly, albeit reluctantly. He didn’t really want to wash off Harry’s scent, not even with Harry’s products. He finished up as fast as he could, wanting to get back to Harry.

Harry greeted him enthusiastically and they talked animatedly while they had breakfast. Louis really didn’t want to leave, but he didn’t have much of a choice. When they finally said goodbye, Louis promised to text him as soon as his class was over. Harry just kissed him in response.

On his way home, Louis’ head finally cleared up completely. Good. Just in time for education, then. That’s when he remembered his friends. He pulled out his phone and sent out a text to Liam:

**\- Okay if I come over later? X**

**\- Sure. X**

was the almost immediate reply and Louis slumped back in his seat on the tube. He felt like he should be happier than he currently was, but he didn’t exactly know why. He decided not to think about it now, he’d do that later.

After class, Louis went over to Liam’s. Unsurprisingly, Zayn was there too. Louis really hadn’t expected anything else.

“Hey mate,” Louis greeted Liam when he opened the door. 

He hugged Liam, buried his face in his neck and licked it, making Liam squeal. Then he ran off to hug Zayn tenderly.

“Hello to you too, Tommo,” Liam said, mock frowning. “Glad to see you’ve resurfaced. Are those… those aren’t yours,” he said, gesturing to Louis’ clothes. “Are they Harry’s?” Liam grinned.

“Sod off, they smell good!” Louis protested. 

Zayn raised his eyebrows at him. “They _smell_ good?” 

“Yes!” Louis said defensively.

“You’re head over heels, bro,” Zayn said, smirking.

“Shut it. I came here for an update on the two of you, not to be criticised for falling in love too easily.” 

Shit. That was too much. He sighed, screwed his eyes shut and let himself fall down in Liam’s couch.

“You alright there, mate?” Liam said. 

Although a second ago Liam had looked at him amusedly, he now sounded slightly worried. Louis didn’t answer and took a moment to collect himself.

“Yeah. Just frustrated. I want to know about you,” he said, opening his eyes and sitting back up.

Zayn looked at Liam so lovingly that it made Louis’ heart flutter. Oh, and Liam smiled creepily wide, so all must be good, then.

“Uhm… We had a chat,” Zayn said. “I suppose we’re in love.” 

Apparently it was really as simple as that for them. Liam reached out and Zayn melted into his side as if he was made to fit there. When they kissed a moment later, Louis found it hard to look away. This was… new. A good new. They made a gorgeous couple and Louis loved it.

“So you’re boyfriends now, then?”

“Yeah,” Zayn said, smiling sheepishly. 

Fuck, they were adorable and it made Louis a wee bit jealous.

“Now what’s up with you? Why did you bring Mr. Grumpy?” Liam asked. 

Louis looked at him, deciding on what to say. He went with the full truth.

“Harry has to leave for the weekend. Work, I suppose. Not that I know what he _does_ , but he agreed to tell me when he gets back. He seems scared that I’ll run away or something once he tells me. I’m worried. What if I _will_ want to run away? I’m already in too fucking deep, falling in love and everything. And then there’s the sexual frustration… it’s unbearable. We agreed to go slow but we keep getting swept up in the moment and each other and we don’t fucking remember shit we talked about. And then I feel like I’m taking advantage but I can’t seem to help myself. I’m a wreck.” Louis frowned and pouted. 

Zayn smiled sympathetically. “He’s with you in that moment, Lou. You’re not taking advantage if he’s doing it with you. From what I’ve heard he’s very sweet, yeah?”

“Yeah, he is,” Louis said, smiling bashfully. “He’s amazing. Oh! You should have seen his house! Well, more like a mansion. It was huge! It was so cool,” he said. 

Zayn raised his eyebrows. “So Harry’s rich, huh?”

“Yeah, like filthy rich. I was… surprised.”

“Where’s he going over the weekend?” Liam asked.

“Uh, Paris, I think he said.”

“I… Okay,” Zayn said. “And he’s going to tell you what he does for a living when he gets back?”

“Yeah, I said that already,” Louis said, confused. He was getting a bit tired of all of these questions.

“He’s not coming to my birthday party then?” Zayn asked.

Louis’ eyes shot open. Right. It was Zayn’s birthday on Sunday. The reason he went shopping with Liam in the first place. Well, his Sunday was sorted, then.

“I don’t think so, no. He’s coming back on Monday morning. Anyway, I couldn’t bring him as my boyfriend. I asked him if he wanted to be mine but he told me to ask again after the weekend. I swear I don’t know what to think of this,” Louis mumbled, staring at the floor.

“What’s up, Zayn?” Liam suddenly asked, half laughing.

“Nothing. I mean. Just excited, I guess. For my birthday.” 

Louis looked at him. Zayn’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes wide open. He smiled as if not only his birthday but also Christmas was coming. Excited was definitely an understatement, but if Liam’s surprised face was any indication, this wasn’t anything sex-related between the two of them. Hell, they just got together. Louis didn’t understand.

“Must be quite the party you’re planning,” Louis said cautiously.

“I’ll explain later,” Zayn said to Liam and Louis frowned. 

Were they keeping secrets from him? He raised his eyebrows and said: “Think I’d like to know too, Malik, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, but you will! Wow. Haha!” 

Zayn was an incoherent mess when he skipped to the kitchen, giggling, to make tea.

“That was… weird…” Louis commented, shaking off the image. “Oh, Liam, I think my presents for Zayn are still here. I want to take them with me so I can wrap them.”

“Oh, yeah sure, I’ll get them later when you’re leaving.”

The boys had tea together, happy chatter filling Liam’s flat. It was when they were trying to think of the worst joke they had ever heard that Louis decided now was a good time to go home.

When he got there, he got a text from Harry:

**\- Thinking about you. I had a lovely night in your arms .xx**

Louis felt warm all over. Whatever he had been worried about earlier disappeared as soon as Harry contacted him.

**\- Thinking about you too. Want to hold you right now. Have to study, though :( Xx**

**\- Would it be okay if I came over later? .xx**

**\- Uh, yeah, please. Will you sleep here with me then? Xx**

**\- If you want :) .xx**

**\- Shit yes I want. Warm Harry cuddles. See you tonight! Xx**

Harry just sent a winky face back and Louis put his phone away. He didn’t feel like cooking at all, so he went out to get some pizza. Fresh air was a good idea. Louis put on his coat and walked out of his building. There was a black car outside, with tinted windows. It definitely wasn’t a taxi or something, but Louis had never seen it before. The driver was just sitting there, playing with his phone. Louis shrugged and went over to his favourite pizza place.

While he waited for his order, he looked outside, and damn, there was that same car, parking on the other side of the street. Okay. Weird.

When his pizza was ready, Louis took it and walked home. Only, when he arrived, that same fucking car was there, and the driver was just turning off the motor. What the fuck was this? Had it been following him? Why? Louis went inside quickly, paranoid and not knowing what to do. He sent out the same text to Zayn, Liam and Harry:

**\- Went out to get pizza. I think I was followed by a black car. It’s outside my building, just sitting there. What the fuck?!**

Harry immediately called him.

“Harry!”

“Hey. Have I told you how fond I am of your voice, by the way? It’s so beautiful. Anyway. Not the point. The black car. Is there any way you can go to a friend’s house? Not mine.”

“Harry, you’re scaring me. What’s going on?”

“I promise you that you don’t have to be afraid of anything. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Please go to a friend’s house. I’ll pick you up and take you back to mine. Nothing bad will happen, Lou, I promise. Your building has a back exit, right? Make sure the car doesn’t see you. You’re okay, I promise.”

That didn’t help. Louis was more scared now than he was before Harry had called. But strangely he was reassured a bit by Harry’s calm tone at the same time.

“Okay, yeah. I’ll call Zayn or Liam. I’ll call you back, okay?”

“Okay. Don’t worry, love, really. It’s okay.”

“Right. This isn’t creepy at all.” Louis sighed. “Bye Haz, speak to you in a bit. ‘M gonna eat first, though.”

“Just call me whenever I can pick you up.”

“I will.”

Louis hung up and checked the messages Zayn and Liam had sent him. Zayn was just laughing at him in all caps and Liam told him not to worry. Great friends, they were. Louis rang Liam and told him what Harry had said. Liam said he could come over and that Zayn was still there, too. Louis didn’t know why that mattered, but at least he didn’t have to call him now, Liam would fill him in. When Liam hung up, Louis first ate his pizza, and then he packed his books and some spare clothes in his backpack.

He was careful not to be seen on his way to Liam’s. Once he arrived there, he phoned Harry again. Zayn was staring weirdly at him and Louis frowned back. Zayn walked out of the room and when he came back it was as if nothing had ever happened. Louis gave Harry Liam’s address. Liam cuddled up with Zayn, holding him tight. They looked ridiculously cute and Louis wondered for the hundredth time how he never noticed how infatuated they were with each other.

Louis talked to them relatively calmly while he waited for Harry. The initial panic was gone, but his head was swimming. He had so many questions and he feared that none of them were going to be answered tonight. The bell rang and Louis shot up. All three of them walked to the door to let Harry in.

Harry looked good in a snapback, too. Louis hugged him and finally he felt safe and calm again.

“Hiya darling. No need to get so worked up. I told you it’s okay, didn’t I?”

“I had to sneak out of _my own fucking flat_ , Haz. I was scared, okay,” he said.

Harry kissed him softly to soothe him and then he greeted Liam and introduced himself to Zayn, charming as ever.

Zayn had been weird for hours now, but he managed to stutter on his own name and that was a new low. Louis had never seen him so off.

“Is he okay?” Louis quickly asked Liam. 

Liam looked at Zayn amusedly, with one eyebrow raised.

“He will be,” he said cryptically. 

Louis rolled his eyes dramatically and turned away, ready to leave as quickly as possible. His friends were of no help today and no one was answering any of his questions. 

This was going to be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments to let me know what you think!  
> I'm always up for a chat.  
> Twitter (Laravd_S) and Tumblr (laratjuhh)  
> I'll be updating on 10.2.


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is a day late.  
> I'm going to set my next update for the 15th, so it will be ready and you won't be disappointed.  
> I'm sorry. I love you.

Louis was silent for the whole drive to Harry’s house, thinking. Harry held his hand but he didn’t say anything either. He did rub soothing circles into Louis’ skin and Louis found that it worked. He could think more clearly. He recognised that there probably wasn’t any real danger if Harry said so. He trusted Harry blindly. So, why did he have to be evacuated, then? Why couldn’t he just stay home? Harry parked his car in his garage and turned off the engine. He looked at Louis and squeezed his hand.

“Hazza…” Louis began, not really knowing what he was going to say next.

“Yes, Lou?” Harry said, sounding nothing but genuinely curious.

“Why did I have to leave? If they’re not dangerous, whoever they may be, then why couldn’t I stay home?”

Harry brought their joint hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Louis’. “Let’s go inside. I’ll explain.”

Louis let go of Harry’s hand reluctantly to get out of the car. As soon as he could, he grabbed it again. Harry was already reaching out for him, too. It was astounding how they seemed to think the same thing and how they constantly needed to touch one another. Harry led him inside while Louis was momentarily distracted by Harry’s skin against his own. Once they were inside and had entered Harry’s living room, where it was comfortably warm, Louis stopped and pulled Harry back against him. He hugged him closely and buried his face in Harry’s neck and shoulder. Harry’s long arms completely enveloped him and he felt safe and warm.

“Please tell me,” he said softly.

“Well, I really wanted to see you tonight and have a sleepover. You did too, right?”

“Mhm, so badly,” Louis mumbled against his shirt.

“I can’t come over if they’re watching you. I’m so sorry, Louis, I’ll explain all of that a lot better on Monday. You’re not still scared, are you?”

“Not as long as I’m with you. You’re the only one making me feel safe right now. And horny, but that’s all the time.”

Harry laughed and pulled back so that he could look Louis in the eyes.

“That’s okay. You make me horny too.” Harry’s eyes drifted to Louis’ lips and he continued: “I also don’t know how I deserve you. You’re witty, you’re funny, you’re seriously fit, you’re so perfect in every way. I must have done something right. You’re ridiculous. So attractive.”

Louis blushed a deep red and shut him up with a kiss to hide his sudden shyness. All these compliments.

“Harry, I think you just described yourself,” he said, looking down and smiling.

“Maybe, but I definitely meant you, Louis,” Harry said, lifting Louis’ head up with his index finger.

Louis looked at him and a warm feeling spread out all through his body. His eyes wandered, and so did his mind.

“I’m falling in love with you, Harry,” he blurted out. 

Harry held him tighter but didn’t say anything in return. He looked thoughtful and his thumb traced Louis’ bottom lip. Harry’s eyes were trying to look at Louis’ lips and eyes at the same time, never deciding. Louis kissed him and he complied easily. When they broke apart, Harry finally looked at him for real. 

“I sincerely hope you’ll still feel that way in a few days because I’m falling too and I don’t think I can catch myself now.”

“I think I will,” Louis breathed, utterly lost in Harry’s words and his eyes. He kissed him eagerly.

Suddenly he remembered something. He wanted to know why Zayn was being so weird and he wanted to know now. He was his best friend for fuck’s sake; they never hid anything from each other. Then again… Zayn had not said anything about his massive crush on Liam either. 

“Hmm, wait a minute. I need to ask my friends something. You’ve been distracting me beautifully but Zayn has been acting rather strange today and Liam is in on it, I know. They won’t tell me what’s going on and I don’t think that’s fair so I have to ask them. I don’t want them keeping secrets from me!” Louis pouted.

Harry’s phone rang then.

“Oh, it’s my work. I’m very sorry, believe me, but I have to take this. Are you all right for a few minutes?” Harry said apologetically.

“Sure,” Louis said generously, even though he really wanted to keep touching him. 

Harry squeezed his hand and pressed ‘accept’, before walking away. 

Louis pulled out his own phone, ready to call Zayn. He thought about what exactly he was going to ask him, but then he got incredibly tired all of a sudden. Louis slumped down on the soft rug in front of the fireplace. He lay down on his stomach and closed his eyes, waiting for Harry to return from his phone call. If he was so sleepy he drifted off, so be it.

Louis woke up from his slumber to a hand tenderly stroking his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Harry, sitting next to him cross-legged, smiling softly at him, endeared.

“There are a hundred different surfaces that you could sleep on and you choose the floor?”

“’S comfy and soft,” Louis mumbled.

“Want to get up?”

“Not really. Not if you’re gonna sit there and touch me,” he said, eyes drooping heavily. 

Harry’s smile was blinding. “I do believe you were going to study, before. How about I make you tea and I’ll sit with you while you do that?”

Louis groaned. “Yes, okay. But if you distract me it’ll only take longer. I’d much rather snog your face off than do anything else.”

Harry kissed him chastely. “I don’t have to sit with you. I would hate to keep you from engaging in your favourite activities any longer than necessary. Shall I make you tea, though?”

“Yes, please,” Louis said sleepily. 

He then made a show of getting up and not succeeding, making Harry giggle. When Harry stretched out his hand to help him, Louis just pulled him down on top of himself. Harry looked so pretty and up close it was almost too much for him, and Louis started singing softly, remembering some lyrics.

_“Your lips are here so just kiss me, I want to know that you’ll miss me when you go”_

Harry stilled.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, looking into Harry’s very beautiful but very confused eyes.

“No… Nothing. You have an amazing voice.” Harry frowned. 

Louis looked away, smiling. “I’ve always liked to sing. Never really thought I could, to be honest.” Louis was pretty sure he was blushing.

“Would you sing the rest of the song to me?” Harry asked.

“A different one, maybe. I don’t really know this one, just the one line. It seemed appropriate.”

“Okay.” Harry smiled again, and Louis kissed him. 

“You’re so pretty,” he told him.

“Thanks, man,” Harry said, biting his lip. “I’m nowhere near as pretty as you, though.”

“Shut up, dork,” Louis said, shoving him. “But, thank you.”

Louis got up and finally started on his homework. It wasn’t until they were curled up in Harry’s bed that evening that Louis sang to him. He felt a bit vulnerable, because singing proved to be quite intimate, but Harry listened in awe and held him close. When he was done Harry kissed him hard and needy. Louis immediately opened his mouth for him and welcomed the hungry passion. A few minutes later, however, he broke the kiss.

“What was that for?” he asked, opening his eyes slowly and grinning widely.

“For being fucking hot when you sing. And you gave me chills. It’s revenge, really.”

“Oh,” Louis said, only half understanding what he meant. 

“Did it work?”

“What, did you give me goosebumps?”

“Yeah.”

“Not really, I suppose. Maybe you should try again,” Louis suggested. 

Harry happily obliged, though with slightly less fervour than before.

“How about now?” Harry asked when he pulled away.

“Nope. No goosebumps. You got me hard, though,” Louis said with a smirk.

Harry cocked his eyebrow. “Really? That quickly?”

“Do you mean you’re not at all affected?”

“Of course I am. I’m half hard all the time when you’re around.”

“Well, what can I say. I suppose I’m easily excitable. Also, you are increasingly impossible to resist. It’s frustrating and…”

“Shut up and kiss me, Lou.”

“Gladly,” Louis said, pushing Harry back onto the mattress and cupping his cock through his pants without warning. 

Harry reacted immediately by gasping and moaning and pulling him closer. They kissed filthily but when Louis started stroking him Harry grabbed his wrist and removed his hand.

“Not yet, love. Sorry.” 

Louis swallowed and tried to get his heartrate back to normal. “Okay. Okay. ‘M sorry. Should have warned you. You’re… Fuck, Haz, you’re irresistible. Unfairly so.”

“And you’re a drama queen, but you don’t hear me complaining.” 

Louis groaned and rolled onto his back. He grabbed a pillow and hit Harry with it, suddenly feeling petulant. Harry squealed.

“What, you want to fight now? You’re getting it!” 

He giggled and got up on his knees to hit Louis back with another pillow. Louis laughed and soon they were a mess of red, sweaty faces filling the room with laughter. Louis was amazed. This pretty boy that he had known for just a few days not only shared his sense of humour, but was also keen to play his games with him. When their giggles died down and they lay back to finally go to sleep, Harry curled himself up on Louis’ chest, looking very happy. Louis held him tightly and rested his chin on Harry’s curls. He stroked his arm until the both of them fell asleep.

The next morning, during breakfast, Louis mostly just stared at Harry, until he finally asked what was going on.

“I’m peeved. I have classes all day and you’re leaving tonight and I want to see you.”

Harry pouted. “All day? That’s too bad, indeed.”

“Could I maybe come to the airport to see you off?”

“No, love, I’m very sorry because I would have liked that a whole lot, but that’s not possible. Do you have time for lunch, though?”

“Yeah, I do. I have about an hour and a half at twelve. Can we go to that same tea room again?”

Harry smiled. “Of course we can.” 

Louis poked his dimple. “We can chat, though, right? When you’re in Paris, I mean?”

“Yeah. And it’s only two days, I’ll be back before you know it. Promise.”

“Okay,” Louis said, kissing Harry softly before getting up to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> I'd like to hear what you think Harry does :)


	7. 7.

**\- I’m in the parking lot. Can’t wait to see you .xx**

Louis smiled at his phone and hurried towards said parking lot. He couldn’t wait to see Harry either. He saw his car and halted. Harry was behind the wheel and looked all soft and relaxed and he was caught up in his phone, so he didn’t see Louis. Louis stared, smiling at the pretty image, until he realised that he would rather touch Harry, so he walked closer. He tapped the window and he saw the most gorgeous smile break out on Harry’s face. Harry got out of his car and hugged him, before walking around to hold the door open for him. 

“You’re such a gentleman, Harry,” Louis said.

“I try,” Harry said, grinning from ear to ear. 

Louis got in the car and put on his seat belt, waiting for Harry to get back in, too. 

“So, how much of a PDA are you comfortable with?” Louis asked, remembering that Harry had said something about that. “I mean, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…”

Harry sighed. “Really not much, and I’m really sorry about that. I don’t want to make you hold back because of me. I feel so guilty, but I can’t bring myself to do anything about it. I’m really sorry, Lou.”

Harry looked down at his hands, which were clamped in between his legs. Louis reached over to grab Harry’s left hand, and he held it firmly, fingers interlocked. Harry squeezed his hand and took a deep breath.

“I told you that I had a boyfriend when I was sixteen, right?”

Louis nodded, patiently waiting for Harry to go on.

“I was out, by then. I didn’t care who knew. I was in love and happy and carefree, for a few months. Like normal people.”

“Harry… You know there’s nothing weird or wrong about being gay, right? Please don’t say that, because it’s not true. You’re perfectly normal. What the hell happened to make you think such things?” 

Louis was shocked. His thumb was wildly caressing circles into Harry’s skin. Harry still looked down, at his lap and their intertwined hands, as if he was ashamed.

“Hazza?”

Harry finally looked at him, and his eyes were filled with tears. Louis felt his own eyes tear up in response.

“What happened, love?” Louis almost whispered. He wanted to hold Harry properly.

“He lived in my street, and for a few months we were fine. We held hands and kissed each other publicly and no one cared. But then… He moved away to a different neighbourhood. The people there weren’t as… accepting. At first, we would get called names and that was it, but they quickly became aggressive about it. Our families were threatened and we got beaten up a few times. I went back into the closet and stayed there, I was terrified of the outside world. We broke up five weeks after he moved there.”

Harry was properly crying now and Louis felt horrible. His heart ached for him; how could anyone do that to such a wonderful boy? Harry was so precious, and there were people out there that had _hurt_ him. Louis reached out and pulled Harry into a tight embrace. He didn’t care that the angle was awkward and that their seat belts restricted them. All he cared about was comforting his boy.

“Oh, darling. I can tell you how you don’t need to be afraid but that won’t make it go away. But please don’t worry about me. This is something you have to do at your own pace, and only if and when you’re ready. I’ll be there to support you regardless. You’re so special to me, curly. You really are.”

Harry pulled back slightly, and he was smiling through his tears.

“You’re very special to me too, Louis. I honestly don’t know what I did to deserve you but you’re here. Thank you so much.”

Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck again and Louis stroked his curls. Harry pressed soft kisses to his skin and pulled back again.

“How about that lunch date?” he asked, cheeky smile back in place, although it was still a bit weak. 

Louis wiped the tears from Harry’s face. “Are you sure you’re fit to drive?” he asked.

“Yeah, ‘m good. Thanks, love, but I can drive, don’t worry. Are _you_ okay?” he asked, while starting the engine.

“Me? Yeah, I’m fine. I mean, I only just started coming out but I don’t suppose anyone is going to have a problem with my sexual orientation. The people that know me only have problems with me because I’m a brat,” Louis said, trying to cheer up Harry.

It worked. Harry smiled a bit more sincerely now. “Well, at least you know it,” Harry said.

Louis grinned. “They love me.”

Harry looked at Louis with an unreadable expression.

“They probably do, yeah.”

Louis cocked his head to the side, but Harry’s eyes were already on the road again.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked. 

Harry looked at him from the corner of his eyes, but Louis could see the humour there.

“You’re this vibrant ball of energy. I don’t think anyone in their right mind could resist you. How many hearts have you broken?” Harry wondered.

Louis was stunned. Hearts broken? Harry was bonkers. 

“None, why would you ask that?”

“None? I don’t believe that. Not deliberately, perhaps, but I think you must have quite some admirers. You’re an adventure just to talk to, Lou. You’re very exciting.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Louis said, smirking. He put his hand on the inside of Harry’s thigh. “But exciting to _you_ ,” he said, moving his hand higher up, “doesn’t mean exciting to everyone else.” He moved his hand up even further, almost touching Harry’s crotch.

Harry smiled wide and Louis couldn’t resist poking his dimple. When he moved to put his hand back where it was before, Harry caught it and held it away from his dick.

“I’d rather you didn’t cause an accident,” he said.

“Surely you have control over your own car?” Louis asked innocently.

“Oh I can handle the car. It’s myself I have no control over when you’re near. You _know_ this. You’re teasing me!” 

Louis laughed at Harry’s outrage. “I know. You like it.”

Harry parked the car before responding. 

“I do. Lucky for you you’re the cutest tease I’ve ever laid eyes on,” he said, lightly brushing the tip of Louis’ nose.

Louis beamed at him, inwardly sighing. Harry’s response hadn’t even made sense and he loved it. They were going to be _that_ couple, weren’t they?

“Our friends are going to hate us. We’re already disgusting,” Louis said dryly, and Harry laughed full out now. Finally. Mission accomplished. 

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand one more time before letting go and getting out of the car.

They talked softly during their lunch, not daring to break the loving quiet atmosphere between them. Louis found himself listening, really listening, to Harry’s stories, no matter how silly they were. Louis was so enamoured by Harry, he hung onto his every word. He had his chin in the palm of his hand and didn’t move when Harry stopped talking. Harry searched his gaze and a shy smile creeped onto his face. Then he giggled.

“What?” Louis asked, smiling, and looking at Harry as if the was the most wondrous thing in the world. Maybe he was. 

Harry averted his eyes for a moment but his dimples stayed in place. “Nothing. You look so into me.”

Louis’ smile spread wider. “I am. You’re enticing. I’m admiring the way you speak and the way you move. Mesmerising.”

Harry’s hand found Louis’ knee under the table.

“You’re so pretty when you look like that,” Harry said. “It’s a shame I have to miss you for three days. Almost.” Harry sighed.

“About that,” Louis said, “why are you flying to Paris? There’s a train… Airports are slow.”

“Believe me, it’s much less of a hassle if I fly.” Louis believed him.

Back at uni he couldn’t stop texting Harry, but there was absolutely no way they could meet up before Harry had to leave that didn’t involve skipping important lectures. He paid little attention in class and when he got home he just dropped his bag and went for a long, hot shower. Harry was boarding and wouldn’t text until he had arrived in Paris. Louis missed him already. Fuck, he was going mad.

He took his time and showered for almost an hour, mostly just standing there, trying to warm up. January was cold and he wasn’t particularly fond of that. He had eaten in between his last two classes, so he wasn’t really hungry. Not having anything to do made him a bit restless. He remembered that he had some Doctor Who to catch up on, so that’s what he eventually did.

Settling on his sofa, he tried not to think about Harry tangled up with him in the exact same spot. He wriggled a bit until he was comfortable and then he forgot the world for another hour. 

He got a text from Harry not long after.

**\- Landed early. On my way to the hotel now. Think I need a long shower .xx**

**\- Think of me. Xx**

Louis typed it out, then halted. Did he really want to send that? Yes. Yes, he did. It made his stomach flutter with nerves, but Harry liked his dirty mind. Louis hit send before he could talk himself out of it.

For about ten minutes all was silent, and Louis started worrying. Maybe Harry didn’t like it after all? It was quite a clear innuendo, right? Shit. What if he had fucked up? Louis’ phone went off then, and he had never moved faster.

**\- Uhm, okay. I’ll think of you in the shower, then ;) .xx**

Louis felt hot all over.

**\- Good, because I’m definitely thinking about you. Xx**

And he was. Louis was thinking about Harry wanking to the thought of him and that turned him on very much. Louis palmed himself through his sweats and then a text came in.

**\- Think I won’t make it to the shower. Just arrived &I’m hard .xx**

Harry was hard. Louis remembered him being hard against his thigh in the swimming pool. He palmed himself again and gasped at the pleasure.

**\- I’m hard too. Hope you’re in private Xx**

The response came almost immediately.

**\- I am. What are you wearing love? .xx**

**\- Sweats and a tee, that’s all. And you? Xx**

**\- Naked. Imagining your hands all over me. Feels so good Lou .xx**

Louis felt even hotter and okay, his clothes needed to go. Not bothering to shut the curtains he just walked into his bedroom and stripped down quickly. He crawled onto his bed and started pumping his cock slowly. With his other hand he texted Harry back.

**\- M naked now too. Tell me what you want me to do to you Xx**

**\- Okay. I want you to kiss me hard and tease me. Stroke my cock but don’t jerk it .xx**

Louis imagined Harry’s suggestions vividly and he tried to do it to himself. Well, the teasing part. He lightly stroked the underside of his cock with just one finger.

**\- ‘M teasing you. Stroking one finger up and down your cock. Also gripping your arse to pull you close Xx**

**\- Mmm shit I can feel you. Don’t stop oh god**

**\- Don’t intend to. Kinda want to wreck you. You’re so hot, Harry.**

**\- You are too. I might come untouched thinking of you .x**

Louis pumped himself a bit faster now and he was slick with precome already.

**\- Fuck thats hot Haz. Wanna spank you.**

**\- I spanked myself for you. ‘m serious, I’ll come like this. Haven’t touched yet.**

Louis could only imagine Harry sitting up on his knees in a hotel bed, cock standing up obscenely and flushed red, spanking himself. He imagined Harry sweaty and flushed, eyes half-closed and begging Louis for more. Louis twisted his hand and, becoming short of breath, he panted.

**\- Shit m close. Want you to touch yourself love, want to see it**

Louis now imagined Harry finally gripping his leaking cock and tugging on it. Like he had done in the pool, too. Louis had never seen anything hotter than that.

**\- Me too. I will**

**\- Count them for me X**

Louis worked himself over a few more times, twisting his wrist and thumbing his slit, and he came violently. He tried to keep going but he was shaking too hard, so he collapsed instead. There was come everywhere – on his chest, his abs, his wrists and hands. He waited until he could stand again and went into the shower to clean himself up a bit. He almost ran back to text Harry, but he already received one.

**\- Three. Three strokes and I came. I’m covered in it, Lou, and you did that to me. Fuck, this was so hot .xx**

**\- I came too, up to my chin. Best wank ever. Xx**

Louis sighed and sank back into his pillows. He had come to the thought of Harry before, but not _with_ Harry. This was new. A very good, very hot new.

**\- I wish I could see you and hold you. Definitely not sleeping tonight .xx**

**\- Why don’t you call me if you can’t sleep? We can help each other. Xx**

**\- Good idea. I’m going to shower and then I have this thing, but it shouldn’t take more than two hours in all. I’ll call you after ;) .xx**

**\- Okay, love. Have fun. Xx**

He’d have fun, right? He said he loved his job. Louis put his phone away. 

When Harry called later, he sounded a bit timid and shy, but that didn’t last long.

“You know, since we’ve figured out how to call, I want to hear you, next time,” Louis said to ease Harry’s obvious nerves.

“You want to hear me come? Okay,” Harry said and Louis heard him giggle nervously. Louis yawned.

“I’m sleepy though. Just want to cuddle you, to be honest,” he said.

“Mmm, me too. You feel so nice, Lou, you’re all soft and warm and I feel so safe in your arms. Yeah, I wish you were holding me right now.” Harry sighed and Louis smiled affectionately.

“I’m cuddling you, Haz, just imagine it.”

They talked until they both fell asleep and when Louis woke up the next morning they had yet to hang up. Ouch. International phone call. Louis hung up and hoped it wouldn’t be too bad. He texted Harry good morning and then he got up, not having the faintest idea what he was going to do with his Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, it's much appreciated :)


	8. 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 already.  
> Enjoy!

Louis decided to call home. Lottie, his oldest sister, picked up the phone.

“Hi Louis! Haven’t heard from you in ages! How are you?”

“Hi! I’m good, Lots, I’m very good. How are you?”

“Good, yeah, everyone’s fine here. But what’d’ya mean, ‘very good’? Got yourself a girlfriend or summat?”

Louis bit his lip. “Not exactly, but I met someone, yeah,” he said.

“Well, what’s her name?” Lottie almost shouted.

' _Deep, steady breaths. You’re fine, Louis, this will all be okay. They love you very much_ '. Louis closed his eyes. ' _Here we go_ '.

“Harry,” Louis said and the other side of the line went completely silent for a moment, until Lottie screamed.

“Ah! I knew it! Fiz owes me, ha!”

“Lottie,” Louis said sternly.

“Yes?”

“Please tell me you didn’t bet your sister on my sexuality?”

“Uhm… Yes? Okay, I’ll call it off then, if it bothers you. Tell me about Harry!”

Louis smiled instantly. “Well, uhm. I’ve only known him for a week, but I like him a whole lot. He’s fit and cute and sweet and very handsome. He has wonderful eyes and dimples, Lots, _dimples_.” Louis sighed dramatically.

“Wow. Sounds like you’re pretty gone for him, Lou. Hope he’s good to you.”

Louis could hear the affection in her voice. She was happy for him. Good.

“Thanks, Lots. You can tell Fiz and the twins, if you want, but I’d like it very much if you’d put mum on the phone for me, please, so I can tell her about my preferences myself.”

“Oh, yeah, of course. So you really just called to come out to us, then?”

“Well… Kind of? I think, or I _hope_ , that he’ll be my boyfriend…” Louis trailed off.

“I’ll put mum on the phone if you tell me more about him first! I want to know who my brother’s so mad about. What does he look like? How old is he? What does he do?”

Louis laughed. “You sound even more excited than I am. Well, he’s very pretty. He has green eyes that make me melt and broad features, quite long curls and, like I said, dimples. He’s twenty-two and apparently he’s filthy rich. ‘M still shocked about that. He lives in a fucking _mansion_. I don’t know what he does yet but he is currently in Paris for his work and he promised to tell me on Monday when he comes back. I… I’m falling for him, Lottie, I’m really falling.”

Silence. 

More silence.

If Louis hadn’t heard the faint sound of breathing he would have thought Lottie had left the phone while he rambled on.

“Lottie?”

“Uhm, just a second, Lou. I’ll give you mum in the meantime. Bye!” 

Louis frowned. Lottie sounded off, too high pitched. 

“Bye?” Louis said, confused, but Lottie was gone already.

“Hi darling!” he heard his mum say instead.

“Hiya, mum. I uhm… I have news.”

“Really? Well, tell me!”

Louis was sure his mother was smiling and her eyes glistening. “I uhm. I think I may have found someone. A boy. His name is Harry.”

Even though Louis knew his mother would support him, he still felt nervous all over.

“That’s wonderful, love! When can I meet him?”

' _Very eager. Eager is good_ '. Louis laughed. “As soon as he wants to, mum. I only met him a week ago, but I promise you that you will love him. He’s so lovely and thoughtful.”

“I don’t doubt it. So is this how you freaked out your sister? She is almost in tears.”

“I don’t know? She was fine, wanted to know all about him, and then she was suddenly gone. What’s going on?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea, but I’ll ask her. She’s discussing something with Fizzy.”

“Okay. Let her call me back later? I just want to know what’s wrong.

“Sure, Lou.”

“I’m going now, then, mum. Think I’ll visit Zayn. Or Liam. Did you know they fancied each other? Just got together. Truly unearthly experience. Anyway, bye mum!”

“Bye darling, I love you. Tell your friends I said hi.”

“I will. Love you too, mum.” Louis hung up.

Not five minutes later, his phone blew up again. Lottie’s mobile number. Louis answered it as quickly as he could.

“Lots? What happened there?”

“No, it was nothing, Fiz needed help with something. So, Harry. Do you have a picture you can send me?”

“No, I don’t. I assure you he’s very good-looking, though.”

“Then describe him properly, you twat! I want to know if you look good together!”

“You… You’re worried about our aesthetic? Are you serious?”

“Yes, now please tell me what he looks like?”

“Ugh… fine. What do you want to know?”

“Height, hair colour, what does he dress like?”

“Uhm, he’s quite tall. Unfairly so, to be quite honest. His hair is brown and reaches his shoulders. Beautiful curls, gorgeous eyes, amazing smile.”

“Oh and I think you like his dimples,” Lottie teased. 

Louis shrugged and smiled; it was true. "I do. Oh and he dresses a bit like a hipster. Bandanas, necklaces, loose blouses and tight jeans. Tons of rings. He’s a work of art."

Lottie laughed. “I think you’ll look wonderful together, Lou! What’s his last name again?”

Last name? Oops. Louis searched his memory but he didn’t recall Harry ever mentioning his last name.

“Why such a silly question?” he asked.

“Why’s it a silly question?” Lottie protested.

“Because I don’t know the answer, that’s why.”

“Well, why don’t you?”

“He hasn’t told me. I haven’t asked him.”

“Well, does he know yours?”

“I don’t think so, no. What does it matter?”

“I was going to look him up on social media, but if you can’t provide me with a last name then that’s pretty much impossible. Everyone’s named Harry.”

Huh. Social media. Louis hadn’t even thought of that. Since he spent almost all of his free time with Harry, one way or another, he hadn’t felt the need to internet-stalk him. Louis quickly vowed that he wasn’t going to start now; if he wanted to know something he could just ask him. Besides, Lottie was right: without a last name he’d never find _his_ Harry.

“Well, I guess you’re not doing that, then,” Louis told his sister.

“I sure as hell am going to try,” she promised him.

“Well, good luck, Lots. Anything else?”

“No, ‘m good for now, I think. Bye!”

“Alright, bye!”

The line clicked and Louis let out a sigh as he lowered his phone. His sister was delightfully weird sometimes. He missed all of them, back home. 

 

Louis went over to Zayn’s half an hour later and he walked in on a half-naked Zayn and Liam furiously making out in a chair. Zayn was draped sideways over Liam’s lap and although their angle looked very awkward, they seemed to be enjoying it very much. 

Louis had used the spare key to enter since neither of them had bothered to answer the door, and now he didn’t quite know whether to interrupt them or turn around and leave. He thought he should make his presence known anyway, even if he was going to leave, so he cleared his throat. No reaction. He did it again, a bit louder this time. Still no reaction.

“Zayn. Liam. Helloooo.”

Zayn got his lips off of Liam’s, only to say: “He’s persistent, isn’t he,” to Liam. 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Look, you’re cute, but I need attention too. Do you think you can handle that?”

“That depends,” Liam said, not tearing his eyes away from Zayn.

“On what?”

“Did you come bearing food?”

“I did not. However, maybe the three of us can go out together and be social. Breathe some _fresh air_ ,” he said, emphasis on the fresh air, scrunching his nose.

“Is it that bad?” Zayn asked, finally looking at him.

“Worse than you think,” Louis said darkly. 

Liam giggled. “We didn’t even… go all the way.” 

Liam turned to look at him now, too, and Louis saw two faces so bright and joyful that he stopped complaining. They were so _happy_ and that was all Louis really wanted for them. He felt a smile break through his defences and he patiently waited for Zayn and Liam to get ready to go out.

They ended up going for coffee, and Louis loved seeing his friends interact so freely. He realised they must have held back a lot before, afraid the other might reject their affections. Just the way Zayn looked at Liam with so much adoration, and how Liam looked at Zayn with pure happiness, Louis thought his heart would burst. He hadn’t realised he’d missed this, but he had.

“I told my mum that the two of you got together. She didn’t even react. Absolutely no one is surprised,” Louis told them. 

Liam and Zayn just grinned.

“Did you tell them about your boyfriend too?” Liam asked.

“Yes, of course I did. He’s pretty much all I can think about.”

“So you came out?” Zayn asked.

“I suppose I did, yes. They’re perfectly fine with it. Lottie wanted to know everything about Harry. She just about refrained from asking for his shoe size, it was a bit strange.”

Zayn giggled and tried to say something, but Liam had clasped his hand over Zayn’s mouth so it sounded muffled, and Louis couldn’t make it out. He frowned, they were being weird. Again.

“What was that, Zayn?” he asked, deciding he wasn’t taking any bullshit from them.

“I said I can – no babe it’s okay, I promise – I can imagine. Harry is very interesting.” 

He was holding Liam’s hand to keep it away from his mouth. Louis raised his eyebrows sky high, and Zayn rolled his eyes at him.

“Not like that. He’s all yours. I’ve my Leeyum so don’t look at me like I want to steal your boy, because I don’t.”

Louis looked to Liam, who was grinning. Well, if Liam wasn’t worried, then surely Louis needn’t be either? All jokes, then. Okay. He finally lowered his eyebrows.

“Well you couldn’t get him anyway, Zayn. He’s a bit crazy about me and I don’t think there is a cure.”

“Oh, Lou, is the black car gone?” Liam suddenly asked. 

Louis was caught off guard and blinked wildly at him, he needed to think for a moment. Right. Black car. Sudden evacuation.

“No, it was gone by the time I got home yesterday. Haven’t seen it since. They haven’t seen me go anywhere, except out for pizza.”

“Oh, good. Hope they stay gone. I mean, if that happens more often… Hope he’s worth it, Lou.”

“He told me I don’t need to be afraid like a thousand times, though. I believe him.”

“Okay. Just as long as you’re safe.”

“I am. Promise,” Louis said.

Liam looked unsure, but he dropped the subject.

 

Before bed, Harry called. Louis was very happy to hear his voice and Harry told him all about what he’d seen of Paris in between his work duties. It sounded very beautiful and Louis blurted out that he would like to go there with him, sometime, before thinking about the implications. Luckily, Harry laughed and agreed with him. 

Louis told Harry about his phone call to home earlier and they came up with the wildest theories about why Lottie could have been on the verge of crying after hearing her brother had met a boy. 

They spoke for about an hour and when Harry started to sound weak and distant, Louis hung up. He fell asleep easily, with Harry’s voice still in his ears and a happy smile playing on his lips.

**\- Good morning love. I dreamed about you. You sang to me, it was beautiful .xx**

Louis smiled when he read it. ' _That's so cute_ '. He wrote back:

**\- I’ll sing to you whenever you want me to. I dreamed that you were riding me. Xx**

Louis quickly caught up with his words.

**\- Clarification: I was a HORSE. Although I wouldn’t be opposed to the other kind of riding. Xx**

He huffed out a nervous laugh. ' _Way to charm your almost-boyfriend, Louis_ '.

**\- Thanks for the emotional whiplash. Am I endeared, amused or just turned on right now? .xx**

**\- Probably all three. Xx**

**\- You devil. I will… don’t know yet .xx**

**\- Empty threats, mister. Anyway, I have to go. Zayn’s birthday today :) Xx**

**\- Oh, right. Wish him a happy birthday from me please .xx**

**\- Will do. Call me later? Xx**

**\- I will, have fun love! .xx**

**\- Thanks, you too Xx**

 

Zayn’s party was fun. There were only about twenty people there, as Zayn preferred a small get-together. Everyone was sitting, smiling, talking, some were dancing. There were snacks and booze and music playing softly and Louis enjoyed it thoroughly. 

He was just talking to Zayn in the kitchen when he heard a song that he recognised. He shushed Zayn and closed his eyes to listen closely for a bit. When he looked at him again, Zayn was watching him amusedly.

“I sang a bit of this song to Harry, but I only knew a few lines. Funny you should play it now, hadn’t heard it in forever,” Louis explained.

“You sang _this_ song to Harry?” 

“Yes, why?”

“What did he say?”

“He said he liked my voice. He asked if I would sing him the whole song, but since I didn’t know it, I couldn’t.”

Zayn grinned and thought for a moment. “Yeah, I can see why he would like this song. You keep listening, Lou.”

With that, Zayn walked out, leaving a bewildered Louis behind. Louis did as he was told and listened. Even though he hadn’t heard this song in a long time and had never had any particular interest in it, he thought it sounded very familiar and decided that he liked it very much. Maybe he’d sing it to Harry after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah :)
> 
> Next chapter will be up on the 22nd and it will contain the answer to this mystery.  
> Probably. If nothing... you know... happens.
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you think.  
> What is Harry's occupation?
> 
> Xxx


	9. 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) xx

Louis woke up on Monday morning with a dry mouth, a heavy and very painful head, and the feeling that he could sleep for another few days. Fuck hangovers. Fuck early morning classes. Not only had he been drinking at Zayn’s party, but later he had gone clubbing with Liam and Zayn (it had taken some persuasion) and Louis had come home at half three in the morning, pissed off his arse.

Groaning, he turned his face away from the windows and tried to remember last night’s events. He’d gotten into quite a heated argument with Zayn about a singer that Zayn apparently fancied. He had coincidentally outed himself to all of Zayn’s friends. Liam had made sure all was well between them before changing the subject.

Harry had called and laughed at Louis for being the ‘funniest drunk he’d ever met’, so that must have been good. He remembered telling Harry that he missed him multiple times. Louis hoped that he hadn’t been annoying on the phone.

Louis also remembered a random girl grinding on him at the club and trying to push her away but needing help from Liam. She’d been quite persistent. He remembered lots of shots and things (the world) getting a bit (or a lot) hazy.

Louis sighed and grabbed his phone. He squinted at the light coming from the screen and typed out a text to Zayn and Liam.

**\- Hi lads, how are you? My head’s about to burst I think X**

Next was Harry.

**\- Hope I wasn’t too annoying on the phone yesterday. I wasn’t even fully drunk then, it got worse. When are you flying home? Xx**

Louis closed his eyes again and dozed off – he knew that was dangerous; he’d overslept many times that way – but he woke back up when his phone beeped with an incoming message. Harry.

**\- You were very funny. A happy drunk :) I’ll be back in London around noon, I can come over if you want. I really can’t wait to see you .xx**

**\- Yeah, of course you can come over! I can’t wait either, I’ve missed you! And, uhm, good, I was worried ;) Xx**

**\- So you’re free this afternoon? .xx**

**\- Yeah I am and I want kisses. Just hope my hangover’s gone by then Xx**

**\- Drink loads of water! Oh believe me, you’re getting lots of kisses. I have to go pack now, though, so see you later! .xx**

**\- Bye Haz, and thanks for the tip. See you later, love Xx**

Louis was fully awake now and he finally got out of bed. He took some painkillers and drank a lot of water, like Harry had said. He had two classes where he spent most of his energy on trying to stay awake, so after he got home the first thing he did was take a nap. Waking up, his headache was gone, he felt a lot better in general and Harry was coming over soon so that made for a very happy mood. 

In the meantime, Zayn and Liam had both let him know that not getting completely drunk resulted in not being completely hungover the next morning. Arseholes. So they were fine, good for them. No need to rub it in.

Louis cleaned up the mess he’d made while drunkenly stumbling towards bathroom and bed this morning – for some reason the chair at his desk was wearing four socks and a scarf – and when Harry came over he almost flew to the door. He was buzzing with nerves and anticipation and he’d missed Harry so much and… He yanked the door open and there he was. 

Louis grabbed Harry’s sleeve and pulled him inside and into a bear hug before closing the door. They hugged and kissed and hugged some more and Louis felt like his whole body was smiling, he was so happy to have Harry in his arms again. He sniffed Harry’s hair and his neck and Harry giggled and held him as tightly as he could.

“Welcome back. I’ve missed you,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips.

“Oh I’ve missed you too. Loads,” Harry said. “And you smell amazing, Lou,” he said, burying his face in Louis’ neck. 

Then he pulled away and they just looked at each other for a moment, before Louis dragged him into the living room by his hand.

“Come in, curly,” he said.

Harry followed easily, smiling like an idiot. He couldn’t stop looking at Louis and he tripped over his own feet, but Louis was there to steady him and it was as good a reason as any for another kiss.

“Careful,” Louis muttered, and Harry made a soft noise, probably in agreement. 

When he’d led Harry safely to the sofa and was cuddled up against him with his legs sideways over Harry’s lap and his head against his shoulder, Harry wrapped his arms around him and they kissed a little more. The nervous flutters were still there and Louis wanted them to never go away.

“Let’s talk, love, I promised,” Harry said then. 

He was still smiling widely at Louis, although it was a bit less frantic and a bit dopier now. Louis was sure he had the same lovestruck grin painted on his pace. Louis held Harry tightly and pecked his lips.

“Yeah, let’s talk. I’m right here, Haz, ‘m not going anywhere.”

“I hope so.”

Silence. Louis looked up and kissed Harry’s cheek to encourage him. It took Harry a few moments to decide where to start.

“You remember that song you sang to me on Thursday, that you only knew the one line from?” he eventually asked.

“I do, what about it? Heard it at Zayn’s yesterday, happy coincidence,” Louis said.

“Oh I really don’t think that was a coincidence. It’s my song.”

“Your song? You wrote it?” Louis asked in awe.

“Wrote it, sang it, performed it many times.” Harry looked at him cautiously, unsure of his reaction. 

Louis’ thoughts raced. “So… You’re a singer?” 

Harry nodded. 

“And… You’re famous?”

“Quite a bit, yeah. ‘S weird to say that, though.” 

Harry bit his lip, searching Louis’ face for a proper reaction. Louis noticed and kissed him.

“It’s fine, Haz. So, you’re a singer, you’re famous and you’re closeted, because it makes you feel safer. Honestly, I don’t know what could be wrong with that.”

Louis suddenly remembered something from his argument with Zayn yesterday. That singer that he kind of had a crush on and with which Liam was weirdly okay. His name had been ‘Harry’ too.

 _“Your Harry could never be as fit as mine,”_ he remembered himself saying.

 _“Oh, he really is,”_ Zayn had said, smirking.

Louis’ eyes flew wide open. Zayn had _seen_ Harry. Zayn had freaked out. Zayn had been unable to properly pronounce _his own, one-syllable, four-lettered name_. 

“Harry, what’s your last name?” Louis suddenly asked.

“Styles,” Harry said, worried look back in place.

“I think Zayn might be your biggest fan… Oh fuck he’s in trouble,” Louis said, laughing humourlessly. 

This wasn't even a tiny bit funny. Zayn – and Liam too – had been lying to him. Or at least withheld important information. He laid his head back against Harry’s shoulder and Harry kissed the top of his head.

“I actually admire him for not telling you. For letting me do it. And, uhm, your sister, too.” 

Harry chuckled and Louis gulped at the new realisation. Lottie! She had been unreasonably weird as well. She could easily be a fan and Louis had given her quite the detailed description. 

“Fuck. Lottie too!” Louis groaned. “Well, yes, I guess I am happy that you told me instead of hearing this from anybody else, it’s just that I really don’t like it when other people know things I don’t. But Harry,” he said, bringing one hand up to play with Harry’s curls. “What’s the real problem? Honestly, this doesn’t bother me. I had no idea who you were so to me you’re just Harry.”

“Do you know what ‘famous and closeted’ means, Louis?”

Louis thought for a while, then shrugged. “No PDAs? A scripted coming-out?”

“Both, yes. And also that I’ve had fake girlfriends, to assure the fans that I’m straight. That might happen again, if I can’t get out of it.” 

“What does that mean?” Louis asked tentatively, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“It means I’ll have to go on dates with a girl and look like a real couple. Hold hands and stuff.” 

It was the ‘and stuff’ that worried Louis the most. He could handle Harry still being in the closet. Harry playing somebody else’s lover… Not so much. What did he want, then? There really was no other answer to that question than ‘be with Harry’. What was Harry even saying? That he should let him go? Because of something that _might_ happen that could hurt them both? But letting Harry go now… that would hurt them both too. 

Louis was in too deep, he had feelings now he hadn’t even known existed just last week. And of course, he couldn’t read Harry’s mind, but the pained and worried look he currently wore on his face told him that he felt the same. Louis had fancied guys before, but he had never had this kind of happiness and he wasn’t going to give it up. He wanted Harry and that’s all he was sure of. There really wasn’t any decision to be made. 

“Harry, I want you. I’m staying right here in your arms because it’s the best place I can think of. I will ask you this again now, like I promised. Will you be my boyfriend?”

The smile that broke out on Harry’s face then could have lit up the whole of Europe at night. 

“Yes! Of course I’ll be your boyfriend! Oh Louis… I was afraid you wouldn’t want to risk so much drama. Boyfriend…” Harry almost whispered the last word. 

The relief was very clear on his face and Louis kind of felt the same. He had been wondering and worrying about Harry’s job and now he knew. He finally knew. Harry attacked his lips then, and Louis sighed happily into it.

“So is this why you were so squirmy when we met?” he eventually asked. 

Harry nodded. 

“I thought you didn’t like me, twat!” Louis exclaimed. 

Harry laughed. “I’m sorry, but I have to be careful. I couldn’t be sure you weren’t taking advantage of me. Also, I’m not supposed to give out my actual phone number just like that.”

Louis giggled. “Yeah, I’m a dangerous predator. Beware.”

Harry smiled. “You most certainly are, but I’m glad that I walked into your trap.” 

That earned him another kiss.

“So what did you do in Paris?” Louis asked.

“I had appearances on two tv shows, one on Saturday and one on Sunday. I had rehearsals too, that’s why I had to be there on Friday. I tried to see a bit of the city when I could.”

“So are you a pop star? I mean, what do you sing? Pop? Rock? Something else? What genre?”

“Bit of those two, actually. Mostly pop. When I’m writing I just sort of do whatever I feel like. Writing new songs, actually _making_ the music, that’s my favourite part. Performing comes second. I especially love performing a song for the very first time. Gives me a rush.” 

Harry’s eyes were tearing up with excitement and his cheeks coloured a bright red. He was so passionate and Louis had never seen anything more beautiful. Harry hadn’t been exaggerating when he said that he really loved his job. It clearly made him extraordinarily happy and Louis felt an involuntary grin creep upon his face, caught up in Harry’s joy.

“Am I rambling?” Harry asked.

“Yes. I love it. Don’t stop.”

Harry went on to describe all aspects of being a singer. From recording and producing an album to public appearances and fan service, and Louis ate it all up. When Harry had calmed down a little and was silent for a moment, Louis could ask some questions.

“What were you thinking when I sang your song to you?”

“Honestly? For a second I was afraid you had fooled me from the beginning after all. Then, more rationally, I thought you had figured it out or that someone had told you and that this was your subtle way of letting me know. Of course, then I remembered that you don’t do subtle, so it was probably a coincidence.”

Harry leaned down to steal another kiss and Louis let his lips linger on Harry’s. He’d never get enough of the taste of Harry’s lips.

“So… What was that black car?”

Harry sighed softly and was visibly distressed, looking for words to explain it properly.

“I’m not entirely sure, but I _think_ they were paps or journalists tracking you. Someone must have noticed you staying for the night at my house and wanted to know what was going on so they could sell a story. There’s been some speculation about me lately, because I haven’t ‘dated’ anyone in a whole year and apparently I’ve been looking ‘gayer’. ‘M not sure what that means, but if they can sell a story about me and you to the media then that’s what they’ll do. They must have been working on their own volition, though, because they certainly weren’t called in by my team. I checked.”

“So why were they following me, and not you?”

“I think they wanted to see if you were going over to my house again. If I had gone to yours then they would have taken pictures of my car and of me, perhaps even of you. That’s why I came to get you someplace else. Not only do I not want to be outed because I can’t keep my hands off of you on your doorstep, which should be private, by the way, but I also don’t want to drag you into this media hellhole. Especially after only a few days.”

“Thanks for looking out for me. But this speculation, does that mean you’re going to have one of those ‘girlfriends’ soon?” Louis hated how weak and vulnerable he sounded. 

Harry looked at him and softly caressed his cheek. “I really hope not. I’m going to start by telling my team about you tomorrow. I hope they’ll leave us be for a while, until I’ve made up my mind.”

“About what?”

“Well, they’re going to want to know whether I’m going to come out or want to stay in the closet a little longer.” Louis knew he looked troubled. He _felt_ troubled.

Harry kissed the tip of his nose. “Louis, I promise that you’ll be the first to know about any decision I make and you’ll be the only one I’ll discuss them with. They need to know I have a boyfriend –“ Harry smiled brightly just saying the word “– first. Is that okay?”

Louis nodded. _Yes, tell them_ , he thought. 

“So you haven’t told anyone about me, then?” 

Louis was a little hurt, Harry was so important to him already and he wanted to tell the whole world about him, but didn’t Harry feel the same way about him?

Harry laughed. “Of course I have. I’ve told Niall about you, he’s my best friend.”

“Wait a minute. Niall Horan, by any chance?” Harry looked at him incredulously. 

“You have no idea about me but you do know Niall?”

Louis laughed. “Are you actually offended? My sisters drove me mad last summer. Everything they did, everything they said, it was all about Niall Horan. I’ve never once heard them about a Harry Styles, so don’t blame me!”

Harry chuckled. “’M taking Niall with me and we’re going for a surprise visit,” he said enthusiastically.

“Wear ear plugs,” Louis advised him dryly. Harry grinned and hugged him happily.

“As I was saying: I told Niall and my mum and my sister about you. Niall’s a sweetheart, really, but I think he _will_ throw his sugar at me next time I can’t shut up about you,” Harry said.

Louis’ stomach flipped and he sat up straight. “So you can’t shut up about me, huh?” he said, a smile playing on his lips and his hand softly tugging on a few of Harry’s curls just over his ear. He licked his lips suggestively and moved to properly sit in Harry’s lap.

“Does that turn you on?” Harry asked.

“Does what turn me on?” Louis said coyly. 

Harry’s lips found Louis’ ear and his teeth lightly grazed the pinna. 

“Me talking about you,” he whispered, “giving you all of my attention, even when you’re not around?” 

A shiver ran down Louis’ spine and he closed his eyes for a moment. 

“Well this certainly does,” he said, and he lightly let his lips brush against Harry’s. 

Harry’s lips were a bit chapped and scraped his but even that was pure pleasure to Louis. He looked at Harry and his gaze was heavy. Louis pressed a single hard and needy kiss to Harry’s lips and gauged his reaction carefully. He wanted to get off, with Harry, by Harry. He just _wanted_. He tried to convey all that in a second desperate kiss, as if asking for permission. The lust in Harry's eyes was unmistakable and he smiled when he nodded.

“Okay, Lou. But slowly,” he muttered. 

Louis nodded too and kissed him for real now. Oh, this felt so good. He’d missed kissing Harry, touching him. Opening his mouth to welcome Harry’s tongue, his hands disappeared under Harry’s shirt and felt him up. Harry was so _warm_. Harry moaned softly and Louis lifted up his shirt, ready to take it off. Harry quickly broke their kiss to let him do just that and he pulled Louis back in as soon as the shirt hit the ground. Harry’s hand slid from Louis’ knee up over his thigh to his hip. Louis made a sound of approval and moved his lips to a spot right below Harry’s left ear.

“Mmm, Lou, you sure you want to do this here?”

“Unless you’re uncomfortable, yes. I really don’t want to stop kissing you.”

Harry giggled and said: “No, ‘m good.”

“Good,” Louis said, getting up on his knees so he could push Harry down on the sofa and straddle him.

With Harry half naked beneath him, trusting and willing, Louis had to stop for a moment and let the moment sink in. He was finally allowed to touch him properly, and Harry was eager for it.

“You look so beautiful, babe,” Louis told him softly. 

He was very aware of the cock tenting in Harry’s ridiculously tight jeans and he moved his hips forward from where he was sitting on Harry’s thighs to make their cocks touch through the fabric. Harry gasped and Louis grinned. 

Opening Harry’s zipper, he said: “You’re going to have to help me with these, love. They’re too tight.”

His knuckles lightly grazed Harry’s dick and Harry moaned. Louis palmed him and Harry pulled him down to kiss him.

“Fuck, Lou, don’t stop,” he muttered.

“I have to,” Louis said, and he continued the fight with Harry’s jeans, trying to get them off.

It took him a few minutes and Harry started laughing. Louis laughed with him and oh, they were just two very nervous idiots. Finally done with the jeans, Louis crawled up to kiss Harry softly. 

It wasn’t long until Harry demanded that Louis undressed himself too, so when he lowered himself onto Harry again, there were only pants in between them. Louis shuddered at the skin-to-skin contact. Everywhere they touched felt like little sparks, and it made Louis crave more and more.

“Oh, Harry,” he panted in between heated kisses, and he rolled his hips against Harry’s dick. 

Harry made a soft noise, which encouraged Louis. He kissed down Harry’s neck and throat, down to his chest, and he made sure to tease Harry’s two sensitive nipples with his teeth.

“Your muscles, Haz, shit. So broad.”

“Trained them myself,” Harry said proudly and Louis snorted.

He kissed down Harry’s abs and pulled his pants down to his knees. Without thinking about it he took Harry into his mouth and only then did he realise that he had no clue what he was doing. He let his tongue swirl around the tip and wanted to take him in further, but then Harry hissed.

“Lou, cover your teeth, love. They’re sharp. No biting there, please.”

Louis did as Harry asked and covered his teeth with his lips. He suddenly felt very young. Tentatively he started bobbing his head up and down, and Harry groaned in pleasure.

“Feels good,” Harry said.

Louis put his hand at the base of Harry’s cock and tried to jerk him off simultaneously with the movements of his mouth. It took him a while to reach a good pace, but if Harry’s steady string of curse words was anything to go by, he wasn’t doing badly at all.

“Oh, Lou, you have no idea how good you look right now. So hot, babe,” Harry panted.

Louis moaned around Harry’s cock and started to use his tongue a bit, tentatively. Harry let out small moans whenever Louis did something that he liked and Louis slowly learned what to do. His saliva was everywhere and his jaw started to ache a bit from being stretched for so long, but he didn’t mind. Sucking Harry off was quite the pleasurable experience.

“Lou, pull off love, ‘m gonna come,” Harry said hastily. 

Louis popped off, still stroking him. “No, I wanna –“ he started to say, but Harry already came all over Louis’ face. 

Harry laughed nervously when he came down from his high. “Sorry, love.”

Louis licked around his lips to taste Harry. Salty.

“Fuck, Lou, you’re a fast learner. You were amazing,” Harry said, and he leaned up to kiss him. 

Their faces smushed together as they kissed, so now they were both covered in Harry’s come, but neither of them really cared. Then Harry flipped them over, clearly intent on sucking Louis’ off too. Louis complied easily, not really knowing what to expect. When Harry took him into his mouth, he gasped at the sensation of hot and wet around his cock. 

“Shit Haz. Feels so good,” he said. 

It didn’t take much for Louis to come and he forgot to warn Harry, but Harry took it all and Louis had never had such an orgasm. He’d been so worked up from just giving Harry a blow job, and then the sensation and filthy sight of Harry’s lips stretched around his dick had been almost too much for him. Harry crawled up to him and they kissed languidly before getting up to get cleaned up.

Louis’ blissful state was only interrupted when Harry swore loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, please tell me what you think!!  
> Feedback is much appreciated! :)
> 
> I'll update on Thursday, the 26th xxx


	10. 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write after last chapter, which had been in my head since the beginning.  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

“Fuck! Louis?”

Louis hurried out of his bathroom to find Harry standing in the middle of his bedroom, fully clothed again, facing the window.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“Uhm. See for yourself. They found me.” 

Louis rushed to the window and looked outside. He saw a black car with tinted windows parked outside, very probably the same one as a few days ago, just sitting there and waiting.

“So what now?” Louis genuinely had no idea what to do.

“Well, they’re not looking, so I don’t think they know which flat is yours. I think I’ll call someone from my management team first, see what they know and what they can do.”

“What are you going to say?”

“The truth,” Harry said, smiling widely. “That there are probable paps surrounding my boyfriend’s place and that I don’t want my boyfriend papped or making statements. Not yet in any way.”

Louis gently pushed Harry onto his bed and climbed in his lap. 

“Okay,” he said, and Harry pulled out his phone. “I kind of want to make a statement, though. Along the lines of ‘piss off’,” Louis said as Harry dialled a number.

Harry giggled against Louis’ lips, waiting for the phone to be picked up. Louis captured his top lip in between his own and nibbled softly on it. Then Harry directed his attention to the person he was calling.

“Hi, Ted, I have something to tell you and a question. Maybe multiple questions. How much time do you have?”

Things were silent for a moment as Harry listened and Louis just watched his face. Harry really was amazingly pretty.

“Five minutes, okay, so short version. So, last week I met a boy and now we’re dating. I’m currently at his place, and when I looked out the window just now I saw a surveillance car, probably paps. They were here Thursday evening too. I wasn’t here then and he used the back exit but now I am and my car is very clearly in the parking lot. I want them to leave him, and us, alone, what can I do?”

Louis was watching Harry’s lips as he spoke and god, they were sinful. Louis planted a soft kiss there and Harry couldn’t stop himself from smiling and blushing, stroking Louis’ back. He looked at Louis coyly and Louis pressed another cheeky kiss to his lips.

“Uhm, Ted, just a moment, I’m putting you on speaker phone so Louis can listen in.”

Harry fumbled his phone and Louis wrapped his arms around him.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Harry told Ted.

“So you’re at your boyfriend’s house?” they heard Ted say and Louis looked at Harry happily.

“Boyfriend,” he whispered and Harry couldn’t stop his own smile, the distraction causing him to answer Ted rather late.

“Uhm, yes, I am. His name is Louis.”

“Hello,” Louis said softly.

“Hi, Louis, nice to meet you. I’m Ted, one of Harry’s managers. Harry, just a moment, please, I am going to check something.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Harry slipped his hand under Louis’ shirt. It was cold and Louis jolted at the shock, but then he relaxed into the touch and Harry smirked. Louis softly bit this earlobe to get back at him. He pulled back and looked Harry in the eyes. Shit, his eyes. So beautiful, and so close. Their faces were only centimetres apart and the proximity had Louis a bit breathless. Harry, now blushing, was smiling down at him, and ever so slowly he lowered his gaze down to Louis’ lips. His eyelids fluttered shut for a moment and Louis was acutely aware of all the places their bodies touched. Harry opened his eyes again, but Louis was now looking at Harry’s lips as well. He leaned in carefully, not really knowing what they were doing because _they were on the phone for fuck’s sake_ , shouldn’t they be able to keep their hands and lips off of each other for a few minutes? 

Harry was biting his lip. What a sight. Louis leaned in even closer and Harry’s hand stilled on his back. The air around them was filled with anticipation and Louis had almost closed the gap between them. At the first touch of Harry’s lips he sighed softly and Harry shuddered.

“Harry, Louis?” Ted spoke suddenly and before properly locking lips they had to break apart.

Harry looked at Louis amusedly, probably because he looked as annoyed as he felt. Somehow this kiss was laden, and Louis didn’t quite know why but it felt important.

“Yes, Ted,” Harry said, still looking at Louis with an amused glint in his eye.

“I’ve checked what’s been happening in the fandom. There have been some fans who have noticed a rather dreamy look in your eyes in the interview you did on Tuesday, which aired on Wednesday. The Yahoo one. Naturally, they started a discussion about your love life and current potential love interests. On Wednesday morning you had a few fan photos taken after the meeting we had. Fans noticed a subtle love bite in those. The photos surfaced around the same time as the interview and the combination had them go wild.”

Harry looked both shocked and pleased. Louis just smirked smugly.

“So what happened then?” Louis asked.

“Well, long story short, I don’t think it’s paparazzi in that car. I think it’s one, or a few, very dedicated fans who are now stalking you, trying to figure out who gives you love bites and a dreamy stare. That’s probably what happened on Thursday.”

“Oh.” Harry’s eyes widened with shock. He looked positively mortified. “You slept at my house the night before, Lou. Shit. They must have followed you.”

Louis gasped. That wasn’t possible, was it? He had taken the fucking tube! How do you follow someone in the underground, switching lines and all?

“Harry, are your fans like private investigators or summat?” he asked.

Harry seemed speechless. “We… we joke about it all the time… The way they seem to know everything. I never thought…” he trailed off.

“But why are they here now?” Louis wondered aloud. _Matter at hand_. Focus, please.

“Well, while the love bite from Wednesday was quite dubious and could have been something else, Harry’s purple bruise on Friday was huge and unmistakeable.”

Louis snorted and Harry tried to look at him both cross and happily impressed. The result was rather ridiculous and Louis stifled his laugh in Harry’s neck.

“Harry returned from Paris and went straight to you, Louis. It may have raised some suspicion.” 

Louis sighed. “So what now?”

“Well, I suppose you can ask them to leave. They’re fans, I think they will listen and respect your wishes.”

“But…” Harry began. “Many people have stayed over. Why are they only following Louis? Why have they never followed any of the girls you set me up with?”

“Harry, none of those people have ever made you look as in love as Louis does.”

Louis felt hot all over, he blushed deeply and he looked at Harry to see his reaction at the casual mention of the words ‘in love’, but Harry was careful not to make any faces and to keep his eyes averted. His cheeks coloured too, though, and Louis smiled and hugged him tighter.

“So they’re running with a rumour, based on a few pictures and one interview where I was unfocused. I could just have had a bad week,” Harry said.

“Excuse me, _a bad week_?” Louis exclaimed incredulously, making Harry laugh hysterically at his outrage.

“Yeah, Harry, no one’s gonna mistake this for a bad week. You’ve been disgustingly happy and I was going to ask you about it in the next few days but then you called me. Congratulations, by the way, boys.”

“Thank you,” Louis said, and when Harry was done laughing he thanked him too.

“Thanks, Ted, I’m just going to ask them to leave then. We’ll talk later.”

“Okay, good luck, bye!”

Harry hung up and looked at Louis. “I’m going to tell them to leave my friends alone, in general. I can’t say boyfriend, but if you want you can come with me?”

Louis contemplated that. He’d probably end up staring at him love drunk. Not a good idea. 

“No, you go. The two of us together would cause an immediate scene, I’m afraid.”

Harry’s voice turned low and seductive when he said: “We can let them wait for a bit, though. How about that kiss?”

“Mmm,” Louis said, licking his lips and looking down to Harry’s.

“Haz, can I come to one of your interviews, sometime? Just… watch you work. You got so happy talking about it earlier; I’d just like to see you actually doing it.”

Harry pulled him closer. “Sure, but maybe a writing session or a performance would be more interesting than an interview. If you want, you can come tomorrow evening. We’re pretaping a performance and a backstage interview for a charity event. I can’t attend because I’ll be in America then, but I wanted to help regardless.”

Louis’ head snapped up. “When? How long?”

“In two months, I’ll be gone for about a week.”

Louis relaxed a bit. “Why pretape it now?

Harry shrugged. “Most convenient, I guess. But I have some time off next month, before I start promoting my new album. I usually take a vacation when I have a break, but I think I’ll stay in London, this time.”

Harry’s thumb brushed Louis’ bottom lip and Louis’ lips parted slightly at the touch. Louis tangled one hand in Harry’s curls and pulled. Harry’s head fell back and Louis pushed against his chest, laying him down on the bed. Louis straddled him and he felt Harry’s dick twitch beneath his own. Louis closed his eyes and swallowed as he rolled his hips. The low grumble coming from Harry’s throat was particularly arousing and he opened his eyes again, staring down at Harry with lust. Harry’s hands gripped his hips to hold him in place while he rolled his own hips up. Louis gasped in pleasure and finally leaned down, intent on kissing him. Harry pulled him in by his neck and it made Louis shiver.

“I’m so, _so_ attracted to you,” Harry told him.

“You better be,” Louis answered before finally pressing their lips together. 

They kissed and kissed and got each other off again and they completely lost track of time but Louis was utterly happy in the arms of his boy. He wanted to kiss and stroke and hold Harry forever. He was completely gone for him and the feelings got stronger every minute. 

When Louis' phone rang, however, they were reminded of the outside world. Harry decided that now would be a great time to send away the fans and while he dressed himself Louis answered his phone. Lottie.

“Hi Lots,” he said.

“Hi, Lou!” she squealed, obviously overexcited. Louis raised his eyebrows.

“Did you talk with Harry?”

“Yes, I did,” Louis said. “Why?”

“Well, what’s he do?”

“I don’t know why you sound like you just ran a marathon or why this matters so much to you, but he’s an accountant,” Louis said flatly.

“Oh. Wait, what? Huh? Are you sure?” 

Lottie sounded horribly confused. Harry was right, she’d known.

“Of course I’m sure. He told me.”

“But… Huh? Do you believe him?”

“I have no reason not to, he’s been nothing but honest with me,” Louis said, winking at Harry, who was silently laughing next to him. 

He was dressed and ready to go outside, but when he heard Louis telling Lottie that he was an accountant he’d decided to stay for a bit. 

He was still trying to compose himself when Louis said: “Hang on, Lots, he’s here. I’ll put him on the phone for you.”

He pressed ‘speaker’ and he heard his sister protest as he handed his phone to Harry.

“Hello, Lottie, this is Harry,” Harry said. 

The other side of the line went completely silent.

“Hello?” Harry tried, but it wasn’t until Louis pointed out that she was being impolite that she screamed.

“Hello, Harry,” she managed. “Louis William Tomlinson, I’ll get you for this!” she yelled.

Harry and Louis both laughed.

“I’d say I’m sorry, except I’m not. So how are you, Lots?” Louis asked her.

“Bit dizzy and internally screaming because apparently my brother is dating one of my idols,” she said indignantly.

Good, so she had regained control over her voice. Harry’s laugh had faded to a dopey grin and he looked at Louis.

“Well, I happen to be a massive fan of your brother, I hope that’s okay with you?” he said.

“I… Yeah, of course, that’s fine. Just… I didn’t know…” She sounded weak.

“That I’m gay?” Harry asked. “Well, I am. I do want to ask you not to tell anyone, please. As you may know, I’m supposed to be straight in the eyes of the public.”

“Yes, I know. I won’t tell, promise. I uhm… I want to wish you good luck. And congratulations. Louis is great, when he’s not _lying to his sister_.”

Louis could actually hear her gritting her teeth and he laughed. “I love you,” he told her and she made a vague sound.

“’M sure you do, Lou.”

Harry smiled widely and excused himself. Louis kissed him before he walked away and Lottie swooned when she heard the sound. Harry shut the door and Lottie burst.

“I can’t believe you’re dating Harry fucking Styles, you twat!”

“Think his middle name is Edward, actually, not Fucking,” Louis said.

He just knew she was rolling her eyes and he sighed. “Yes, I am, I’m dating Harry Styles and you better start believing it because I’m crazy about him and he’s very perfect and amazing.”

“Yeah, I know. Jesus, Lou, how does that even happen? Anyway, I’m happy for you.”

“You’re happy for yourself,” Louis said laughing.

“Well, that too. Can I tell Fizzy? And mum? I might have told them about my suspicions…”

“Yeah, sure, go ahead. Just… No one else. I don’t want him outed by anyone other than himself and only when he’s ready.”

“I promise, Lou. He seems like an amazing human. ‘M going now, though, bye!”

“Bye, Lots,” Louis said, and he hung up. He texted Zayn:

**\- So you and Liam knew something I didn’t, I’ll get you for that. I sincerely hope you didn’t tell anyone, though. X**

and he looked out the window to see what was going on in the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again on Sunday.  
> Please let me know what you think ;)  
> You can find me on Twitter (@laravd_s) or on Tumblr (laratjuhh) if you want.


	11. 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks to my computer for co-operating.  
> Time was frozen and stuff...

As far as Louis could see, there were five people hanging out of the car and Harry was speaking to them animatedly. It looked like they were asking him questions, but Louis didn’t see any photographic devices. He watched until Harry came back inside and the car drove away.

“You alright? Were they fans?” he asked as soon as Harry reached his front door. 

Louis was still half-naked and he didn’t care one bit. Harry eyed him up and down, closed the door behind him and grabbed Louis’ hips, pulling him close. Harry clearly liked him like this.

“Yes, they were fans. They asked me for autographs and photos, which I sadly had to say no to. I can’t do that when I’m in private, it would only cause a scene and attract more people. They’re gone now; I don’t think they’ll try this again. One of them was cheeky enough to ask me if my boyfriend lived here and I hope I didn’t blush too hard.”

Louis stifled his giggle into his hand. “What did you say?”

“I politely asked them to leave my friends alone. I don’t really know what to do with that. What if they’ll be mean to me, Lou? If I come out, I mean,” Harry said.

Louis took one of Harry’s hands in his and held it on his chest, and with the other he pulled him even closer.

“Come, dance with me,” he said, and he led Harry back to his bedroom.

There he pressed play on a playlist on his phone and curled himself back into Harry. Harry caught him and held him tight and together they stumbled around to Beyoncé. Harry’s proximity and willingness to do whatever he suggested had Louis a blushing mess and he hid his face in Harry’s neck until he was calm enough to answer him. Feeling Harry’s erratic pulse didn’t help, but he got there.

“See, Hazza, you can never please everyone in the world. Those people – your fans – they love you. They love your music and they love who you are. Anyone who doesn’t accept your sexual orientation doesn’t love you enough, I reckon. I can’t speak for you of course, and you’ve been through horrible things, but personally I will never let homophobes rule my world. So… if you feel threatened in your world, just come into mine. I promise I’ll fight them off.” 

Louis averted his eyes and said: “I’m sorry, that was cheesy as fuck.”

“Are you really sorry? I liked that. My safe haven.”

“Hmm, if you’re going to be soppy too, then no, I’m not sorry.” 

Louis looked deeply into Harry’s eyes and got lost in them. Harry’s gaze was full of tenderness and fondness, and Louis found himself unable to look away. Harry leaned in to kiss him and Louis suddenly turned very shy. He ducked his head at the last moment, making Harry pull back. Louis looked up again tentatively, and realised they were no longer dancing. Harry looked confused.

“You don’t want me to kiss you, Lou?” He sounded a bit hurt.

“I do, god, yes, I do. I don’t know what’s wrong with me today. I missed you so much over the weekend and today I get to see you again and we’ve done some sexual things and now I’m not sure how I’m supposed to feel because I liked it so much but it’s all so new and you make me so nervous all the time just by standing next to me that I get all weird and shy but yes I do want to kiss you so I don’t know –“ 

Harry’s lips were on his. They were soft and gentle, careful not to push him, and Louis melted into the touch. Being with Harry was intoxicating. When Harry pulled back a few moments later Louis felt like he was floating. Maybe he was.

“Lou, did we go too far? Were you not ready yet? You know I would have waited, right? If you had told me we were going too fast for you.”

“I know, and that’s not it. I wanted to, and I’ve been ready since I met you. But I’m not used to another human being making me so bloody nervous!” Louis exclaimed, and Harry grinned. 

“I’m used to not giving a fuck what anyone thinks of me and suddenly there’s this boy with stupidly pretty eyes and a stupidly gorgeous dimpled smile and he’s so fucking _perfect_ and he makes me fucking blush and giggle and worry about every breath I take. It’s exhausting but then he gives me all of his attention and I like it so much that I want to soak in it and basically I just don’t know what I’m doing half of the time. Like now,” Louis whined. 

Harry looked at him with the most adoring smile.

“I feel like my emotions are bungee jumping,” Louis concluded and that made Harry laugh.

“Have you ever fancied anyone before, Louis?”

Louis shook his head. “Not like this.”

“Well, if it’s any help; you make me feel the exact same way.” Harry kissed his forehead and Louis closed his eyes. “Just… since literally every aspect of this is new for you, will you please tell me when it becomes too much? We can slow down whenever you want to, you know that, right?”

Louis nodded. “Yes, I know. I’m happy that you understand. You overwhelmed me, ‘s all. You can kiss me now, ‘m good,” he said looking up into Harry’s eyes.

Harry cupped his cheek and did just that.

Harry stayed at Louis’ that night. The car with the fans hadn’t come back and they had no worries on their minds as they fell asleep, curled in on each other. They slept with their feet tangled and their arms resting on each other’s waists, faces still touching from when they had kissed each other into oblivion.

 

The next morning they each went their separate ways, but Louis told Harry that he’d come see him at the pretaping that night.

“I’ll have a car pick you up at half past six,” Harry had said. 

Louis was looking forward to it. He’d get to see his boyfriend doing what he loved most tonight.

When the car came, Louis smiled happily. He got in and greeted the driver enthusiastically. Mary, her name was. She seemed to know all about him and Louis wondered if Harry had talked about anything other than him today. The thought made his stomach flip. He was loud and bouncy and couldn’t wait to see Harry. Mary shook her head when Louis got out of the car at the studio and grinned to herself as Louis thanked her.

“Louis Tomlinson?”

Louis whipped around his head to see who was asking. There was a huge mass of muscle approaching him. ' _Better behave_ ', Louis thought.

“That’s me!” he said, trying not to look intimidated. 

The man smiled and shook his hand.

“Hi, I’m Benny. I’m Harry’s main bodyguard. I’ll bring you to him.”

“Main bodyguard? There’s more than one needed to keep him in check?”

The man laughed and Louis silently thanked whoever was listening for a sense of humour people approved of.

“He told me you were funny. I’ll leave the ‘keeping him in check’ part to you, though,” Benny joked. 

Louis breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. Benny looked intimidating, but he was friendly enough. 

He chatted with him freely until they reached Harry’s dressing room. Louis knocked and Benny was gone when Harry opened the door. Louis pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him.

“Missed you,” Harry mumbled. 

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck and breathed in his scent. “Missed you too,” he said. 

They pulled apart to look at each other happily and someone ‘aww’ed. Louis looked around the room, feeling busted. Oops. Of course there were other people, he wasn’t here just to snog Harry.

“Sorry. I’m Louis.” He waved, reluctant to let go of Harry, but Harry grabbed his hand and walked him over to the two people watching them with bright smiles plastered to their faces.

“Uhm, this is Louis. My boyfriend,” Harry said gleefully, and Louis squeezed his hand.

“Louis, these are Dan, my stylist, and Jennifer, my make-up artist. They’ll be working on me for the next thirty minutes of so. They’ll make me pretty,” Harry said grinning.

Louis stared at him, uncomprehending. “I think you’re plenty pretty,” he deadpanned.

Harry giggled and said: “But the cameras don’t. I need make-up. You already ruined my chances for wearing a sheer shirt.”

Louis frowned. “How so?”

Harry lifted up the shirt he was wearing. He had scratch marks and faint bruises on his sides and back and Louis blushed profusely.

“Oh, fuck. Did I do that?” he asked, shocked. 

Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows. “If I had minded, I would have told you to stop. It’s just inconvenient, because if anyone sees your fingerprints on me, forensics will find you in a heartbeat.”

Louis laughed and his concern was gone.

Jennifer then cleared her throat. “Styles, sit,” she ordered, pointing to a chair in front of a mirror on wheels. 

Harry kissed Louis’ cheek and obeyed her, while Louis sat down next to the mirror, facing Harry.

“So, what’s happening tonight? Are you on a tight schedule?” Louis asked.

“Sort of. ‘M not the only act recording something here tonight, although I doubt it’s all for the same event. There’s a real audience. I have twenty minutes to tape three songs, but first I have an interview."

Louis nodded and he thought for a while. “Haz… The people I’ve met so far all seem to know about us. Can we… uhm… be affectionate?”

Harry played with his lip while he thought about it, until Jennifer slapped his hand away. 

“I think we can, yes. Backstage, I mean. Everyone here has signed an NDA I think, except for the audience. And people in this business are more accepting. ‘M not afraid of them. So… yes.”

Louis smiled. “What’s an NDA?” he asked.

“A non-disclosure agreement. Means you can’t talk about what happens here.”

Louis nodded. When Harry was done in hair and make-up – Jennifer had to tell him to sit still a few times after Louis had distracted him – he went over to Dan, who had wheeled in a rack of clothes for Harry to choose from. When he’d decided on what to wear, he boldly asked for Louis to help him undress, making Louis blush and stutter.

“Fuck's sake, Harry, is it going to be like this all the time when Louis is with you?” Jennifer exclaimed. 

Dan laughed and said: “I prefer this, though. He was so silent and pensive all through last week.”

Harry turned to Louis, laughing, and ran up to him. He kissed him passionately and Louis didn’t give a shit about the people watching anymore. 

They only broke apart when Jennifer said: “Oi, Styles, I _just_ did your face! Cut it out!” because he couldn’t contain his giggles.

Louis decided he liked Jennifer. He resolutely turned Harry around and slapped his arse to send him back to Dan, who was waiting patiently.

“So apparently I’m going on stage half hard later,” Harry said, and Jennifer groaned exasperatedly.

“Well, at least he’s happy,” Dan sighed and Louis grinned.

Not ten minutes after Harry was finally fully dressed, his vocal coach came in. His name was Tom and he was tall, muscular and Zayn-level handsome. Louis had to tell himself to relax, that Tom was not going to take Harry from him.

_'Breathe, Louis. They work together. He sees him every day, but he’s into you, not him. Relax.'_

They did a few exercises and a run-through of all three songs, and Louis was in awe. Harry’s voice was beautiful. Deep and raw but steady and moving. Louis was staring with his mouth wide open. Shit. Harry could sing. Well, of course he could, or he wouldn’t have been able to make it his job, but Louis was completely enchanted. Not only did Harry’s voice give him chills all over his body, he looked extremely hot while singing too.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

Harry clearly gave every note his all and Louis resisted the urge to palm himself. When Harry shifted his attention to sing directly to him, he forgot to breathe for a moment. Tom gave Harry a few corrections and left, and Harry took one look at Louis and suddenly he was backed into a wall with Harry’s hands on either side of his head and Harry’s thigh against his crotch.

“I can see why the world would be mad about you,” Louis said, a bit breathless.

“Yeah? You liked that?” Harry whispered in his ear. “You better calm down though,” Harry said, pressing his thigh harder against him. Louis whimpered. “We have to leave this room in five minutes.”

“I was not prepared for this,” Louis protested. “You could have warned me that you’re sex on legs when you sing!”

Harry smirked and Louis kissed him hard, desperate and needy. There was a knock on the door and Harry let him go.

“Come on. That’s Benny, I think. We have to go.”

Harry was already at the door and Louis followed hastily, mind still foggy.

 

During the interview, Louis watched Harry be excited about the charity event they were filming for, and about his new album. When asked about girls Harry looked over to Louis too many times and they had to stop. The interviewer was quickly informed about the situation and she was told to not include any of that. It seemed that Harry just couldn’t help himself, though. His eyes wandered to Louis every few seconds and more than once he forgot the question while answering. 

When it was finally done, Louis pounced on him and Harry let him for a few seconds, before gently pushing him away, looking embarrassed.

“Louis? There are other people in this room,” he said softly. “And also cameras and microphones.”

He looked around uncertainly, but the camera crew quickly reassured him.

“We shut everything off right after you were finished,” they promised him.

Harry looked relieved and kissed Louis back.

“Sorry. I’ll warn you next time. Maybe I’ll even behave myself,” Louis said.

“As if you could,” Harry said laughing.

“Judging by the compromising position you’re both in, I’d say this is the infamous Louis,” a voice with a thick Irish accent suddenly said.

“Nialler!” Harry exclaimed, and when Louis turned around he saw Niall Horan standing there. He must have just come in.

Refusing to get off of Harry, Louis just waved. “Yes, I am. And you’re Niall.”

It wasn’t a question and Niall just grinned. He sat down next to them on the floor and studied Louis for a couple of moments.

“Yeah, you’re just as pretty as he said,” Niall stated, and Harry looked pleased. Louis blushed but raised his eyebrows.

“And you’re just as funny as my sisters screamed every five minutes last summer,” Louis countered.

“Keep him. I like him,” Niall told Harry.

“So, do I have to introduce you, guys?” Harry asked. 

“Not necessary, no, but since you’re probably dying to introduce him as your boyfriend to me, go ahead,” Niall said, completely unfazed. 

Harry grinned. “You got me. Ni, this is my boyfriend.”

“Hi boyfriend. Be good to my Harrybabe or I _will_ hunt you down.”

Louis believed it. “I have no intention of doing anything else,” he told him earnestly.

“Good lad,” Niall said. “Can we go for pizza after this?”

Harry shrugged. “Sure.”

“You coming too?” Niall asked Louis. 

Harry batted his eyelashes at Louis, making him laugh.

“Yeah, I’ll come.”

“Oh, Harry, the stage is yours in about ten minutes, by the way.”

“Thanks, Niall,” Harry said, urging Louis out of the room.

 

Hair and make-up were checked quickly on their way to the stage and Louis felt nervous, as if he was the one about to perform. He held Harry’s hand tightly in his and squeezed it a few times. Louis was allowed to the side of the stage with him and he squeezed his hand one more time.

“What’s the matter?” Harry asked, worried.

“Stage fright,” Louis said, gritting his teeth. 

Harry burst out laughing, probably from the nerves. He laughed so hard he had to hold on to something – Louis – to stay upright.

“Well, you just successfully cured mine,” he said with mirth in his eyes. 

With a kiss to Louis’ cheek he was gone, onto the stage.

Louis watched and watched and it was even better than in the dressing room. Harry knew how to work a crowd. He was entirely in his element and everyone loved him. He was so buoyant, full of energy and joy out there on that stage. He looked outrageously happy and when he got off stage it was clear that performing gave him a huge adrenaline rush. He took it out on Louis, who was more than happy to please him.

 

Suddenly they were pulled apart and ushered into a private room. Emergency meeting, was all that they told them until more people of Harry’s team had arrived.

“Harry, someone posted this picture online. We’re trying to track them down but we have nothing so far.”

On the screen of a laptop they had brought, they showed a photo. It was taken earlier that evening, Louis sitting in Harry’s lap with Harry’s arms around him. It was all over twitter already.

Fuck. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter feels weird. Not a bad weird, just weird.  
> Maybe it's just me :P  
> Come find me on Tumblr (laratjuhh) or Twitter (@laravd_s) if you want :)  
> xxx
> 
> P.S. Next chapter in either one, two or three days. I have extra time so it'll be up on Wednesday at last, woohoo!!


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a challenge to write...

There was a lot of commotion around the two of them, people were shouting things and running around, and it was pure chaos. The room they were in was some sort of conference room, with a big round table in the middle and lots of chairs. Louis could only focus on Harry, however. He had no idea what exactly was happening and why everything was so hectic all of a sudden. The only one who could explain it to him properly was the boy holding his hand, but Harry looked stunned, unable to speak or move or even look at him. Harry looked very frightened; there was a look of sheer horror on his face and Louis did not have the faintest idea how to console him. He felt inadequate.

“Harry,” he said softly, tugging on his hand. No reaction.

“Harry,” he said again, a little bit louder now. 

Harry let go of his hand and went to sit at the table in one of the unoccupied chairs. He still hadn’t looked at him, and Louis was starting to panic. Harry couldn’t just let go of him! Not when he looked so out of it, like he was barely holding himself together.

“Harry!” Louis now shouted, hoping to break through his trance. 

It worked, Harry looked at him. His face was pale and hollow, eyes unfocused, and no trace of emotion other than pure, unadulterated fear. Louis didn’t think and threw himself at him, pulling him into an awkward hug. He felt Harry stiffen beneath him instead of welcoming his touch. Louis pulled back, confused and hurt. What was happening? Why didn’t Harry want him near?

He took a step back and eyed Harry critically. He was completely still, hunched in on himself, and he flinched whenever someone came too close to him. Louis thought he should get Harry alone somehow to try and get him out of this state of fear, although he didn't know how yet.

“Harry?” he said, gently now, and he took one of his hands in between his own. 

Harry flinched as if he wanted to pull back his hand, but then he didn’t. Good, so Harry still trusted him on a basic level, Louis just had to be cautious. Carefully and very slowly, Louis reached out one hand to cup Harry’s face. Harry didn’t lean into the touch, but he didn’t move away either. He didn’t even flinch. Progress.

“Excuse me?” Louis shouted blindly, refusing to take his eyes off of Harry. “Is Benny here?”

When that didn’t get an immediate reaction, Louis yelled: “Benny!” and within seconds Benny was at their side. Maybe the badly concealed panic in his voice had impressed someone.

“Benny, I need you to take me and Harry somewhere else. Anywhere is good, as long as there are no other people around. I think he’s in some sort of shock and nothing here will help him. Is that okay?”

“You can’t leave now, this is about the two of you, and you’re the key players. I think your presence is important,” Benny said.

“Please,” Louis added, trying to convey his concern for Harry and the severity of the situation to him.

Louis dared to look away from Harry’s eyes to see Benny’s reaction for just a second, and Harry’s hand suddenly clutched his. Responsive. Louis immediately responded by rubbing circles into Harry’s skin. Benny nodded curtly and together they helped Harry up. He guided them to a different room in the same corridor, where it was quiet. They sat Harry down on a chair and Benny told Louis he would wait outside, leaving them alone. Louis thanked him and got another chair to sit down directly opposite Harry.

“Harry, can I touch you?” Louis asked tentatively.

The only thing Harry said in response was: “Louis…” before he trailed off.

Louis had no idea what to do or how to get Harry back to the here and now, wherever he was. It was like his body was there, but his mind was somewhere else entirely.

“Harry, love, can you look at me?” he tried, not knowing where to start. 

Harry looked at him, but it clearly took him a lot of effort. 

“I’m going to take your hands, okay?” Louis announced, hoping it would help not to startle him. “You can refuse if you don’t want me to.”

Louis slowly reached out to take both of Harry’s hands in his, keeping them on Harry’s knees, and Harry just looked down on them. He shuddered. Louis wanted to take him into his arms and roll them both into blankets but that wasn’t an option right now. 

“Are you cold, love?” Louis asked. Harry nodded slowly. “Do you want me to get you something warmer to wear?”

Harry suddenly looked up at him, panic written all over his face. “Don’t go!” he said, digging his nails into Louis’ hands.

“Okay, love, ‘m not going anywhere if you don’t want me to. Promise,” Louis said. “Hazza, you don’t need to tell me what happened, or what you’re so afraid of right now, but I do need you to tell me what to do to help you. If you know, of course.”

For a long time there was no answer, but Louis didn’t want to push or rush Harry in this fragile state.

“Just… hold me, please,” Harry said eventually, voice weak and pleading.

Louis pulled on his hands gently and Harry got up. He stumbled forward and almost fell over but Louis caught and steadied him. He pulled him down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him, cradling him. Harry leaned against him, nuzzled his face into his neck, and Louis could only hope he would be okay soon.

“You’re alright, love, you’re safe. I’ve got you. Want me to distract ya?”

He felt Harry nod against his neck and he kissed his curls.

“So when you were performing, before… You were bloody brilliant. I think you’ve made every single person in the audience fall hopelessly in love with you. You’re an amazing singer, curly. Keep up the good work. You kind of swept me off my feet,” Louis said, laughing softly.

A small smile made it’s way onto Harry’s face and Louis was pleased. This worked.

“And earlier, in the dressing room with your vocal coach, when it was just you singing and nothing else? That was pure magic,” Louis added. “Your voice is so low and attractive, I had trouble concentrating on anything else there.”

Harry looked a lot less pale and frightened now, so maybe Louis was on the right track.

“Think he likes you,” Harry mumbled.

“Who?” Louis asked.

“Tom. Looked at you a fair amount of times.”

“Well, I _am_ very likeable, I can’t deny that. ‘M also very taken by his client, and gladly so, so that’s a bummer for him.”

“I think he got the message, yeah. The way you were staring at me was far from subtle,” Harry said, and there was more life in his voice now. His smile felt genuine and his eyes were focused again.

“You feeling a bit better, love?’ Louis asked him.

“Yeah. Don’t want to face the outside world yet, though.”

Harry sighed and Louis wished he could just take him home and tuck him into bed. Could he? Did they really need Harry’s presence?

“Hazza? Do they really need you in there? Or us? Or can I take you home and take care of you?” he asked. 

Harry thought for a moment and then fished his phone out of his pocket. “Here, ask Ted. He’ll know, I think he’s here by now as well.”

So that’s what Louis did. He called Ted and explained the situation the best he could, and after some negotiations he got the green light to leave with Harry. One of Harry’s personal drivers would be sent and Benny would escort them to the car. Louis thanked him and hung up.

“Your place or mine?” he asked Harry, who had trouble deciding.

“Mine,” he suddenly said determinedly, and Louis wondered what he’d thought of that made him decidedly _not_ want to go to Louis’, but he shook it off. Not now. 

He hugged Harry tightly for a few moments longer, and then he asked Harry if he could stand. He could, but he was still wobbly, so Louis held onto him at all times. They were brought to a car as soon as they emerged from the room and they spent the drive to Harry’s in silence. Louis had one hand on Harry’s thigh and the other around his shoulders and although he was still very tense, he seemed to somewhat relax at Louis’ touch now. 

Harry looked ready to fall asleep by the time they arrived, but Louis needed him to stay awake just a tad longer.

“Your key, love, where is it?”

With great effort Harry fished it out of his pocket, and Louis opened the front door. He shut it behind them quickly and asked Harry where he wanted to go.

“Just want to sleep, Lou. ‘M so tired.”

Louis led him to his bedroom and sat him down on the bed.

“Don’t go to sleep yet, love. Want you to drink some water. I’ll be right back,” he said, stroking Harry’s face with both hands. 

He waited for Harry to nod before he ran off to the bathroom to get him a glass of water. Harry drank it quickly after announcing that he was very thirsty, so drinking had been a good call on Louis’ end.

“Want me to help you undress?” 

Harry nodded again. 

While Louis stripped him of his clothes, Harry said: “This is weird. I feel like I _want_ to be turned on by you undressing me but I physically _can’t_. I’m just too exhausted.” 

A heartbeat later he added: “And everything is spinning. Lou?”

He sounded scared again. Louis grabbed his hands and sat there whispering words of reassurance until Harry calmed down again. When the both of them were finally only in their pants they got under the duvet, and Louis held Harry close. 

Harry was clearly fighting sleep, but Louis couldn’t really do anything but try and soothe him. Suddenly, after lying there for some time, Harry started talking. Louis could tell that he was a lot calmer, because his breathing was steadier, more even now.

“Thank you for making me feel safe again,” Harry said.

“Anytime, love. Told you I’d fight off your demons, didn’t I?”

Harry smiled. “How’d you know what I needed?”

“I’ve had my fair share of panic attacks when I was growing up. I was terribly afraid of people not liking me. Not liking my jokes. Finally got over it when I was about eighteen, I learned not to give a fuck. Only a select few people’s opinions matter now. But I remember how it felt. Your fit looked similar so I just…”

“But you’re brilliant, Louis! You are the funniest lad I’ve ever met!”

Louis beamed. “See, you matter. Thank you, love. How are you feeling?”

“’M not entirely sure. ‘M stressed but too exhausted to give in to it, but I’m not haunted by the memories anymore.”

Louis frowned. “What memories?”

Harry held him closer, maybe looking for safety and stability, something to ground him. Louis wrapped his arms around him tighter.

“When they said that picture of us was all over the internet,” Harry shuddered and Louis rubbed his back, “I had flashbacks to when I was sixteen and got beaten up for walking hand in hand with my boyfriend. It felt so real and vivid, like I was actually there again. I… it was horrible, Lou. I thought people were coming to attack me and I was unable to move and then you were there taking me away from all those people and talking to me about something that makes me happy and just… I needed that. Thank you so much, Lou, thank you so much.” 

Harry had hidden his face in Louis’ shoulder and Louis kissed and stroked his hair.

“You’re in my arms now, Haz, safely in your own bed. Nothing can hurt you here. So that’s where the fear came from. The stress, too?”

Harry took a few moments to reply. “No, that’s… They’re gonna want me to decide now. About coming out or not. Like, immediately, instead of in a few weeks.”

“Shhh, calm down, love,” Louis said after Harry’s voice went up an octave. “We can talk about this tomorrow. I will be okay with whatever you choose, but believe me, it can wait. You don’t have to think about it until you’re ready. Are you gonna try and sleep now?”

“Yeah. I have a headache. Will you hold me?”

Harry looked up into Louis’ eyes and Louis kissed his lips softly, gently, while squeezing Harry closer until every centimetre of their bodies were touching.

“’Course I’ll hold you, dweeb. ‘M not letting go of you till you’re feeling well again, you can bet on that.” 

‘ _I love you_ ,’ is what he thought but didn’t say. 

He thought it was true, though. So much affection welling up inside him; that had to be love. They fell asleep like that, limbs completely tangled up and holding on to each other for dear life, no idea what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all <3  
> Find me on Tumblr (laratjuhh) or Twitter (@Laravd_S) if you like :)  
> Update on Sunday xxx


	13. 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh :)
> 
> All twitter handles apart from Harry's and Niall's are made up and have nothing to do with possible real twitter profiles.

Louis dreamed that he and Harry were in the backseat of a car, going somewhere unknown. Harry was whispering filthy things in his ear, and Louis felt the blood rush not only to his dick but to his ears and cheeks as well. Harry massaged his inner thigh with his hand, starting at Louis’ knee, moving up slowly. He then started using both hands, one on each thigh, still working their way up and still whispering. Harry’s hands pushed Louis’ thighs open and when he’d reached his groin, he cupped Louis’ length without warning, not moving his hand, while actively palming his own. 

Louis was rock hard when he woke up. Harry was lying on him, with his head on his chest. His right foot was in between Louis’ knees and Harry’s knee was lying on Louis’ erection. Louis did not have the heart to wake him up or move him, so he caressed Harry’s arm and then stilled again, arms around him and trying to forget his morning wood. 

It worked, until Harry moved his knee up further and wrapped himself tighter around Louis. The sliding pressure on his cock felt so good that Louis had to actively stop himself from seeking more friction. He was good for a couple of minutes, but then Harry’s leg slid back down ever so slowly and Louis could not stop himself from gasping in pleasure. Even asleep Harry was messing with his sanity. It happened again, and Louis wished Harry was awake so he could do something. Like move Harry’s leg. 

The third time Harry’s knee moved upwards, Louis groaned in frustration. He could of course grip the back of Harry’s knee and hold him in place, but he enjoyed the movement far too much. He just didn’t want to wake Harry up. He could feel Harry’s own dick fattening up against his hip, and it only added to the frustration for Louis. It only turned him on more. He closed his eyes when Harry’s leg started to slide down again and he let a few soft noises slip. Suddenly Harry groaned and his knee stilled. Louis took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes.

“Shit, Lou, you’re hard,” was Harry’s spoken contribution to Louis’ agony, coming in a sleepy, groggy, dangerously alluring voice.

“Yes, and so are you. _Please_ keep moving,” Louis whined. 

He was taken aback by how wrecked he sounded. The frustration was much greater than the satisfaction at the moment, and since Harry had been awake there hadn’t been any improvement to his situation.

“Moving? Like this?” Harry asked.

He moved his knee up and down in a steady pace and Louis didn’t try to hold back his sounds any longer.

“Yes, like that!”

Harry started kissing Louis' torso with open mouth.

“You were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you but you’re such a _tease_ … Ah!”

Louis’ nails dug into Harry’s arm and Harry moaned.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis panted, and then he moved one hand to Harry’s crotch to palm him.

“Shit, Lou, yes,” Harry said, squeezing his eyes shut.

Harry moved his head backwards and Louis could finally kiss him. Louis turned towards him and yanked Harry’s pants down and kicked them off. Harry’s knee came up again to Louis’ crotch and got trapped in between them. Louis pushed it down again, along with his own underwear, which he kicked off too.

“Oh, fuck, Harry,” Louis whispered as he felt Harry’s erect penis against his abdomen. 

He gripped both of their cocks in one hand, stroking them together. Since it was his left hand, this position got tiring fairly quickly, and Louis gently pushed Harry on his back and climbed on top of him. He aligned their cocks, started stroking them with his right hand and leaned down to kiss Harry. Harry’s hands were scratching his back, but making their way down to Louis’ arse gradually.

“Shit, you’re so hot Lou,” Harry said in a broken voice.

The only answer Louis could manage was a loud whimper. Harry kneaded his arse and spread his cheeks, lightly grazing his rim in the process. Louis was overwhelmed by the sensations and he started kissing the spot right below Harry’s left ear, while speeding up his hand movements. Harry bucked his hips up in response.

“Lou, do you have twitter?” Harry suddenly asked. 

Louis stopped what he was doing and sat up, utterly confused.

“Harry, if you don’t mind, I’m trying to get us off.”

“Oh I know, sorry, I was just thinking…”

“About social media? When I’m trying to make you forget your own name? What am I going to do with you!” Louis said exasperatedly, shaking his head and making Harry laugh. 

Harry looked up through his eyelashes and bit his lip. “Suck me off?” he suggested coyly and Louis grinned. He ducked down to kiss Harry’s lips.

“If Twitter turns you on, then by all means go ahead, babe,” Louis said sweetly.

“No, I don’t mean… Ah! Fuck,” Harry said when Louis took him into his mouth.

He let his tongue tease Harry, licked the precome from his slit and took him in further. Going back up he sucked hard and Harry screamed in pleasure. His own neglected cock was leaking on the sheets. Harry had spread his legs as widely as he could and his hands were fisting the duvet. Louis reached up with both hands to play with Harry’s sensitive nipples, but then he had to tug on his own dick a few times to somewhat relieve the pressure.

Harry was a writhing mess while Louis worked his mouth over him and Louis thought the way Harry responded to him was wonderful. Harry could barely keep his hips still, but Louis was glad that he did. With one hand on the base of Harry’s cock and the other on his own, he brought the both of them to the edge. Harry’s cry of “Louis, oh fuck, fuck, LOU!” was barely enough to warn him, but he moved back up and sucked as hard as he could and Harry arched his back and curled his toes and fingers in the sheets as he came.

The feel of Harry’s come spurting into his mouth was enough for Louis to come too. He shot his load over Harry’s exposed arse and his own hand and chest, while he stroked the both of them through it.

When he finally pulled off he crawled up to Harry’s chest and spat out his come over the tattoos there. Harry was panting but he was looking at Louis adoringly and one hand came up to stroke his hair. Louis looked him in the eyes and smiled.

“You look absolutely wrecked,” he said. 

Harry groaned and pulled him in for a heated kiss. “You made a mess of me, Lou, look what you’ve done!”

“Well, I say it looks good on you,” Louis said, looking down at the come on Harry’s skin and biting his lip.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Harry breathed, before attacking Louis’ lips and rolling them over.

Louis let him, for a minute or so, but then he slowed down the kiss, effectively calming the both of them down.

“I never want to stop kissing you, Lou.”

“Me neither, so stop talking, babe.”

Harry giggled and Louis was hopelessly endeared. This dork was his to kiss and cuddle and nobody else’s. Louis sighed happily and let Harry take control again. Harry took Louis’ hands and guided them to his hair. Louis happily obliged, he didn’t even care that there was still come on his hand and that he was getting it in Harry’s curls, for now he just wanted to touch Harry as much as he possibly could.

Suddenly Harry sat up and suggested that they take a shower.

“As long as I get to keep my hands on you, sure,” Louis said.

 

After their shower they reluctantly got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Louis made them breakfast and Harry looked at him the whole time.

“You’re staring,” Louis remarked.

“Yeah. You’re too gorgeous not to,” Harry said unashamed.

Louis laughed and walked over to him to comb a hand through his damp curls and place a kiss on his lips. Harry let out a low whine when Louis walked away again but Louis just wiggled his bum. 

When they were eating, Harry asked again: “Lou, do you have twitter?”

Louis smiled. “Yes, but I rarely use it. Why?”

“Well, what’s your name?” Harry asked while picking up his phone, which lay on the table next to him.

“Just @LTommo,” Louis said.

Harry did something on his phone and it wasn’t long before Louis’ phone started making sounds.

“What did you do?” he asked warily, but Harry just smiled. 

Louis grabbed his phone; his twitter mentions were blowing up.

“Harry, I can’t see what you did, there’s too much happening,” he said, confused.

“I followed you and I tweeted you,” Harry explained.

Louis searched ‘Harry Styles’ and went to his profile.

“So this is the famous, hot, straight pop star Harry Styles,” Louis mused.

“Yeah, not entirely. I was awake last night… I woke up and started thinking. About what I want to do now. I checked twitter and my fans were being so sweet, so understanding. I thought… maybe coming out wouldn’t be so bad.”

Louis was dumbfounded. This was a surprise. What?

“Harry, you almost died last night, just thinking about the possibility. What the hell happened?”

“Like I said, they were so accepting. There’s a fair amount of fans that inferred from that picture that we’re a couple. And I thought… you’re worth it. You make me want to take the risk. You make me feel so much, and my desire to share those feelings with the world is greater than my fear of possible reactions. It really is. I want to hold you in public, be proud that I have the most amazing boy in the world. And it just suddenly… it didn’t seem like such a hard thing to do.”

“And you’re absolutely sure about this?” Louis asked, disbelieving. 

Harry nodded. “’S not like it’ll happen tomorrow. There’ll need to be preparations.”

Louis shook his head, searching for some clarity.

“Yeah, no, I get it. It’s just… I don’t know how you can go from panic attack to ‘yes I want this’ in a matter of hours. I don’t want you to rush into something when you’re not absolutely sure you’re ready for it.”

Harry pointed to Louis’ phone. “Look what I tweeted you.”

Louis looked.

 **@Harry_Styles** : Saw you like the picture of me and **@LTommo**. **@NiallOfficial** was there too, why wasn’t he included?

Louis huffed out a laugh. “You’re making it seem like you were in turn sitting in Niall’s lap or summat.”

“Well, he’s handsy. I practically was.” Harry shrugged.

“A lot of these people are asking if we’re dating, Haz,” Louis said softly. “What are you going to do?”

“Look at my next tweet,” Harry said.

It was a reply to a fan, who had asked just that.

 **@Harry_Styles** : **@HarrysRose** We’re very good friends .X

“For now this will be enough. We’ll make a plan with management for how we’re going to do this,” Harry said. 

Louis was lost in thought for a moment. “So you’re a hundred percent sure about this?”

“About ninety-eight, but it’s enough. For me, that is. I do want to know if you would be okay with publicly dating me.”

“I think so. I do think this is all going very fast and that’s a bit… overwhelming to me. Do you know what I mean? We’ve only known each other for a week and a half. Thinking about it objectively, this is crazy.”

Louis sounded a lot calmer than he felt. Harry’s big green eyes were full of warmth and understanding and Louis had trouble not to get lost in them again. Stupid enticing boyfriend; he was distracting him from what he wanted to say. _Focus, Louis_. 

“I mean… Before this becomes everybody else’s story, shouldn’t we explore it together? In private? I’m hopelessly falling for you, Hazza, and I do want to shout it from the rooftops, but… I don’t know. I kind of enjoy that we’re a secret. That we know something the rest of the world doesn’t. Do you see where I’m coming from?”

Harry hugged him fiercely. 

“Yes, of course I understand. Coming out wouldn’t be tomorrow, or next month, it would be next autumn at the earliest. It’s just… I’m fighting an internal battle the whole time. On the one hand there’s the fear of being attacked for being gay, which won out yesterday evening, but then there’s also the strange but strong desire to take you out and hold your hand and kiss and cuddle in public like any other couple would do. The latter is now, for the first time, winning out and it makes me reckless, I suppose. I didn’t think it through and what you’re saying makes so much more sense. I quite like us being a secret too, for now. I just don’t want you to _have_ to be my secret. You’re so precious to me. You’re pretty fucking perfect, you know. I’m completely mad for you. Bonkers. Don’t think there’s a cure.”

Harry was rambling now and Louis kissed him softly before answering. 

“So maybe we should hold off. Not make a plan yet, just us in secret. Plenty of time for coming out plans in a few months’ time. I don’t suppose it’s much work, is it?”

“No, it’s more of a timing thing. Time it right to use it as promo. It certainly isn’t much work to set up a few carefully calculated articles and questions for me to respond to.”

“Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah, I am now. Thank you. I feel so calm and rational, wonderful! It’s a sensible decision and it feels good. Eases my inner battle. Thanks, Lou.”

They kissed again and when Harry drove Louis home later, Louis didn’t have a worry on his mind. He didn’t think about anything except the way Harry looked so stunning driving. He looked strong and broad and the winter sun caressed his face, making it light up. Louis was utterly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will me more of Larry in combination with Ziam and Niall. OT5, yay! :)  
> Come find me on tumblr (laratjuhh) or twitter (@Laravd_S) if you like!  
> Update on Wednesday/Thursday. Xxx
> 
> EDIT: I'm having trouble writing the next chapter. Bear with me please, I'll see if I can update on Sunday.  
> I'm trying my best for you <3


	14. 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: my apologies.
> 
> It's been a week and a half since my last update, and I feel bad about that.  
> Thing is, I was stuck. I suddenly had this other idea and thought it could do no harm to work that out, it's only a one-shot after all, but then I couldn't get my head back in this story and I had a LOT of trouble writing on. I'm sorry it's very late, but I'm happy that I got there eventually.
> 
> Enjoy Xx

“Can I come over? Are you home?” Zayn asked Louis through the phone. He sounded agitated.

“Yeah, sure, what’s up?”

“I just… I’m worried about you. And I had a fight with Liam and I don’t know what to do. I just need a chat if you don’t mind.”

“Well, sure. See you in a bit.”

“Thanks, see you. Bye.”

It was a week after the incident with the photo. Harry had been reprimanded for tweeting Louis, publically announcing who he was. Louis didn’t care very much, because he very rarely used his twitter. He’d changed all of his social media settings from ‘public’ to ‘private’ and so far nobody had bothered him. Tens of thousands of people had said that they looked cute in that picture, though, and Louis agreed wholeheartedly. They never found out who took the photo.

Harry had been going back and forth on whether he wanted to come out or not, and Louis couldn’t do much besides support him. Louis genuinely didn’t care much. On the one hand he enjoyed being ‘Harry pop star Styles’ secret boyfriend’; just the fact that he knew something most of the people he encountered didn’t know, or even suspected, pleased him. On the other hand, he wanted to be able to let himself go with Harry in public and just touch and kiss him whenever he wanted, wherever he wanted. He kind of had a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

 

When Zayn came over, he looked troubled.

“What’s going on, Malik?” Louis asked, frowning. 

He made them tea and they sat down to talk. 

Zayn frowned too. “I had a fight with Liam.”

Louis urged him to explain.

“I was talking about Harry, I was just being like, a fan. He did this amazing show yesterday evening – oh but you know that, you were there of course.”

Louis nodded, not even distracted by the thought of Harry performing when his best friend needed his help. 

“Well, Liam just… he accused me of liking Harry more than him and that’s ridiculous, Lou, but I don’t know how to get that message across. I’ve never seen him so jealous before.”

“Wasn’t he okay with you sort of crushing on Harry before?” Louis asked, confused.

“Yeah, he was. I’m not sure what happened. Anyway, I’m really not into Harry like that. I mean, he’s good-looking and very talented and sweet and I look up to him, but that’s it. I’m in love with Liam.”

Zayn’s eyes were wide and filled with concern, and Louis’ heart broke a little. There was no questioning how true his words were, Louis had seen it. If Zayn could only manage to be as clear to Liam as he’d just been to Louis, this would all be resolved in ten minutes. 

Louis pulled out his phone and texted Liam:

**\- Come over, now. X**

He then told Zayn to explain it to Liam the exact same way he’d just done.

“You also said you were worried about me. Why?”

“I just think… This hiding has got to be bad for you. I mean, I understand why it’s necessary, but you’re one to dance around naked on the rooftop screaming that you’re in love to everyone within hearing distance, instead of quietly hiding your relationship. Are you really okay? Are you sure this is what you want?”

Louis smiled. Zayn’s concern was cute, but unnecessary. 

“Yeah, I’m really fucking crazy about him and I’m willing to hide as long as he needs us to. I actually quite like having a secret for once, instead of letting everybody know immediately. I’m fine, Zayn, don’t worry.”

Zayn didn’t look convinced.

“ _Really_ ,” Louis urged. “It’s actually quite a fun game for me, to keep so many people guessing. They literally don’t know anything and we have the power to their knowledge. It’s fun.”

Zayn clearly wasn’t pleased. “Don’t you think that’s a bit mean to Harry’s fans, Lou? I am on the receiving end of that game, it’s not fun. They – we – deserve better, don’t we?”

“You know the truth though, don’t you?”

“Yes, but I’m pretty much the only one. Harry has lots of fans, not just me!”

“Sorry, bro. Didn’t think of it that way. Oops. I’ll be more considerate about it.”

“’S okay, thanks,” Zayn said.

Liam texted back, then:

**\- Why?**

**\- Just come over.**

**\- I’ll be there in ten but I’m a bit grumpy had a bad night sorry in advance xx**

Louis rolled his eyes at the dramatics. He talked with Zayn until Liam rang the doorbell. Both Liam and Zayn froze when they saw each other, faces cautious and calculating.

“Liam, I’d like to hear your side of the story, please,” Louis announced, gesturing for him to sit down.

Liam groaned but sat down next to Zayn, careful not to touch him. Zayn looked at him longingly.

“It’s just… Wait, who am I talking to here, Louis or Zayn?”

“Me,” Louis said, “I asked, didn’t I?”

“Right.” Liam sighed. “I feel like Zayn has more feelings for your boyfriend than he lets on, maybe even more than for me. And I don’t like that because I’m properly in love with Zayn. I’m jealous, I guess.”

Zayn tentatively reached out to caress Liam’s thigh and smiled brightly up at him, Liam didn’t push him away. 

“Thanks, Liam. Now Zayn, remember what I just told you? Tell Liam what you told me, please.”

Zayn did, and Liam’s face went from grumpy to adorably cute in a few seconds only. 

When Zayn finished with: “I’m in love with you, dork, not anyone else. Don’t you dare doubt it ever again!” Louis clapped excitedly, even jumping up and down.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were so poetic, Zaynie,” Louis said, fake-wiping tears from his face and dramatically waving his hands in front of his face, as if to hold back more wetness. “You may kiss your bride now,” he announced, and he acted like he needed a moment to not be overcome with emotions anymore.

Zayn and Liam shook their heads at him and Zayn cradled Liam’s face. 

“Are we okay?” he asked. “Can I kiss you now?”

Liam nodded and dove in first.

“Oi! You’re getting my sofa pregnant!” Louis shouted a few moments later, when he’d had enough. 

Liam groaned. “Horrible, Lou, work on better jokes,” he said.

“Well, anyway, next time you two must bicker, please pick any other reason than my boyfriend. That’s a bit painful, even for the world’s most wonderful love doctor. Now, fancy a bit of footie, lads?” Louis asked, successfully changing the topic.

Liam and Zayn stayed for dinner and Louis sent home two happy boyfriends in the evening. He smiled at the sight of them. 

 

That evening, Louis hurried to get his flat properly clean, because the next day his mum would come over with his two eldest sisters. Also, Harry was staying over tonight, and he wanted to be ready before then so he could give him all of his attention. 

When he was lying under the duvet that night, curled up against Harry’s bare chest, he sighed. He wanted to ask Harry something, but he didn’t quite know how. Harry’s arms around him tightened in response to his sigh. Louis turned his head to kiss Harry's chest a few times, before he started talking.

“Haz, how would you feel about doing a bit of fan service tomorrow?” he asked tentatively. Louis looked up to see Harry frowning.

“What are you talking about?”

Louis smiled shyly. “My mum is coming over tomorrow… With Lottie and Fizzy. Would you…” he trailed off.

“Oh! You want to let them meet me?”

“Well, actually what I meant was ‘Would you want to meet your boyfriend’s family?’ but I'm shit at asking. If you’re up for it.”

Harry hugged him close, grinning.

“Yes, I do. Thought you’d never ask.” Harry winked at him and Louis melted. “I do want to do the fan service part, though. Can I bring Niall? Just for the shock effect?”

Louis laughed silently, nodding. Harry seemed so excited at the idea.

“Yeah, sure,” Louis said. “They’ll love you forever.”

Harry started a joke about how they probably already did and Louis just looked at him in awe. When Harry was finished Louis just said: “Shut up, dork. Kiss me.”

And Harry did. They kissed for a long time before falling asleep, never getting enough of each other, not knowing how to stop. Louis fell asleep with an enamoured smile on his face and Harry’s lips in his hair.

 

The next day Louis waited anxiously for his family to arrive. He hadn’t seen them in a month and he’d missed them a lot. Harry was hanging around, being extremely nervous, until Louis couldn’t take it any longer and straddled his lap, determined to kiss all the jitters away. It seemed to work, to an extent, until Louis got a call from Fizzy, who told him they would be there in fifteen minutes.

“I’m so nervous, Lou. What if they don’t like me?”

“Of course they’ll like you! Fuck, my sisters already do and my mum just likes anything that makes me happy. And you, mister, make me very, very happy.”

Harry kissed him, smiling happily now.

“Tell you what,” Louis continued after returning the kiss. “You go pick up Niall, and we’ll surprise them. I haven’t said anything about you being here yet. Niall can keep you calm, right?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. I will.”

Louis got off of him reluctantly and let him go. 

Upon arriving, Louis' mother and sisters hugged him extensively. They fired a thousand questions about Harry at him, but Louis kept quiet and made them tea before he sat down with them to talk.

“Well…” he began, but then his bell rang. He got up, smiling, and ran to the door. Harry and Niall were here. He kissed Harry and hugged Niall before letting them into the living room. 

The silence was deafening.

“Hello…,” Harry said, before introducing himself politely.

Niall did the same and Louis just stood there, not even trying to hold in his laughter. His sisters hadn’t uttered a word and were just staring, so Louis stepped in to introduce them to Harry and Niall. 

“Lots, you’re being impolite again,” he pointed out, but he only got a glare from her. 

Suddenly, Fizzy got up, and hugged first Harry, then Niall.

“Hi, I love you,” she said, making them laugh.

“Me too,” Lottie said breathlessly, still not moving. 

Harry went over to her to hug her too, and she finally got up. Harry hugged Jay as well before sitting down with Louis, holding his hand. Niall sat down on Harry’s other side.

“Uhm. So, yeah. I have a boyfriend. This is him, his name is Harry and you better be nice to him.”

“It’s like you’re describing a pet,” Niall remarked, making everyone laugh. 

Harry meowed and purred and Louis kissed him to shut him up. He loved how efficient that was.

Louis had never seen his mother smile as much as that afternoon. Once his sisters got over the initial shock they looked genuinely happy for him, too. 

Niall had them laughing all the time and he didn’t leave before letting them take all the pictures they wanted and signing their phone cases. He winked when he left and Louis had to stifle his giggle at his sisters’ reaction. Lottie smiled painfully wide and Fizzy made a show out of falling off her chair.

After studying Louis and Harry for a few moments when they weren’t paying attention, Jay asked: “I wanted to take Louis and the girls out for dinner tonight. Would you like to come with us, Harry?” 

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand as he accepted.

“I’d like that, yeah,” Harry said.

Louis grinned and went to the kitchen to get a refill on the tea. After a few minutes he felt hands sneak around his waist. He smiled and leaned back against Harry.

“Still nervous?” he asked, intertwining his fingers with Harry’s.

“No,” Harry said, kissing the top of Louis’ head.

“Good. They love you,” Louis said. 

Suddenly he turned around in Harry’s arms and looked him in the eyes, completely serious.

“As do I. I don’t care that we haven’t known each other all that long, I feel it and it’s true. I’m very much in love with you.”

Harry softly pressed his lips to Louis’, smiling widely. 

“I’m in love with you too,” he whispered. 

Louis held him as tightly as he could, with his hands on Harry’s back. They stopped smiling long enough to properly snog eventually, but when they did their session was cut short by the sound of a shutter. They looked around in shock, only to find Lottie pointing the camera of her phone at them triumphantly.

“Teehee. You looked so cute, I just had to,” she said.

“ _Please_ , whatever you do, keep that picture private,” Louis begged her.

“As if I’d willingly compromise my idol’s career,” she scoffed.

Harry grinned and held Louis even tighter.

“We’re in love,” he declared, drunk on happiness.

Louis hid his face in Harry’s collarbone to stifle his joyful laugh, and then he looked at his sister. She was watching them with happiness and a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

“We really are,” Louis concluded.

“And you were having a soppy moment, weren’t you? Sorry, I’ll go now,” she said, before leaving the kitchen.

Harry turned his attention back to Louis and stroked his hair out of his face. Louis leaned into the touch greedily.

“I think your mum and sisters are lovely, Lou. I’ve never felt so happy.”

“Not even when you were performing?”

Harry smiled. “That’s even more of a heavenly experience when I’m thinking of you. I feel like I’m singing to you. All of those love songs, they suddenly have meaning.”

“I love you,” Louis said, leaning in to kiss Harry’s nose.

“I love you too,” Harry answered, smiling brightly. 

The kettle whistled in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter planned out, so you can expect a normal update on Sunday.  
> I love you. You can find me on Twitter (@Laravd_S) or on Tumblr (laratjuhh) if you want.  
> Xxx
> 
> P.S.: If you like, read my one-shot :)


	15. 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)  
> Maybe prepare for sore teethies though. Xx

Jay surprised Louis by telling him they were staying in London for a full week. Harry immediately invited them to stay at his house, looking genuinely happy at the idea, and Louis smiled at him fondly. Jay was reluctant to accept at first, but Harry insisting that he loved visitors and Louis’ reassuring smile made her consider it.

“So, can I stay over too?” Louis asked him coyly.

“Of course,” Harry said, frowning at him. “Or were you going to stay here all by yourself when your…” but he stopped when he saw Louis laughing, shaking his head.

Nodding towards Jay, Lottie and Fizzy, Harry said: “We could go now, if you want. Get you settled.”

Louis, who was preoccupied with watching the way Harry’s lips moved when he spoke, kissed his cheek lightly.

“I think that’s a splendid idea,” he drawled, earning him giggles form his sisters. 

The doting look Harry gave him, however, told Louis that yes: they were abso-fucking-lutely going to be _that_ couple.

Jay said yes with an amused smile playing on her lips.

 

When, not fifteen minutes later, Louis and Harry were alone in Harry’s car, followed by Jay and his sisters, Louis blurted out: “Well, this effectively ruins my plans for tonight.”

Harry looked at him curiously. “Why?”

“Uhm, I kind of had a mind to fuck you, but with my family around… Not the best idea, I suppose.”

For all that he sounded very brave and sure of himself, Louis felt like a little boy hoping for acceptance while fearing rejection. They hadn’t had sex yet, not even properly talked about it, and to make it worse, Louis didn’t know what to make of Harry’s silence after his bold admission. Harry blushed, though, and he briefly glanced over to him.

“You want to have sex with me? Tonight?” he asked shyly.

“With who else? ‘M dating you, I believe,” Louis answered.

He wondered how long this not entirely genuine bout of bravery would last. He was much more nervous than he let on. True king of seduction, he was.

“Uhm…” Harry cleared his throat. “You know, the guest rooms are kind of on the other side of the house so uhm, like, that’s not… You really don’t have to worry about anyone hearing us.”

Louis looked at him, raising his eyebrows. He grabbed Harry’s thigh to feel connected to him in some way, and to have something to hold on to when he felt so uncertain.

“But do you want to?” he asked.

Harry swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, and his eyes widened. He still didn’t look at Louis, but then again, he was driving.

“Hell yes. Of course I do. Want to talk first, though.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s your first time. And while I do have some experience, it’s been a very long time for me as well. Shit, you’ve made me so nervous now. But fuck, yes, I want to.” Harry huffed out a laugh and he lowered one hand to cover Louis’. “You surprised me, that’s all. I would love for you to fuck me.”

Louis grinned at him and dug his fingers into Harry’s leg. 

“Didn’t know I could get you so flustered so easily. Good to know.”

Harry didn’t respond, he only tightened his grip on Louis’ hand.

Before getting out of the car, Louis pulled Harry in by his neck and he pressed a soft kiss to his mouth and then right under his jawline, as if to make a promise. Harry closed his eyes and he let out a soft hum in appreciation.

“I love you, Hazza,” Louis said.

“I love you too,” Harry said when he opened his eyes.

 

After the initial oohs and aahs at seeing Harry’s mansion for the first time, Harry showed Jay, Lottie and Fizzy the guest rooms and left them alone to settle. He grabbed Louis’ hand and tugged him along.

“Come on, I want to show you something you haven’t seen yet. If you ever wake up and miss me I’m probably in here.”

Harry descended a staircase with Louis following closely. He opened a door on the far left and suddenly stopped, so that Louis almost fell over him. Harry turned around, grin plastered across his face, steadying him.

“My studio,” he announced, and he let Louis in.

Louis couldn’t believe his eyes. There was a variety of musical instruments: a piano, a few keyboards, guitars varying in size, shape and colour, a bass guitar, a ukulele and a set of drums. There was a cosy looking corner with lots of colourful cushions and chairs and stools to sit. Maybe that’s where Harry wrote his songs. There was a completely soundproof room behind another door, presumably for recording. There were loads of buttons and switches Louis didn’t understand, but he was heavily tempted to try them all.

“It’s beautiful, Haz. I can imagine why you would love it in here. Do you play all of these instruments?”

“Just a bit of piano and guitar. Most of these are for my friends and colleagues to use. We do a lot of sessions in here. It’s my favourite spot in the house.”

Louis went up to him and smiled against his mouth, not able to get his muscles under control enough to properly kiss.

“It’s pretty perfect, love. Like you.”

 

Not long after, they went out for dinner. Jay had made reservations at a restaurant they used to frequent whenever they went to London. It was kind of a tradition. Jay drove and Harry had tucked in his long limbs somewhere in the backseat, holding on to Louis’ thigh firmly.

Harry was all smiles and giggles and happy chatter and Louis just couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. His mum and sisters asked him a million questions and he answered them all, and he was equally interested in them. Louis was smiling at him while he told a story about watching a scary film when he was little, and suddenly Harry turned to look at him. Louis couldn’t help himself and dove in for a kiss, but the both of them got lost in the moment. Both of Louis’ sisters looked to see why Harry had fallen silent mid-sentence and started laughing. Harry broke their kiss.

“I’m so sorry, I got side-tracked,” he mumbled. “Where was I?”

Somehow, upon entering the restaurant, nobody seemed to notice that Harry Styles was present. They asked the waiter for a table in the back, and dinner went smoothly. It almost felt like a date to Louis. He was seated next to Harry; their backs to a wall, so they could hold hands under the table without anyone seeing. They linked their ankles and sat close enough for their thighs to touch.

Louis enjoyed all of the attention thoroughly. He loved that his family and Harry got on so well, and it made him happy and bubbly. Harry looked stunning tonight. There was something about his long loose curls looking soft and silky, something about the way his eyes shone when he smiled and the beauty of those heavenly dimples… Harry looked positively glowing. Every time Harry caught his eye, Louis forgot to breathe for a moment. For the most part, Louis thought that Harry looked at ease, out with his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s family, happy to be in love.

Deciding on a dessert, Harry leaned in to whisper in Louis’ ear.

“Will you be my dessert?” he asked, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ earlobe. Reckless.

“Just so you know, there are other people in this restaurant, and one of them has been holding up their phone sideways long enough to be recording,” Louis whispered back.

Harry just shrugged. “I can’t say I’m concerned. I honestly don’t mind so much.”

Louis was so, so proud of him for that. They had talked about it so much and Harry being this comfortable was such a huge step.

“I’m very proud of you. Would you kiss me?” he asked, genuinely curious, only slightly teasing.

“I think…” Harry said, letting his eyes trail over Louis’ face, “I think I would. Maybe not on your lips, but, like, your cheek. It’s quite intimate too, isn’t it?” 

Louis nodded thoughtfully. “They’re still filming. Here’s your chance to stir up things without a pre-approved stunt. Also, our whispering must seem quite intimate as well. You’re making my heart race.”

Harry smiled softly now, almost bashful. Louis couldn’t help but mirror that smile and suddenly he was nervous. Would Harry do it? Would he kiss him in public? Louis slowly looked up from Harry’s lips to his eyes and saw determination mixed with joy. One of Harry’s hands came to rest on Louis’ lower back, slipping under his shirt just a tad. 

Harry fully faced him to whisper: “You look very cute” in Louis’ ear, before planting an obvious, deliberate and oh so soft kiss on Louis’ cheek.

Louis’ reaction must have been quite something, because right after Harry hugged him close, actually squeezing him, and accused him of looking even cuter. 

Apparently throwing all caution overboard, he buried his face in Louis’ neck and said: “Aw, you’re blushing, love.”

“Harry, Louis. Do you know what this looks like?” Lottie interrupted them.

“Like what?” Harry said, feigning innocence with his arms still around Louis. 

Louis looked at his boy fondly.

“The two of you being all loved-up. Was this planned?” she asked.

“Not at all, but I’m enjoying it,” Harry told her. “Look, I had my reasons for wanting to be closeted for so long, but I’m discovering now that those reasons might not be that important.”

Lottie smiled, amused. “So you’re going to come out by fondling my brother. Cool.”

Harry’s grip on Louis only tightened.

“And with great pleasure,” Louis said defiantly. 

Then the waiter came to take their orders, although that didn’t stop Lottie from sticking out her tongue. Fizzy was giggling and Jay shook her head.

 

When they walked out of the restaurant half an hour later, Harry seemed happy and carefree. He even went to grab Louis’ hand, but Louis wasn’t having it.

“I think you’ve done enough stunting for one day, don’t you?”

Harry pouted. Louis wished he had never seen Harry pout because it was ridiculously attractive.

“I kind of really want to, though,” Harry said.

Louis raised his eyebrows. “And you’re absolutely sure about that?” 

Harry nodded.

“And you don’t need to inform your team about this?”

“I probably should but I don’t really care. What’s the worst that can happen? They’ll yell at me. It’s the rest of the world I was afraid of but I feel like I’m ready to take them on.”

And he looked it. He looked vibrant, happy, in love with life. So Louis took his hand and held it tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh rebellious Harry. Xxx  
> Let me know what you think, please ;)
> 
> EDIT 25-3: I will continue this story when I feel like writing again. Right now is not the time.


	16. 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update this fic tomorrow (Friday May 15th) and I will resume updating every three/four days.  
> I needed a break and it's been longer than intended, but I'll be finishing it now :)  
> Thank you for being patient. Xxx
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is mostly sex, enjoy :)

The walk to the car wasn’t far, but it was long enough. Whenever someone smiled at them, two boys holding hands, Harry’s grip on Louis tightened and a manic grin would spread across his face. He wasn’t shy at all and Louis thought he oozed adrenaline. Harry really did seem frantic, although not in a bad way. Louis was so, so proud of him for stepping over his fears so bravely. All Louis wanted to do was pull him close and then even closer, and tell him exactly how proud he was and what it all meant to him and how much he loved him. Louis was falling, falling all the time for Harry in ways he couldn’t describe, but it was glorious.

During the drive back, Harry was rather silent, holding on to Louis firmly. 

“You okay?” Louis asked softly. 

Harry nodded. “Just thinking.”

“’Bout what?”

“How much you mean to me,” Harry said simply.

Louis looked him in the eye and tried to convey all the emotions running through him with his eyes, while trying to read Harry’s.

“I love you,” is what Louis ended up saying earnestly. “And I’m so fucking proud of you.”

“I love you too. This was… huge.”

A small smile formed on Harry’s lips as he rested his head on Louis’ shoulder.

 

Within an hour after getting back, Lottie and Fizzy went to bed, and Jay followed soon after. Left alone, Louis curled up to Harry and just kissed him. 

“I haven’t kissed you enough today,” he said.

“Mmm. I know. Shut up.”

Louis gladly did so and kissed him again. They took their time to just kiss before Louis’ hands started to wander, and even then the kissing felt like the most important thing.

“Hazza…” he whispered against Harry’s lips, dazed by his feelings and the moment.

“Lou…” was Harry’s quiet reply.

“Mmm. Do you still want to talk, or can we just make up the rules as we go?” Louis asked.

Harry bit down on Louis’ bottom lip softly. Louis felt extremely nervous, hoping Harry hadn’t forgotten or changed his mind.

“I just want it to be special,” Harry said.

“’S plenty special, Haz. _You’re_ special.”

Harry smiled and pulled back a little. “So are you, love. Okay. If you get scared, or I do something you don’t want me to, will you tell me?” he asked, eyes still half closed and zoomed in on Louis’ lips.

“Yes. Same for you.”

“Of course. And if you have, like, any questions, you know you can just ask me, right?”

Louis nodded.

“Are you nervous?” Harry asked, inching closer again.

Honestly? Louis was sure his heart would jump out of his chest. “Yeah,” he breathed.

“Me too,” Harry said, before pulling him in for another, slightly more fervent kiss. “We can stop at any moment, Lou, remember that.”

Louis just nodded helplessly, not thinking about stopping at all. “Come on, love,” he said, standing up.

Harry grabbed his hand and stood up too. They locked lips once again and tried to keep their mouths connected on their way to Harry’s bedroom. Stairs proved to be difficult, but snogging up against a wall was a good way to make up for the lost contact. Harry slid his thigh in between Louis’ legs, up against his crotch. Louis let out a soft gasp and a content sigh. His lips left Harry’s mouth and followed the line of his jaw and then down to his throat.

Before he got there, though, Louis found the particularly sensitive spot right below Harry’s ear that he’d marked up before. With his hands on Harry’s arse he pressed him closer and down on his own thigh, while sucking his neck. Harry needed two hands on the wall to steady himself and the sounds he made drove Louis mad. He pushed Harry back, and they stumbled through the hallway until Harry opened his bedroom door and pulled him inside.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and Louis felt strong arms lifting him up by the backs of his thighs. Harry carefully carried him to the bed and laid him down on his back, before climbing on top of him.

“Harry, are you sure no one will hear us?” Louis asked breathlessly, panting slightly.

“Yes, love. They’re on a different floor and on the other side of the house. And I actually had my room somewhat soundproofed because I like to work in here sometimes.”

“You’re nothing if not thorough, innit?” Louis asked laughing.

Harry smiled and worked up Louis’ shirt to reveal his abs. Louis sat up just enough to take it off, and Harry had his mouth on him before he could lie back down.

“Shit, Haz, calm down. We’ve got the time, right?”

“I just want to kiss you everywhere, Lou,” he protested. 

Harry’s eyes were wide and dark, filled with lust and Louis loved how eager he was.

“Me too, so kiss my lips so I can kiss you back, please,” Louis asked softly.

Harry obliged easily, smiling. “Sorry. We’ll slow down. ‘Course,” he mumbled against Louis’ lips. 

Louis threw his arms around Harry’s neck before rolling him over carefully, so they were next to each other on the bed. Leaning on his left arm with his hand in Harry’s hair, Louis let his other hand slip under Harry’s shirt, caressing his broad back. 

Just a few minutes later, kissing wasn’t enough anymore. He wanted to feel Harry, skin on skin, so he started by rolling up Harry’s tee. He straddled his lap and Harry sat up for a moment to take off his shirt. 

He could feel how hard Harry was in his super skinny jeans; that had to be uncomfortable. Instead of doing something about it, Louis took the time to sit back and look at Harry. He was truly gorgeous, so muscular but lean. He was having fun tracing the lines of Harry’s pecs with his fingers when Harry groaned.

“Lou, you’re such a tease!”

“Well, what do you want me to do, love?” Louis asked, and he was surprised by how gravelly his own voice sounded. 

Harry answered by shoving his hands down the back of Louis’ pants, squeezing his bum cheeks. 

“This. Off,” he said sternly.

Louis smiled coyly and decided to put on a show. He sat up on his knees and bit his lip, gyrating his hips above Harry as he opened the button and zipper on his trousers. He slid it off his hips sensually, and then he stood up to get it off all the way. Harry eyed him lustfully, pupils dilated and cheeks a delightful red. Just when Louis kicked off his underpants as well, leaving him completely naked, he lost his balance and fell forward.

Harry caught him, laughing.

“Sorry, didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No,” Harry grinned. “You fell for me,” he said, barely containing his laughter.

“Fuck's sake, Harry, you really need to practise on your jokes. I fell _on_ you, technically.”

Harry shrugged. “Either way I get to kiss you.”

Louis laughed and kissed his adorkable boyfriend. 

After purposely dragging his cock over Harry’s stomach, Louis said: “We’re not done yet, mister. Want you naked too.”

“Get off of me, then. Or undress me, your choice.”

Louis trailed his hands down from Harry’s shoulders over his stomach, lightly scratching the skin with his short fingernails. Harry gasped and bucked his hips up, seeking friction. Louis raised his eyebrows.

“So you like that, huh?”

“Fuck, yes,” Harry said breathlessly.

“What else?’

“Pull my hair. Slap my buttocks. But you already knew that.”

“Nice choice of words there. I promise you your ‘buttocks’ aren’t safe.”

Louis finally undressed Harry all the way, loving the fact that Harry was already leaking when his cock sprang free. It took him quite some time to strip Harry’s jeans off his skin. Harry leaned on his elbows, watching amusedly. 

When he finally had Harry naked, he looked up at him. Harry was truly glorious. He slid his hands from Harry’s ankles up to his hips, spreading his legs so he’d fit in between.

“You’re so hot, Harry. Fuck. You’re gorgeous.”

“Please touch me, Lou, I need your hands on me.”

Louis felt heated by the plea. He started stroking Harry’s dick for a moment before properly pumping it. Judging by the loud moan, Harry liked it. Trying to ignore his own aching need for stimulation was hard, but it didn’t take long before Harry suggested sucking him off. 

Louis rolled off of him onto his back and let Harry take control. He even put his hands above his head, showing Harry that he was free to do whatever he wanted. He tried to keep still, but what Harry did felt so fucking good that he almost involuntarily fucked up into Harry’s mouth.

“Mm.” Harry popped off. “Wait a second, babe. You can do that, just… let me see how much I can take first, okay?”

Louis nodded helplessly and tried to keep himself under control. He combed his fingers through Harry’s curls as Harry tried to deepthroat him, willing himself to relax his gag reflex. Louis could not help the whimpers escaping. When he was satisfied, Harry kissed his belly button.

“Fuck my mouth, babe. Start slow.”

Louis was dazed, didn’t quite know how to start, so Harry started teasing the tip of his cock with his tongue. Seeking more and more friction, Louis started to thrust up into Harry’s mouth, which opened up greedily for him. Harry looked at him cheekily, having fun, and that spurred Louis on further. One of Harry’s hands found Louis’ hand in his curls and helped him tug it. Louis desperately tried to coordinate his movements, but the pleasure made him lose focus. Pulling his hair made Harry moan around his cock and that in turn made Louis thrust up harder. Completely lost in the sensations, he didn’t even notice he was close, until he suddenly came down Harry’s throat.

Startled, Harry pulled off and stroked him through it, getting some come on his face. He smiled brightly as he crept up to Louis’ face.

“You made a mess out of me, love.”

Shit, his voice was wrecked. Harry sounded so raw and just _fucked_ , Louis could hardly believe it.

“I came,” Louis muttered, almost surprised.

“Did you now? Is that what happened? I couldn’t see it, there’s too much come in my eyes.”

Louis laughed. “You’re hoarse, babe, will your voice be okay?”

“Yeah it will. Just a sec, let me clean us up before we go further.”

Louis nodded, still coming down from his high, and watched Harry skip to the bathroom. It looked absolutely filthy, with his cock bobbing up and down. Louis let out a small whimper. Harry came back out with a clean face and a wet flannel, with which he cleaned up Louis. When he was done he kissed him.

“Wanna open me up, darling?”

Louis’ eyes went wide and his breath hitched as the realisation hit that they were actually going to have sex, and shit, did he want to.

“Yeah, I do,” Louis said.

Harry got lube and condoms out of his night stand drawer and put it next to them on the bed.

“How do you want me?” he asked. 

The combination of his broken voice and what the question meant sent a shiver down Louis’ spine. Wonderfully submissive. Louis hadn’t known he liked that so much. He was getting hard again and pulled Harry in for a kiss to distract himself from his sudden shyness.

“On your back,” he almost whispered.

Harry obliged willingly and spread his legs when Louis crawled on top of him, so he would fit in between. Louis kissed him again. Needing to work up some courage, he took his time to play with Harry’s nipples, pumping his cock a few times. Harry kissed him back arduously. He spread his legs as wide as he could and bent his knees, planting his feet firmly on the mattress. 

Louis was so very nervous he didn’t really know where to start, but finally he went down to fumble Harry’s balls, and even further to circle his rim. Harry gasped and Louis let go of him to lube up his fingers. Holding on to Harry’s thigh with his other hand, he circled Harry’s rim again, now slipping in the top of his index finger. Harry clenched around him.

“Relax, love,” Louis told him soothingly. 

Maybe he should practise his own preachers. When he felt Harry relax, he shoved in his finger further, then kept it still. 

“Can I move?”

“Yes, yeah, you can,” Harry breathed.

Louis kissed his inner thigh, hoping to calm them both down a bit. He fucked Harry with just his index finger, getting used to this strange new sensation.

“Can you take one more, babe?” he heard himself ask after a while.

“Yes, please,” Harry said, making Louis laugh.

“You don’t have to be so polite to me, Harry, I’ve literally got a finger up your arse,” Louis pointed out.

“Mm, I know, and I want you to add another one. I best be nice to you,” Harry said.

His smile was blinding and Louis got lost for a moment. This boy was truly remarkable. 

“I love you,” Louis told him.

“I love you too,” Harry answered.

Louis was about to melt on the spot, but then he remembered what he had been doing in the first place. With a gleeful giggle, he added his middle finger and slowly slid back into Harry. Harry hissed, making Louis stop.

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

“Just a tad. Give me a moment, please.”

Louis waited until Harry told him he could continue, taking the time to kiss Harry’s thighs close to his groin. When he got the green light, he went in further cautiously. He crooked his fingers and scissored them a bit, stretching Harry open. He slowly but steadily fucked Harry like that, listening to Harry’s breathy moans. Louis was so turned on he lost track of his movements a couple of times.

“Oh! Oh! Lou! Oh fuck! That’s it, that’s the spot, fuck, fuck!”

Louis brushed over the spot that had Harry screaming a few more times until: “Fuck Lou stop I’m gonna come! I’m gonna come!”

Louis withdrew his hand and let Harry calm down. He pulled out and just kissed Harry, to help him relax.

“Can you take a third finger, love?” he asked once Harry’s breathing had returned to somewhat normal. “You’re so pretty when you scream like that.”

Harry just looked at him with his glossed over lust-filled eyes and bright red cheeks. God, he was a mess, but he was Louis’ mess. Louis had made him look like this, and he wasn’t even done yet.

“Yes, finger, yes, do,” Harry babbled, so Louis slicked up his ring finger before carefully pressing into him. 

Harry clenched around him at first, pushing him back out, but he relaxed when Louis stroked his hip with his other hand.

“Ah, Lou, try again please.”

“’M going to, babe, don’t worry.”

Louis pushed back into him slowly, letting him accommodate. He then fucked into him and Harry let out small moans every time.

“Fuck me, Lou, can’t wait any longer, need you inside me now,” Harry suddenly said.

“Mm, thought you’d never ask,” Louis said with a wink, making Harry smile.

He pulled out his hand and used the other to pump his own cock, getting some relief. Louis couldn’t remember ever being this hard, ever being this turned on. He tossed Harry a condom.

“Open this for me, love,”

“I’ll put it on too if you come closer,” Harry said, so Louis did.

He rolled the condom over Louis’ throbbing cock, teasing him in the process. Harry was touching him, but it wasn’t quite enough. 

“Fuck me,” Harry almost whispered, when Louis made no effort to move.

Louis kissed him deeply while he slicked himself up, but then he positioned himself back in between Harry’s legs, holding on to his hips. He lined up his cock with Harry’s rim and pushed into him slowly. Harry needed to adjust, and Louis used that time to intertwine their fingers and kiss him.

“I love you,” Louis whispered to him. “I really do.”

Harry sucked on Louis’ bottom lip for a moment. “I love you too. I think you can move.”

Louis let go of Harry’s hands to support himself on the mattress, and Harry held on by digging his nails into Louis’ back. Louis moved into him further slowly and Harry drawled out a long ‘aaah’.

“Does it hurt?” Louis asked.

“Feels amazing,” Harry said instead.

Louis grinned and picked up a steady pace. Harry felt so good around him, warm and tight. He brushed against Harry’s prostate quite easily, and Louis honestly didn’t think he’d last long with the cries Harry let out.

“Lou, ‘m so close, are you?”

“Yes, baby, me too. Wanna come?”

“Yeah,” Harry moaned obscenely, and Louis lost it.

It pushed him over the edge and he came inside Harry with a loud cry. He tried to keep moving and Harry followed soon after. They lay there, panting and looking at each other happily. 

“Wow,” was all Harry could say at first. “You’re so beautiful when you come, Lou. So pretty.”

Louis giggled and licked up some of Harry’s come, showing it to him on his tongue before swallowing it. “I can tell, babe.”

Harry laughed out loud, and Louis was lovestruck by the sound. Carefully, he pulled out. When he thought he could stand without his knees giving in, he disposed of the condom and cleaned them up. He snuggled up to Harry and kissed him languidly before they fell asleep curled in on each other. 

Louis had found his prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts :)


	17. 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is finally going somewhere.  
> Yay ;) As always, enjoy! xx

Louis was vaguely aware of someone talking to him. Slowly, it registered that he was lying in Harry's bed, in Harry's arms, and that Harry was whispering sweet things to him, pressing soft kisses into his skin. Louis didn’t open his eyes, but instead he just lay there, amused by Harry's affections.

“Love? You know people can't actually hear you when they're asleep, right?” he said with a smirk, not moving, still with his eyes closed. He was startled by a kiss pressed to his lips.

“Good morning,” Harry murmured. “I was just thinking out loud.”

“Good morning,” Louis said, finally opening his eyes. 

Harry looked wonderfully dishevelled, his eyes soft and loving. 

“About what?”

Harry ran his hand up and down Louis' spine before answering, pulling him close. “About this beautiful boy I've got right here in my bed.” 

Louis snorted. 

“And me. Us. I want to come out, I'm completely sure now. I wasn't afraid at all last night, just proud and happy. It felt so liberating. I love you.”

“Well, I love you too, babe. I'm happy you feel good about it. How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Harry said with a smirk. “I feel wonderful. We should be having sex all the time.”

Louis looked him in the eyes and saw mischief mixed with lust. “What? Like… now?” he stammered.

Harry nodded while taking a deep breath. He pushed the duvet off of Louis and traced his curves with his hand. Louis grinned and attacked Harry's lips. Harry was irresistible and Louis wanted him _so_ much.

-

Later, when they went to face Louis' mum and sisters, he tried very hard not to look guilty. Of course, he didn't succeed, partly because Harry was physically unable to stop staring at him. They'd had sex in Harry's bed again and then another round of orgasms in the shower, kissing frantically in between everything. Louis had no idea how he got this lucky because being with Harry just felt so good, but facing his family afterwards was a bit weird.

Because of that, breakfast started out rather awkward. His mum had cooked and his sisters were already eating when Harry and Louis came downstairs, hand in hand. Lottie took one look at them and grinned.

“Had a fun morning?” she said.

Louis blushed a bright red. 

Fizzy looked up at them amusedly. “Harry, you're staring at him. Lou, that is not a natural skin colour. Unless you're a strawberry now.”

“Good morning to you, too,” Louis deadpanned.

“Still staring, Harry,” Lottie said.

Louis squeezed Harry's hand, prompting him to shake his head.

“I'm sorry, but he's just so pretty,” Harry whined, making everyone laugh.

“He is, isn't he,” Louis' mum agreed proudly, much to Louis' embarrassment.

“Thanks. There's a lot more to me than prettiness, though,” Louis said, voice a lot softer and fonder than he'd intended.

“Yeah, tardiness,” Lottie supplied.

“Messiness,” Fizzy added.

“Girls, that's enough,” their mother said.

Louis was biting down on his tongue to not make the sarcastic remarks he wanted to, while Harry was grinning widely next to him. He led Louis to the table and they sat down to eat.

-

After breakfast Harry had an impromptu meeting with his management team, PR and record label all at once. They had phoned him several times already and seemed upset. Apparently they wanted Louis to be there too, so Louis felt quite nervous. Harry and him didn't know yet how bad they had made it last night, but they were about to find out. 

In the car on their way to the meeting, Harry noticed that Louis was quite tense. 

“You alright?” Harry asked, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah, just nervous. How mad will they be?”

Harry smiled and softly kissed his lips. “I think we'll be alright, darling. They're lovely people and you haven’t done anything wrong at all. It's just me.”

“Will they be hard on you?”

“Don't think so. Being closeted has been my own choice. I've already explained to them why I started experimenting all of a sudden, so they'll probably just tell me not to do it again.”

Louis nodded. Somewhat reassured, he threw his legs across Harry's lap in the back of the car. Harry kissed him deeply until their driver announced that they'd arrived. Reluctantly, Louis detached their lips, but he firmly held on to Harry's hand on their walk towards the conference room they were expected in, completely disregarding any possible on-lookers on the street. 

“You ready?” Harry whispered to Louis as he let his bodyguard go in first. 

Louis nodded, not fully trusting his voice. This was it. Harry was going to tell his team that he wanted to come out soon, and Louis felt a little overwhelmed when he realised that he was Harry's reason to do it. He was the one that made Harry forget his fears. Louis pressed their lips together for a moment before smiling at him and stepping inside. 

People were talking amongst themselves and no one really paid attention to who was entering the room, so Louis and Harry quietly sat down at the large table and after locking ankles and fingers with Harry, Louis looked around the room. He recognised a few people, like Ted and Benny, but most were strangers. He suddenly became very nervous again and he started tapping his foot on the ground in a fast pace. Harry steadied him with his hand on Louis' thigh and he kissed Louis' temple before he quietly asked what it was that made him so nervous.

Louis leaned in even closer to Harry and said: “I'm just worried they won't approve of me. It’s probably silly, but what if they tell you you can't come out?”

Harry smiled and pecked his lips. “They already said I could come out when that picture leaked, only I chose the safer way then. I simply changed my mind, Lou. You're fine, I'm fine, and _we_ are really fine.”

Louis smiled at his knees bashfully and looked up at the rest of the room. Most people in the room were now staring at the two of them, he could hear several variations of 'aww they're cute' going around. There was one woman, though, who looked rather hostile. Louis furrowed his brows.

“Haz? Why is the woman in the red dress looking at us like she's contemplating murder?” 

Harry looked, and Louis saw her face fall into utter sadness when Harry met her eyes.

“'S a bit sad, really,” Harry said. “I feel sorry for her, but there's nothing I can do. That's Faye, she's an intern in my PR team, and she has quite the crush on me. She's very vocal about it, too, apparently. She's usually very sweet, but I think she's a bit jealous right now.” Harry chuckled. “The day she found out that I'm gay she threw a fit. Ted told me. She said she should have been informed so that she could have prevented herself from developing 'this horrible, horrible crush'. Her words. It's less funny than my laughing suggests, though. I don't like hurting her, or anyone for that matter.”

Louis was surprised about his own calmness. Half the world had a crush on Harry, but here Harry was, holding only Louis' hand, kissing only Louis' lips. Louis had never felt more secure in his life. 

“You're going to break millions of hearts when you come out, aren't you?” Louis said.

Harry shrugged. “It's my own happiness that I need to choose here, and I suppose lots of fans will support us beyond belief. People love a good love story.”

Louis smiled, his eyes flickering down to Harry's lips. Harry smiled too and they both leaned in, but their lips only briefly touched before someone cleared her throat and started speaking. Holding on to each others' thighs, they broke apart to listen. The woman began by explaining why this meeting was called: mostly to clear up the mess Harry and Louis had made last night. Harry then got a chance to explain his actions.

“Let me start by introducing my boyfriend,” he said, outwardly slightly bashful, but inwardly bursting with pride, Louis knew. “This is Louis.”

Louis smiled and gripped Harry's thigh harder as he nodded to the rest of the room.

“I think most of you know that me being closeted was my own choice. I was afraid of public opinion, of humiliation and abuse. However, ever since I met Lou, that fear has slowly started to disappear. I needed to experiment a little, though, to see if I was really ready to maybe start to publicly come out.”

Louis looked at him and felt incredibly proud, too. Harry had come so far in so little time. Louis rubbed deep circles into Harry's thigh with his thumb, and Harry flashed him a blinding grin in response. Apparently he couldn't resist and he kissed Louis' forehead.

“I apologise for inconveniencing you, but I'm not sorry for this one night of experimenting. I can now say for sure that I want to come out. With Louis.”

Looking at Harry, Louis nodded. Harry looked back at him and maintained their eye contact as he continued talking. 

“We talked it through. We'd like to keep our private life private, but I want to be able to walk down the street holding his hand and kiss him when I want to without causing mass hysteria. I'm in love and I don't like hiding that.” 

“What a beautiful speech, Harry. Did you practise much?” Louis found himself asking. 

He should maybe have turned on his brain-to-mouth filter, but teasing Harry just came naturally.

Harry winked at him, smiling widely, and Louis grinned. 

“I thought,” Harry continued, addressing the rest of the room again, “that we could use it as promo for the new album. Can we do that?”

“The release of your album is in May, Harry. That's too soon. We can't possibly get you seeded enough before then,” Ted said. 

“Why not?” Harry countered. “Half the fans already suspect something and the other half don't need much persuasion, I reckon.”

“Harry,” Faye said softly, looking like she wanted to have any but this conversation. “Coming out entails a lot more than telling your fanbase that you aren't straight. It alters your public image, and it means something to the outside world. Any famous person coming out sets an example for people everywhere, because if you can do it, while under public scrutiny, so can they. You're going to have an influence that ranges much wider than your fanbase.”

Louis looked at Harry curiously. They'd talked about that briefly, Harry had said that he looked forward to people responding to his sexuality positively and that he would like to be able to make a difference for people struggling with their sexualities.

“Still, there's not much to do, is there?” Harry said. “I haven't had a 'girlfriend' in a long time and I've already brought Lou to the public's attention. Some articles, a few hints in interviews… It's not that much, is it?”

“And you're absolutely sure?” Ted asked.

Harry nodded. “Yes. Yes, I am. There's nothing I'm afraid of anymore, thanks to Louis,” Harry said and he softly kissed Louis' cheek. Louis couldn't help but stare at him fondly.

“Very well,” Ted said. “We'll see what we can do, Harry. We'll send you agreements to sign once we've made a plan for you.”

When the meeting was finally over, Harry and Louis were the last to leave and they walked outside happily. They hugged for a long time when they reached their separate cars. Louis had classes to attend.

“I'm so glad you're here with me, Lou,” Harry whispered in his ear while pressing him as close as he possibly could. Louis inhaled deeply to breathe in Harry's scent. 

“I'm so in love with you, Haz. It's incredible, what you're making me feel.”

Harry pressed a soft kiss to Louis' neck and looked him in the eyes. His gaze was intense, as if to say ' _believe me, I know_ '.

“Can we kiss?” Louis whispered, and he looked around, but he took a step back from Harry when he saw a group of excited fans looking at them wide-eyed. Oops. 

Harry smiled and said: “Wait a moment, Lou,” before walking up to the fans. 

Louis watched him interact with them fondly. The fans looked back and forth between the two of them. Harry turned around to look at him too, with an obvious smile on his face. When his bodyguard ushered the fans away a few minutes later, Harry walked back to Louis. 

“Apparently we looked like we were about to kiss,” Harry said.

“Well, we kind of were,” Louis said laughing. 

“I didn't know what to say. I just stood there and blushed, Lou. My team won't have to do anything because if I keep going like this, I'll be out by the end of the week.”

Harry said that without fear and without shame and Louis couldn't be more proud of him. He brought his hand up to cup Harry's face and softly stroked his cheekbone with his thumb.

“I really want to kiss you, though,” Louis said wistfully. 

Harry smiled and covered Louis' hand on his face with his own while leaning into the touch. “Me too, Lou. Later. I promise.” 

And with a smile and another hug Louis got in a car. 

-

The next day Harry got a call from Ted, saying that they had come up with a seeding plan to use his coming-out as album promo. The seeding would start the next week on his birthday and Harry would be officially out exactly a week after his album would drop on May 1st. Harry celebrated with Louis and his mum and sisters. Louis thought that Harry truly felt like family already. 

-

When Louis woke up the morning after, he found himself in bed alone. Remembering what Harry had said about that, he sleepily stumbled down to Harry's studio, after thinking to put on pants just in time. He opened the door to find Harry playing around with some melodies on the piano. It sounded very good, so he just stood there and listened. Then Harry began to hum along and Louis approached him. 

_“Oh oh you look so good in the sunlight,_  
_Morning sun painting your face right_  
_You're beautiful with your eyes bright,_  
_And your lips, they part as you try to hide_  
_Your blush in the smell of last night_  
_I look at you and I sigh_  
_You're mine_ ,”

Harry sang when he noticed Louis. Louis blushed and smiled at him.

“Did you just write that? It's good, Haz.”

Harry nodded. “I want to add it to my album track list, actually, now that I can still change it. It feels right. Good morning, love.”

Louis sat down next to Harry on the piano bench. “Good morning,” he said with a kiss to Harry's lips. “Sounds like you're pretty mad for the person you're singing about. Are you writing it for your boyfriend or summat?” he asked teasingly.

Harry smiled. “I am. His name's Louis and he's the cutest first thing in the morning. Hence the song.”

“Yet you left him all alone to wake up by himself. Poor boy,” Louis said, ever creeping closer to Harry. 

With their faces only centimetres apart, Harry said: “I was watching him when he was still asleep earlier, and I just had to write about it. He looked so soft. I'm sorry, love.”

“You're such a sop,” Louis said, stroking Harry's cheek. “You're forgiven.”

Harry smiled brightly and kissed him. Being in love was a wonderful thing, Louis thought. Harry seemed to think so too, because he wrapped his arms around Louis and held him as tightly as he could.

“I love you, Haz,” Louis whispered into Harry's mouth. “I'm a hundred percent yours.”

Harry smiled and kissed Louis' still bare shoulder. “And I'm yours, Lou. For as long as you'll have me.”

Louis blushed bright red, still adjusting to the fact that Harry had fallen just as hard as he himself had. Louis couldn't wait to show the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, please, feedback is always much appreciated! xx


	18. 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay to more smut! Heed the tags, though it's all quite mild I think.  
> Enjoy! Xx

“There's a show tonight, Lou, wanna come with me?” Harry asked later that Saturday, at lunch. “You can come too, if you want of course,” he said to Louis' mum and sisters.

Lottie and Fizzy looked very enthusiastic and their mum smiled. “Sure, Harry, seems like fun. Where are you playing?”

“Wembley. Just a one-off, though, tonight. I'm performing a few songs for...”

“For Radio 1!” Lottie shouted. “It's a special concert for people who won tickets over the radio, and there are other artists performing as well. I tried to call in several times but I never got through.”

Harry grinned. “How are you holding up, not telling anyone that you're staying here?” he asked, sounding genuinely curious but amused. Louis chuckled.

“It's a good thing I can freak out with Fiz,” Lottie said darkly. 

“Do you have fans staying over often?” Louis asked.

Harry snorted. “Rarely. I like these two, though,” he said with a wink to Lottie and Fizzy. 

Turning his attention to Jay, he said: “It's like a mini tour show. I'm only on stage for half an hour, I think. You're allowed backstage, of course, and to the side of the stage, so you won't have to stand in the crowd.”

Jay nodded and agreed again. Louis knew his mum was curious, and that she didn't want to deny her daughters the chance to see Harry perform.

-

That night, backstage before the show, Louis went with Harry through his make-up routine again. This time, though, with his mum and sisters present, he behaved a little better. He still kissed Harry every chance he got and Jennifer still yelled at him for messing up Harry's make-up, but he kept the innuendos and hungry staring to a minimum when Harry got changed. 

Harry seemed very happy to have Louis and part of Louis' family there. He was just happy that he could be himself, and Louis loved that that made his boyfriend smile the way he did that night. When Lottie, Fizzy and Jay had already been brought to the stage area, Louis lingered for a moment so he could kiss Harry a little more. Harry complied with a grin.

“I can't believe I'm dating such a miracle worker,” Louis sighed in between soft pecks to Harry's lips.

“What do you mean?”

“You sing and my dick goes up.”

“Really? That's interesting,” Harry said with a smirk. He shoved his hands down Louis' back pockets, grabbing his arse. “I love singing, and I love turning you on. I think you have something coming, Lou.”

Louis had a hard time breathing, not sure if he wanted to lean forward into Harry's embrace or back into the touch on his arse. Either way, Harry was entirely too far away. Louis fisted his own hands into the fabric of Harry's shirt and pulled him closer by it.

“Listen here, you minx, this is the second time you're about to go on stage leaving me sexually frustrated while you have no problem at all,” Louis whined.

“No problem at all? Lou, did you not pay attention last time?”

“What do you mean?”

“I, uhm… I really _enjoy_ performing...”

“You… enjoy perfo...” Louis' eyes went wide. “No, I didn't notice...” he said slowly.

“And it's been worse ever since I met you, because all of the things I sing about, I imagine them with you. When I'm on stage, I just let go of everything restraining me and I let myself feel everything. It used to make me feel loose and a tiny bit horny, but ever since I met you… Lou, I don't think you fully know the effect you have on me.”

Louis giggled. “I don't think I do, no,” he mumbled against Harry's lips. “Show me?”

Harry frowned and kissed him hard for a short moment, before pushing him back. “I have to go on stage,” he hissed.

Louis grinned. “I didn't say you had to show me right this instant. After the show, babe, when you're all worked up.”

“I want to show you all the time,” Harry said, gripping Louis' arse a little harder. 

“I'm okay with that,” Louis almost whispered, getting caught up in Harry's attention on him. “Fuck, I love you,” Louis told him. 

He softly bit Harry's lower lip before letting go of him. Harry reluctantly removed his hands from Louis' back pockets and instead grabbed Louis' hand. Louis followed him willingly. Harry took him to the back of the stage, right up to the few steps leading up onto the stage. Crew members ran up to him to hand him his microphone and belt, and Harry briefly let go of Louis' hand, only to grab it again as soon as he was ready to go on stage.

“I love you too, babe, so much,” Harry said. He kissed Louis' lips one more time. 

Louis giggled softly and whispered in his ear: “Good luck, love. Have fun.” 

Then Harry finally let go and he was gone. One of the backstage crew members brought Louis to where his mum and sisters were standing, close to the stage but somehow obscured from the rest of the crowd.

His mother embraced him, smiling. “He's great, Louis. I really like him and you seem happy. That's all that matters to me.”

“Thanks, mum. He does make me very happy. I really love him.”

His mother laughed. “Yes, and I think he loves you too. He sounded like he meant it just now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Didn't you hear the screaming? Everyone in here heard him tell you he loves you, right before he came on stage. His mic was on. Couldn't hear you, though, so no one apart from us knows who he was talking to.”

“Oh, fuck,” Louis said, slightly worried for a moment, but then he let out a breathy chuckle. “Think he did that on purpose.”

Louis directed his attention to Harry on stage then. Harry was dancing around, screaming in between lines, singing his heart out. He was everywhere and Louis just wanted to scream. He loved seeing him so happy and in his element.

“That grin on your face tells me you don't mind too much,” Jay told him.

“I don't. He's coming out soon and I'm so proud of him, he overcame his fears so fast, mum. He was really afraid but he's not anymore and he really wants to.”

“I know, love. That's good. Sometimes all you need to face your fears is someone who loves and supports you, someone who makes it worth it. What was he afraid of, if I may ask?”

“He… he faced abuse. By strangers on the street, when he was just sixteen years old.” Louis frowned. “He's so sweet, I don't understand how anyone could hurt him. But it terrified him, understandably. I'm just happy he's getting over it. He's learning that he's safe again.”

“Good for him. He's quite amazing, Louis. Well done.”

“Thanks, mum. Your approval means a lot.”

Louis watched Harry have the time of his life on stage. Harry sang in their direction a few times, and Louis couldn't stop smiling. His sisters looked on in awe and he couldn't blame them. Harry performing was quite the sight for sore eyes.

Two songs in, Harry spoke: “How are you? Are you having a good time? Alright. There are some quite special people with me here tonight, and this next song is for them. This is 'Breaking Through'.”

Louis grinned ear to ear and listened closely. It was an upbeat song about someone effortlessly breaking through the walls you put up and helping you overcome your fears. Louis almost stopped breathing. Harry's voice cracked in the most delicious way at one point in the chorus, turning him on, and the song itself was brilliant. Involuntarily, he walked over to the boarding to be as close to Harry as possible. He didn't think the audience could see him there, and his boyfriend was up there, on stage, being all wonderful and dedicating songs to him and Louis just wanted to hold him close and thank him.

' _Soon_ ,' he thought. ' _It won't be too long until Harry comes out_.' 

Louis' mum and sisters had followed him and were standing around him with wonderstruck expressions on their faces. 

When Harry ended his song with “ _I love you and we're breaking through_ ,” Louis softly said: “I love you too, babe.”

Fizzy grabbed Louis' arm to get his attention and hugged him. “I'm happy for you, Lou. It must be quite amazing to have him as your boyfriend.”

Louis chuckled. “Thanks, Fiz. It kind of is.”

He hugged his sister back and he watched Harry work the crowd some more. After the sixth song, Harry announced that there was only one left. Louis watched for half of that last song, and then he went back to where Harry would come off stage.

As soon as Harry saw him, he flung his arms around Louis' neck and kissed him fiercely, and then he slid his hands down Louis' back until his fingers dug into his hips. Crew members took Harry's mic and tried to get to his belt without breaking them up. Louis didn't care. When they had what they wanted, Harry pushed Louis backwards and kept kissing him as he walked them back to his dressing room. Harry was quite turned on, Louis could tell, and he shivered when he realised that he was partly to blame for that. 

After closing the door and helplessly grinding on each other for a few minutes, taking each other's shirts off, Louis pushed Harry back against a wall and kneeled in front of him. He pulled down Harry's trousers and pants as quickly as he could and took the head of Harry's cock into his mouth with no warning. Harry sighed, and Louis pulled down his own jeans and underwear just far enough to stroke his own erection and relieve some tension.

“Oh, fuck. Lou, baby,” Harry panted. 

Louis sort of smiled around his dick and licked the slit, tasting Harry's precome. He pulled off, then, and Harry groaned. 

“Lou, please...”

“No, wait, Harry. You thought it would be funny to tell me you loved me with your mic turned on? In a full stadium?”

Harry laughed sheepishly, while Louis tried to feign being cross with him. 

“It was PR approved...” Harry tried.

Louis shut him up with a kiss, pressing their lips together almost painfully hard. 

“No, Haz. Tell me you love me because you do. Not because your PR team tells you to.”

Now Harry growled and pushed Louis off. He caged him in between the wall and himself, switching their positions and looked down at Louis, frowning. Louis tried to keep a straight face.

“You think I didn't mean it?”

Harry kissed him as hard as Louis had done a minute earlier and bit on Louis' lower lip. Louis moaned, he'd never seen Harry like this. Harry was acting purely on instinct and need, like a wild animal. It turned Louis on beyond belief.

“Well, did you?” Louis managed to breathe out when Harry cupped Louis' cock and teased the head for a bit, fighting to keep his eyes open and not let them fall shut in the pure pleasure of the moment.

Fuck, this was so hot. Louis bit Harry's shoulder to keep himself from screaming, much harder than Harry had bitten Louis' lip. Harry's eyes flew wide open, and so did his legs.

“Louis, I need you _now_ ,” Harry pleaded as he pushed himself up against Louis' body, seeking friction.

“Do you love me?” Louis asked, for the sole purpose of teasing Harry further.

“Fucking hell, Lou, yes, I do. You're my everything.”

Louis giggled and grabbed Harry's bare arse cheeks. “Kiss me,” he demanded, and Harry immediately followed his instruction. 

Without warning, Louis slapped Harry's bum with one hand. Not too hard, to give Harry a chance to protest. 

“Aaah,” Harry moaned, too distracted to keep kissing for a moment. “More. Harder,” Harry panted, so Louis smiled and slapped him harder, kneading the flesh after.

“Aahaaaah,” Harry moaned even harder than before, legs spread comically wide. He started rutting up against Louis in a fast pace.

“Want more, love?” Louis asked, and he was surprised by how soft his own voice sounded.

“Yes!” Harry all but exclaimed. “Oh fuck, Lou, I love that. Please.”

So Louis spanked him again, as hard as he could, first right, then left, and Harry's low exclamations turned him on to no end. Louis latched onto one of Harry's sensitive nipples with his mouth and suckled on it. He rolled the other in his hand, pinching and rolling it until it was swollen and an angry red. Harry let out a steady stream of delighted screams and he tilted his head backwards. Louis spanked him again, and Harry started humping Louis even faster.

“Lou, I'm so close, I'm gonna come, I'm, shit!” Harry panted and Louis bit down on the one nipple, pinched the other one and spanked Harry one more time, as hard as he could. 

Harry shot his load over Louis' belly, accompanied by a loud outcry. Louis wasn't sure whether it was pain or pleasure, but when Harry looked at him half a minute later, he thought it was the latter. Harry was wrecked. Messed up beyond repair, it seemed. His eyes were completely glossed over and his mouth hung open, utterly blissed out. Louis was painfully aware of his own throbbing cock, but with only a few quick tugs he, too, was coming. Harry just looked at him and kissed him fervently when Louis came down from his high and clung to him for dear life.

“You like it when it hurts,” Louis eventually stated when the realisation hit him.

“I do,” Harry said, voice delightfully low and raw, and still sounding far away, in a state of bliss. “Are you only figuring that out now?”

“Yeah, I suppose. Are you alright, though?” Louis asked. He trailed his fingers over Harry's nipples, but Harry hissed. 

“Haz, do you want me to ice this?” Louis asked, but Harry shook his head. “Are you sure? I need you to tell me, Harry.”

“I'm sure. A hundred percent. I want to feel you a little longer.”

“What about your bum?”

“Same story, Lou. Want to feel it. I _love_ the pain.”

Louis believed him. “Okay then. How are you?”

“Wonderful. Absolutely amazing. You turn me on so well, Lou, you don't even know.”

Louis smiled and kissed him, not intending to let him go any time soon, but then there was a knock on the door, startling them apart.

“Just a moment,” Louis yelled, and they hurried to clean themselves up and put on some clothes, before Harry opened the door.

A security guard told them that everyone else was ready to leave, so Harry told him they'd be out in a minute.

“You ready, love?” Harry asked, and Louis suddenly wondered why he was so far away.

“Yes,” he said, and he ran up to Harry and held on to him tightly. 

Harry chuckled. “I don't want to let go of you either,” he said, kissing the top of Louis' head. “Let's go, babe.”

Louis followed him, with his arm wrapped around Harry's waist tightly. No matter how many times Lottie fondly rolled her eyes at them, Louis held on to his boyfriend as much as he could. He caressed Harry and whispered 'I love you's in his ear and it made Harry smile so blindingly wide that Louis thought he'd need sunglasses to look at him. 

-

The next day, on Sunday, they invited Zayn and Liam over for tea, and Harry decided last minute that Niall should come too. While Niall knew the way, Louis had to go and collect Zayn and Liam. Not because they wouldn't be able to find it on their own, but because Zayn was shitting it and not even Liam could calm him down. So when Louis arrived at Zayn's, half worried and half amused, an exasperated Liam opened the door, with his half-naked boyfriend standing behind him, looking distraught.

“What's the problem, Zayn?” Louis asked teasingly by way of greeting him.

“I don't know what to wear!” Zayn said, a hint of panic in his eyes.

Louis laughed. “Clothes, Zayn. You're just going to hang out with me, Liam and my boyfriend.”

“Who is Harry Styles!” Zayn said, and now Liam laughed, too.

“Babe, you've seen him before. There's nothing to worry about,” he tried to reason with Zayn.

Zayn narrowed his eyes at Louis, though. “How does my best friend end up dating my favourite singer? How does that happen?”

Louis laughed a little harder. “Chance. Now get dressed, because I want Harry staring at me, and not at your fucking perfect naked torso. Your face is bad enough.”

“Have you finished, Louis?” Liam said, reminding him that he didn't want anyone else flirting with Zayn. Louis winked at him. He loved riling up Liam.

While Liam stared at Louis displeasedly, Louis asked: “Well what do you feel comfortable in, Zayn? What brings out your natural confidence?”

“You have some lovely new jumpers, babe,” Liam said, looking at Zayn lovingly in favour of staring Louis down. Louis and Zayn both smiled.

“You think those look good, though?”

“Of course! They're wonderful on you.”

“Shall I just wear my favourite, then?” Zayn asked nervously. 

Louis found it endearing, Zayn was rarely this shy.

“The one with the roaring tiger?” Liam asked. “Yeah, go ahead,” he said when Zayn nodded.

“Zayn, Harry is just as nervous to meet you two properly. He's afraid that you won't approve, so don't worry!”

Zayn nodded before getting dressed. He messed with his hair in front of the mirror for a while, and Louis got to witness the sweetest thing. Liam walked up to Zayn and hugged him from behind, kissing his neck softly. Zayn sighed and leaned back against him and he turned his head to kiss Liam back. Liam whispered something into Zayn's ear and it made him smile so wide that Louis thought his face would split in two. Zayn turned around in Liam's arms, then, and they hugged and kissed each other deeply. They couldn't care less that Louis was there with them.

Louis only made them break apart after he had internally swooned for a few moments over how cute his friends were together.

“If you're ready, guys,” Louis said, much sweeter than intended.

The look Liam and Zayn exchanged with their hands pressed to each other's cheeks was loaded and very private. Louis hoped that he and Harry looked at each other like that too.

“You look good, Zayn,” Louis assured him. “Now try to remember how to speak and breathe and you might leave a good impression,” he said with a wink.

Zayn groaned, and Liam squeezed Zayn's neck, laughing. Louis sighed and hugged Zayn, hoping it would calm him down, before turning around and leading the way to his car. Well… Harry's car. That Louis borrowed.

Louis giggled as Zayn just stared at the car for a moment, before Liam gently coaxed him towards it. Liam managed to keep him calm for the ride, but when Zayn came face to face with Harry, a wicked smile appeared on his face and he just stared at him at first.

“Welcome!” Harry said. “Hi Zayn,” he said, hugging him. He greeted and hugged Liam too, before kissing Louis with a soft “Hi babe,” and a tender smile. “Come in!”

Niall had arrived in the meantime, and after the initial hesitation from various sides, afternoon tea was a lot of fun. Zayn stayed close to Liam in the beginning but soon Niall made a few jokes that broke the ice and Zayn's nerves disappeared, and he started joking around as well. Liam bantered with Louis like they always did, much to the amusement of everyone else. Harry was clearly having fun and so were Louis' sisters and his mum.

Overall, they were a very loud bunch, the eight of them, and Louis couldn't be happier. His friends, his family and his boyfriend all seemed to get along, and Louis was quite partial to Niall, wild, loud, rambunctious Niall, as well. It was very promising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, please? Do you like where this is going? Xx


	19. 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're doing this. They're really, absolutely doing this. Cue Diana Ross.  
> Enjoy xx

Nothing spectacular happened in the week leading up to Harry's birthday. Harry's fans now debated who it could be that Harry loved, but not many of them seemed to bring up Louis. Louis and Harry hadn't shown up in public together and Louis hadn't been brought to the fans' attention in any way.

Louis' family left and made them promise to come by very soon. They were crazy about Harry.

That Saturday morning, on Harry's birthday, Louis woke up to Harry stirring in his arms. Harry seemed restless, but he was still asleep.

“Shh babe,” Louis whispered. “It's okay. Just dreaming.”

He pulled Harry a little closer and softly kissed his neck. It seemed to help. Harry made some noises and Louis wondered if he was going to talk, but nothing coherent came out and so Louis just caressed his back and shoulders. He vaguely wondered how he got to be this lucky, to hold this beautiful amazing boy in his arms in the middle of the night and kiss his skin. He thought of how he never really wanted to let go of Harry and how much he loved him. He fell back asleep with love on his mind. 

The next time Louis woke up, he watched Harry breathe calmly for a few minutes before softly kissing his neck and shoulder. He left open-mouthed kisses on Harry's skin until Harry turned around and faced him sleepily.

“Morning, Lou,” Harry said in a groggy morning voice, his eyes only half open to shield him from the light in the room. Harry reached out to hold Louis' waist.

“Good morning, Haz. You look very beautiful.”

Not waiting for an answer, Louis kissed Harry's soft lips and rolled on top of him, only to find out that Harry had woken up with a hard-on. 

Pressing his thigh into Harry's crotch, he mumbled: “Are you a little turned on, babe? Did you have good dreams?”

Harry grinned. “Yeah… was fantasising a little.”

“What about exactly?” Louis asked, intrigued.

Harry took too long to answer. 

“You know you can tell me, right?” Louis asked.

“Yeah… just uhm… I don't think I want to. Yet. Toys. I'll tell you some other time, promise.”

Louis softly bit Harry's earlobe. “Alright love, you don't have to.” 

His hands found Harry's naked bum and he pulled Harry down by his hips so he was lying flat on his back and his legs spread so Louis was sitting in between them. 

“Can I uhm… take care of this, though?” Louis kissed the tip of Harry's dick while he waited for Harry's answer. Harry nodded wide-eyed, and Louis smirked as he took him in.

Halfway through, though, Harry decided he wanted to fuck Louis. Louis giggled.

“You're really quite something in bed, Haz. I love it.”

Harry blushed and Louis let him do whatever he wanted. When Harry came, right after Louis, Louis told him 'happy birthday' while he was still trying to catch his breath.

Harry flashed his dimples and kissed Louis hard. Louis thought that Harry was truly the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on.

Before noon, they were expected to go outside and walk in the park, since Harry's birthday marked the start of their coming-out process. Paps were called in to take pictures of 'Harry Styles taking a stroll in the park with close friend' and another set of paps for 'a drink with close friend'. They received a brief instruction, telling them to keep their interactions natural, but no hand-holding or kissing or anything else too obviously romantic. Two bodyguards accompanied them and Louis tried to focus on Harry and nothing else. 

Harry noticed that Louis was thrown off by the cameras, so he did what he could to engage him. Some gentle touches, several jokes and a wink later, Louis found himself caught up in Harry's pretty features, and if no one was going to tell him to stop staring, he certainly wouldn't.

“You're very beautiful, Hazza,” he suddenly blurted out.

Harry smiled his dimples and looked first at Louis, then to the ground bashfully. “Shhh,” he said, dimples still on display.

Louis smiled too. “What? Do they photograph sound, now, too?”

Harry giggled. Louis loved that sound so much; it was just delightful. “I love you,” he teased Harry.

Harry giggled a little harder and closed his eyes for a moment. “I love you too, Lou,” he sighed contently. “Come on, let's go get that drink. Then we're done.”

Louis looked around and saw that they were in the clear. Still bodyguards, but the paps had what they needed and had apparently been ushered away. Louis relaxed considerably and Harry grinned at him.

“You're nervous,” he stated, and Louis shrugged.

“Just wondering what they will spin this into, how people will react to me. To us.”

“Babe, you're fine. You're pretty amazing, they'll notice.”

“I hope so.” Louis sighed. “You know, I fall in love with you a little more with every word you say.”

“That's ridiculous,” Harry said. “Me too. With you, I mean.”

Louis felt his eyes crinkle as he smiled and he leaned in for a kiss, before Harry made him rethink that impulse with a squeeze to his arm. They were still in public. Louis pouted for a second before following Harry, who had walked away shaking his head fondly.

They had drinks in a bar close to the park and it was all over very soon. Just laughs and drinks, nothing suspicious yet. Just getting it out there that Harry had a good friend called Louis, like foreshadowing in a book.

-

After that, they did those pap walks once or twice a week. They were still told to keep their interactions strictly platonic, but it proved enough to get people buzzing about them. While Louis' private details stayed private, he did have the opportunity to show the public his face and bright personality. The latter mostly shone through because he was very playful with Harry and Harry loved Louis' attention.

-

After a month, in which Louis fell harder for Harry every day, Harry had his first interview in which he'd be asked about girls, love interests and his admission before the Wembley show.

Louis came with, desperate to know where this would go, but he wasn't so nervous anymore. By now, him and Harry had quite some 'shippers' and most people had reacted positively to Harry's friendship with him. And Harry became giddy with it, drunk on love and happiness, something Louis wanted to keep that way. Harry should always feel that free.

Louis was watching Harry's interview wide-eyed, waiting for the crucial questions. Then they came.

“Harry, you seemed to tell someone that you loved them backstage at Wembley, is there someone special in your life?” 

“There is,” Harry said. 

His smile was oh so gorgeous. The interviewer looked at him expectantly, but Harry didn't seem very keen on elaborating. Louis stifled a giggle.

“So… on the risk of being inappropriate… did she leave that bite in your neck?” 

Harry looked less than impressed. “Yes, that's inappropriate.” Louis almost burst with pride. 

The interviewer regarded Harry with curiosity, but then she seemed to regain herself and asked: “Uhm, so you're in love?”

“I'm in love,” Harry confirmed, looking at Louis on the other side of the room. 

Both of them smiled widely. The interviewer followed Harry's line of sight and when she saw Louis, something seemed to click. Louis smiled and waved at her, and she stopped the interview to have a chat with Harry's handlers present.

Louis neared Harry carefully. “Coast clear?” he asked.

Harry nodded. “This will be cut out, don't worry.”

Louis sat down on his lap. “She didn't know, did she?” he asked.

“Don't think so. This will be redone in a moment. I think she's currently asking about the exact purpose of this interview.”

Louis realised that he didn't know what it was either. “Well, what is it?”

Harry smiled. “Me giving my first hint that I'm not straight.”

“Why didn't I know that? That's huge, Haz!”

“I didn't want you to worry. I'm nervous enough myself.”

“No, I want you to tell me important stuff like that! Of bloody course you're nervous...”

“I promise I will from now on. Are we good?”

“Yeah, I'll hold you to that promise. We're good.”

Harry kissed Louis' nose and Louis melted. “But, curly… Why wasn't the interview scripted, then?”

“My team wants everything to look as natural as possible. They don't script anything, to make us feel comfortable. 'S why we only get guidelines on how to behave but no definite instructions.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and put his head on Harry's shoulder as he hugged him close. “So,” he said, “so far you've been papped with me multiple times, introducing me as your very close friend, right?”

Harry nodded.

“And now you're dropping a hint that you're not straight. And after that?”

Harry laughed. “We've been over this, Lou. You know what comes next!”

Louis stuck out his tongue, and Harry quickly kissed it, smiling cheekily. 

“So, then, rumours of me being your boyfriend, followed by a confirmation?”

“Yes,” Harry said, more interested in Louis' lips than the conversation now. “Kiss me, Louis, please,” he breathed out. Louis didn't have to think twice.

They disregarded the mumbling and laughter in the room for several minutes, until somebody cleared her throat. They broke apart and looked up, and there was the woman who was supposed to interview Harry, looking amused.

“Uhm, so. Louis, I've been told your name is. If you'd be so kind to leave the camera's vision?”

Louis grinned, and with a last peck to Harry's lips, he stood up and went to sit where he sat before.

“So, Harry Styles! Hello, good to see you.”

Harry grinned and shook her hand.

“Hello. Nice to meet you.”

' _Fucking charmer_ ,' Louis thought.

“So, we're going to have a bit of a debut here today, because you're performing your new single for the first time!”

Harry nodded proudly. 

“Is it true you've set a release date for your new album?”

“Yes, my album, which is called 'Racing Hearts' by the way, will be out May 1st.” Grinning at the camera and sticking up his thumbs, he added: “You can pre-order it as of today!”

The interviewer laughed with him for a moment before continuing. “We've heard a rumour – tell me if it's true, please – that you've been trying to add in one more song last minute?”

“Yeah, uhm… It's a special song and I wrote it like a month ago so my label and I have been discussing it a lot… but yes it will be appearing on the album.”

“What's the title of this song?”

“'M not sure if I can tell you...” Harry looked at his handler, who nodded. 

' _Right_ ,' Louis thought, the two of them were album promo. 

Louis knew exactly which song Harry was talking about. The one he had been working on in his studio that one morning. It was so romantic… Harry had written him an actual song and with that gorgeous raspy morning voice of his...

“It's called 'Morning Delights'. It's my favourite.”

“Will it be a single?”

“Maybe. Not decided yet.”

“What's so special about this song, Harry?”

Harry looked at Louis. “It's… uhm… about someone I have very strong feelings for...”

“Are you in love with her?”

“I'm in love with _them_ , yes,” Harry said frowning. 

Louis thought she'd probably been instructed to play dumb. But the emphasis on 'them' by Harry… That was it, that was Harry's moment. Louis' heart burst with pride and affection.

Harry suddenly looked very nervous and he looked to Louis for reassurance. Louis couldn't do much besides smile at him happily. Slowly the grin crept back on Harry's face and Louis just wanted to tell him how much he loved him.

“So it's a love song?”

“Aren't almost all of my songs? Difference is: this one means something special. It's loaded with emotion.”

“And when will the world meet your mystery lover?”

Harry shrugged. “When we're ready. Not quite there yet.”

“Okay, well thank you very much Harry.” Addressing the camera, she added: “Harry will now be singing his first single off of 'Racing Hearts': Dream of Me!”

Harry went over to the small stage and sang a slow ballad. It was a cute song, Louis got swept up in it. It made him dream off about dancing with Harry. 

' _An angel with a microphone_ ,' Louis thought, and he was only slightly embarrassed by it.

After the performance the interviewer repeated the release dates of 'Dream of Me' and the album, and then Harry was good to go. He immediately fell into Louis' warm embrace. 

Louis kissed Harry's temple and told him: “Well done. I can't tell you enough times how proud I am of you. This is being released tonight, isn't it?”

Harry inhaled a bit shakily and nodded.

“Wanna watch the response?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded again on an exhale. “Yes. You'll be right beside me, right?”

Louis smiled brightly. “Of course I will, curly. Every step of the way. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

-

That night at 8pm, they got a call from Ted, informing them that the interview was up. Harry had opened various media outlets and social media platforms on his laptop to track the response to his first step towards his coming out. Louis was pressed up beside him on Harry's love seat, his arms wrapped tightly around Harry’s waist. He could feel Harry’s heart race.

“You know, Haz, I want to go dancing with you sometime. That song you sang, your new single, it made me want to dance with you.”

Harry softly kissed Louis' lips before answering. “We'll go dancing. Promise. Wanna give you everything you want, babe.”

“So… you,” Louis laughed.

“Including, but not limited to me,” Harry said grinning.

“My sweet dork,” Louis said before kissing the grin off of Harry's lips. “'M so in love,” Louis sighed contently. “You make me feel all shivery and warm and safe every time I see you. My skin just tingles wherever you touch me. It's weird, but such a good weird.”

Harry looked at him curiously. “Are you feeling all of that right now?”

“Yeah...”

“I feel it too. I'm very much in love with you too, Lou. So much. Everything you do is so attractive, too. Makes me wonder what you'll do next every time. So attracted to you.”

Harry pulled Louis in by his chin for a needy kiss. Louis kissed him back with the same intensity. Both of them were trying to tell each other about their feelings through that kiss. It lasted minutes, and then it took them another few to calm down and come back down to earth and remember what was happening in front of them. 

They looked through the tabs in Harry's browser and saw that on various social media platforms the same discussion was taking place. 

“Did Harry just deny he's in love with a girl?”

“Is Harry gay?”

“Is he just joking around?”

“Maybe he's queer baiting?”

“What is this?”

Harry took a deep shaky breath and looked at Louis happily because no one was being vile or hostile. People were confused, sure, and some a little disillusioned or vehemently denying what Harry had said, but that was the extent of it.

When an hour later the first articles came out, with titles all along the lines of 'Harry Styles into guys? Pop star seems to deny being in love with a girl', Louis hugged him a little tighter. The articles themselves went on to describe Harry's 'girlfriend history' and say that Harry was most likely joking, but it got the idea out there effectively.

“How do you feel?” Louis asked.

“Honestly, I feel great. Relieved. I'm good, yeah.”

Harry giggled, and Louis kissed his pretty face all over. Harry's dimples showed up again and Louis couldn’t resist poking one with his tongue. Harry rapidly turned his head and kissed him, mouth already open. He softly bit down on Louis' tongue in retaliation, making him laugh. Louis tickled Harry and Harry squirmed to get free. One of their phones went off, but they ignored it in favour of playing some more.

Harry overpowered Louis and held his wrists above his head. He pushed Louis on his back and started tickling him in turn. In between his giggles, Louis screamed for mercy. Harry distracted him with a kiss before continuing. Then Harry's intercom went off.

“Who's that?” Louis asked when Harry stopped abruptly. 

“I don't know,” Harry said. He looked at the security camera screens and saw Niall standing at the gates. Harry smirked and went outside to let him in personally. 

When they came in, Harry was visibly amused and Niall slightly nervous. Louis eyed them questioningly.

“What happened?” he eventually asked.

“Yes, please do tell, even though I think I already know,” Harry said. “You just came from Ed, didn't you?”

Niall nodded. “We were drinking… he fucking kissed my lips, Harry.”

Louis smirked. “What's wrong with that?”

“That he probably doesn't mean it and I'm fucking completely into him!” Niall shouted.

Harry was laughing full-out now, making Louis laugh as well. 

“I didn't even know I was bisexual until I met him five months ago, but now I do and I have this huge crush on him.”

“How do you just casually kiss your friends' lips?” Louis asked, concerned. “Is that something he does?”

Niall sat down. “No, we were just sitting in his kitchen, just the two of us… talking… and suddenly he just giggled and pecked me and I was confused and surprised so I just sat there with my lips pursed and my eyes half-closed and he giggles some more and continues talking as if nothing ever happened. I left like twenty minutes later.”

Harry, who had somewhat composed himself, asked Louis: “Do you know who he's even talking about, by the way?”

“Ed? Uhm, Sheeran?”

Harry nodded. “He's a really close friend of mine… and Niall's so gone for him. He doesn't even notice that Ed tries to flirt with him, though, because he's too concerned with trying not to embarrass himself.”

Louis laughed, and Harry winked at Niall.

“What'd you just say?” Niall asked Harry.

“He's flirting with you, mate!”

“Yes, but why?”

“Because he's into you, Niall. Usually you're quicker of mind.”

“He is?”

“Yeah.”

“How do you know?”

Harry turned to Louis, a look of amused exasperation on his face. “Do I spell it out for him, or..? Make him sweat, maybe?”

Louis snickered. “No love, have mercy on the poor boy.”

Niall's big, blue, confused eyes flitted from Harry to Louis and back. Harry sighed. “He told me, Ni. That's how I know.”

Niall's eyes widened.

“I think you should go back tomorrow, when you're sober, and snog his face off, mate. Think you'll be brilliant together,” Louis told Niall amusedly.

Niall's bright smile seemed to light up the room.

After Niall left, Louis sighed dramatically. “My poor little sisters. First they have to find out that you're gay, and now Niall might not be exclusively into guys but he's taken nonetheless. Well, almost. However will they live on?”

Harry laughed and crept closer to Louis. He slowly started kissing him. “They'll survive. I'm really fucking happy, babe, and for the most part that's due to you. Thank you.”

“You've nothing to thank me for, Hazza. I'm just supporting you here. I love you.”

Burying his face in Louis' neck, Harry muttered: “I love you too.”

\- 

Two days later they did another pap walk. This time they were allowed to touch and play around a little bit, get some tongues wagging. So Louis brushed Harry's hand with his own a good total of five times, poked his side and dimpled cheek and tried to jump on Harry's back. Harry let him do it and smiled at him widely whenever their skin touched. Louis thought he knew how Harry felt. 

-

Two weeks after that, in another interview (where Louis wasn't present, because Harry was in America for a week for album promo), Harry was asked about him: “Harry, you’ve been seen out and about with the same person a lot, recently. Tell me about him?”  
“Louis? He's uhm… He's a really close friend. He's really great.”

“I can tell from your smile,” the interviewer had said teasingly, making Harry blush. Of course, that led to a new round of speculation.

Louis missed Harry that week. It was worse than when Harry had been in Paris, way worse. He'd grown so accustomed to Harry's constant presence, to continuous touching and kisses every five seconds, that it was quite hard for him to focus without Harry there. To make matters worse, people in uni were starting to stare at him, and some even approached him, asking about Harry. Louis fled to Liam and Zayn, mostly, to let them distract him and forget about how much he missed Harry for a few minutes. 

Besides, phone sex was fun, but not nearly as much fun as the real deal as soon as Harry got back home. 

-

Louis and Harry continued to be 'seen' out together weekly and rumours about them going on dates started to go around. Gradually they touched more, until their interactions barely looked platonic anymore. A lot had been said about the way they looked at each other already, mostly by fans. Harry was happy, Louis was too, and it showed.

-

On May 1st, Harry's album dropped, and the sales went through the roof. On the sixth, his second single was released: Morning Delights, the song Harry had written specifically for Louis. That same day Harry and Louis went out for dinner publicly and they held hands all night and flirted shamelessly, the feeling of 'almost there' palpable and overpowering everything. They didn't care if anyone saw anymore.

On the seventh, they did their last pap walk, of which the pictures were to be released the next day, accompanied by an official statement in one last interview to film.

They went for a 'romantic stroll', holding hands, and at one point they got a cue to stop walking and kiss. It was the only thing scripted in this whole ordeal, and since they loved to kiss, they hadn't objected to it. 

Louis turned to Harry, eyes bright and silently asking if Harry was all right still. Harry grinned at him. Louis carefully ignored the pap and brushed his hand through Harry's hair, playing with a stray curl before tucking it behind his ear and cupping his cheek. Harry smiled at him so that his dimples showed and he pulled Louis closer by his waist. Harry was so beautiful, Louis couldn't look away if he wanted to. Harry's hands softly caressed his back, calming him, grounding him. Louis brought his other hand up to cup Harry's neck, brushing his cheekbone with his thumb. Louis' eyes wandered to Harry's lips and everything felt static; it was like their first kiss all over again. 

So Louis asked: “May I please kiss you now?” to tease him, but all Harry did was sigh: “Still so polite,” before diving in. 

It took Louis a moment to process that now they were kissing in public. That anyone could see, and half the world _would_ see, tomorrow. He didn't care. Not one to disappoint, Louis deepened their kiss to make it a proper snog. They didn't break apart until a good five minutes later, and only with a murmured “I love you,” from Harry to Louis' lips. Louis smiled and kissed him again.

The next morning they filmed the very last interview. Louis was present, just out of the camera's view, for now. Harry was giving him flirty eyes every opportunity he got and Louis couldn't stop smiling. After promoting his album and single, Harry got asked about what had him smiling so hard.

“So, Harry, I can see that something is making you very happy. You haven't stopped smiling since you came in. Are you? Are you happy?”

“Yeah, I am,” Harry answered dreamily. He bit his lower lip and continued. “I'm in love, actually. Very much in love and that's what makes me this happy. I'm giddy with it. It's amazing.”

“Ooh, care to tell us who it is?”

“Yeah.” Harry took a deep breath but smiled even harder than before. Louis could sense his nerves though. “His name is Louis. Lucky for me he's in love with me as well.”

“Louis? Is that the cheeky chap we've seen you so much with recently?”

“I suppose he is. Lou,” Harry said, addressing Louis off screen. “Come here for a minute, please.”

Louis, slightly nervous himself, took a seat next to Harry and held his hand tightly.

“He's my boyfriend,” Harry declared proudly.

Louis let out a giggle. Harry was out. This was it. They were out. He sat with Harry for the remainder of the interview, unable to look away from him.

“So, Morning Delights is about you, Louis?”

Louis, a bit flustered that he was being asked a question, blushed a bit. “Uhm, yeah, it is. I didn't know where he was one morning when I woke up and then I found him in his studio working on this song. It's really beautiful.”

Louis kissed the back of Harry's hand, making him look at him. Harry surprised him with a kiss to his temple. “Thank you for having us,” Harry said to the interviewer, effectively ending the interview. “Thank you so much.”

Now all there was left to do was wait. Only a few hours until they were officially free and out of the closet. Louis couldn't wait, and he thought Harry was just as impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, please.  
> Thank you for reading. Xx


	20. 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Ch. 21 will be an epilogue.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this story, I certainly did.  
> Xx

That afternoon was very stressing for Louis, and even more so for Harry. Louis would be fine with whatever happened, as long as they got to keep their private life to themselves. He just wanted to be able to publicly love Harry. He thought it was the same for Harry, but Louis knew that the hours leading up to the announcement were agony for him. 

Harry was restless and irritable, pacing back and forth through Louis' flat. Louis watched him for a while, wondering what he could do to ground him. Harry was agitated, unable to relax, and Louis reached out for him from where he was sat on his sofa. He took Harry's hand, making him stop, and then he stood up and pulled him into a tight hug. He tucked his face into Harry's neck, tried to drape all of himself around him.

“What's going on, love? Talk to me, tell me what you need.”

Harry drew in a shaky breath, clearly worked up. Louis rubbed his back and hoped it would soothe him.

“I don't know if I can do it, Lou,” Harry said. He pulled back enough to look Louis in the eyes. 

Harry's eyes were wide and full of shock and concern.

“Do what, darling?” Louis really didn't know what Harry meant.

“Face… face the world after today. I already want to hide. What if… I mean… what if people are gonna stare at me, laugh, call me names or even get aggressive? What if all that happens again, Lou? I don't want to lose you...”

Louis was stunned into silence for a moment; he hadn't seen this coming.

“Baby… C'mere, sit down with me.” He pulled Harry down on his lap on the sofa and cradled him with his arms wrapped firmly around him. “You're so courageous, Haz, you really are. First of all, I'm not going anywhere. I love you too fucking much to leave you for whatever reason, babe. I love you. You know that, right?”

Harry nodded.

“Secondly, you've got half the world worshipping the ground you walk on. You know what those people see? They see a strong and brave man, fighting for the right to love who he loves without repercussions. You're inspiring them to be tolerant, to educate each other and, for some, to come out themselves,” Louis explained. “Plus, you get to snog me whenever you want to.”

Louis felt Harry relax, and they smiled at each other for a moment.

“You're right. I got so nervous that for a moment I forgot all of that. Thanks, Lou. I would never have done this without you.”

Louis smiled. “I know. I'm happy that we're here now, though. Aren't you?”

Harry thought for a moment. “Yeah, I am happy. Just… cold feet, I guess. I hope they're not as bad if I decide to wed you.”

Louis breathed in sharply through his nose and he needed a moment to sort through the intense jolt in his stomach. Harry looked at him expectantly and Louis struggled to keep his face under control.

“Well you'll have to ask me properly first, curly, but it's only been four months, so… plenty of time, I'd say. I might even beat you to it.”

Louis tried to keep his tone and expression serious, but when Harry burst out laughing, he cracked too.

“Glad you think that's funny,” Louis teased.

“I don't. I'm just really happy with you, babe.”

Louis licked the tip of Harry's nose. “Me too. And I really love you. Are you okay?”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, I am. I love you too. Kiss me?”

So Louis did. He broke the kiss only when he got an idea. 

“Tell you what. Ring up Niall, and Ed if he wants to come. I'll call Zayn and Liam. We have two more hours before shit hits the fan, but we can celebrate already of course. Let's have some fun.”

Harry's face lit up. “That's fun, yeah! Wanna do it here?”

“Yeah, 've got snacks and beer so we should be good.”

“Okay, then,” Harry said as a huge smile broke out on his face.

-

Ten minutes later, Liam and Zayn were at the door, elated to have an impromptu party to go to. Louis fondly rolled his eyes at how they always seemed to need to touch each other, and he grinned when he hugged them. They sat down in Louis' living room.

Liam's eyes flew wide open and his cheeks got a little red when, a little later, Ed Sheeran walked in. Ed first introduced himself to Louis. 

“So you're the one who makes my boy so happy. Nice to finally meet you.”

“Hi, I'm Louis,” Louis said. “I suppose I am, yeah. Welcome.”

Ed grinned at him, before directing his attention to Harry.

“Congratulations! You're coming out tonight, aren't you?”

“Yes, I am. We are,” Harry said, pulling Louis in by the waist. “How's _your_ boyfriend?” he asked Ed boldly.

Zayn and Liam looked at each other for a moment, surprised, and Louis waited with baited breath. 

Ed frowned. “My… my boyfriend?”

Harry grinned. “Yes. The one you’ve been crushing on for fuck knows how long.”

“You mean the one I kissed over a month ago and I haven't heard of since? I'd say not so well.”

The silence was palpable.

“He… he didn't come back?” Louis said softly. 

Ed shook his head and his lip trembled as he looked down. Louis looked to Harry, bewildered, and saw confusion with him as well.

“I haven't heard much from him either, he's been super busy and so have I. But, uhm, he came to us after you'd kissed him. He's crazy about you, man… And he has been for months,” Harry said.

Ed's face lit up a bit. “Are you shitting me, mate? Why haven't I heard from him then?”

“Fuck if I know...” Harry said.

“Uhm,” Louis said, “He'll be here in half an hour, actually.”

“Oh, wow. That doesn't make me nervous at all. Thanks, mate,” Ed sulked.

Louis grinned and told him to sit down and make himself comfortable. Ed went over to Liam and Zayn.

After shaking their hands, he gestured to Zayn's cheekbones and jawline and asked: “Are these… Are these real?” 

Zayn grinned and nodded. Liam looked on a bit surly. “Excuse me, that's my boyfriend you're flirting with, there.”

Ed turned to Liam. “So what about these, then?” he asked, gesturing to Liam's biceps. “Real too?”

Now Liam huffed out a laugh, while Zayn put his hand on Liam's thigh, still grinning happily. 

When Niall arrived, Louis rushed to open the door for him. He looked good, like he'd put in some extra work on his appearance. Louis greeted him, grinning.

“Welcome, Niall.”

“Hi. Congrats on almost officially dating my Harrybabe.”

“Thank you! Please come in,” Louis said as he opened the door to his living room.

Niall walked in and froze when he saw Ed. Ed turned and locked eyes with Niall, and slowly he stood up and crossed the room. Louis looked on in awe, wondering what would happen. Tentatively, Ed reached for Niall's waist. Niall laughed nervously and looked at him wide-eyed, but covered Ed's hand with his own.

“So, apparently you don't like subtle,” Ed said, “So I'm gonna be very clear with you. I like you. I have a crush on you. I would like to date you. Please kiss me.”

Niall laughed. “You really mean that?”

“Yes.”

Niall turned very bashful. “I like you too. I might kiss you later. In private.”

“As long as we're clear on this,” Ed sighed, a happy grin on his face.

Louis applauded and ignored the bright red blush on Niall's cheeks. Once everyone was seated, the party could start.

They chatted and drank and Harry decided to take a photo of the six of them all happy. It turned out to be a quite coupley photo, as Liam kissed Zayn's cheek, Ed kissed Niall's (maybe permanently) blushing cheek, and Louis' kissed Harry's. 

Harry uploaded it to Instagram with the caption: _Celebrating a happy night. I love you and I hope you'll still love me .x_

Harry took a deep breath, but this time Louis only saw happy nerves. The smile on his face wouldn't be coming off any time soon, and Louis didn't want it to.

“I'm so fucking proud of you,” Louis told him.

Harry directed his smile at him, dimpling.

“Me, too,” Zayn said, scrunching up his nose in a grin.

“And me,” Liam said. “Great job. Very courageous.”

Harry beamed.

-

Fifteen minutes later the pap photos were released. They were presented without comment by various media outlets. Half the world was sent into a frenzy. Harry Styles had publicly kissed a man! Louis, the one he was such 'close friends' with…

People were stuck between elation and disbelief, because there were only these photos and no announcement at all. Louis got his laptop and plugged it into the tv so they could all watch Harry's interview later.

“Haz, do you want to tweet? Do you want to go online and calm them down?”

“No. Not yet. After the interview. Lou, we're finally there! We're free!”

“I'm happy, babe.”

“So am I.”

They stared at each other gleefully for a while, until Louis closed the space between them for a kiss.

“Wanna watch the response, babe?” Harry asked.

Louis could see he was trembling with nerves and anticipation. The frantic happiness radiated off of him and Louis hugged him at exactly the same moment Niall and Ed did. Louis pulled in Zayn and Liam as well and they group hugged and just laughed until the tears streamed down Harry's and Louis' faces.

Harry brought up a trembling hand to Louis' face when everyone pulled back. He wiped a tear with his thumb and cradled Louis' cheek.

“You're happy, right?”

“Yes! Fuck, yes, I am!”

“Do you two, uhm, maybe want some privacy?” Zayn asked.

“No,” Harry said immediately. “I'm happy that you're all here. Very happy. Can we go out tonight? The six of us? We can go out to dinner…”

Zayn's face lit up. “Sure, yeah. Fine with me, that's not too wild. Li?”

Liam nodded. Louis wondered how Liam's face never started hurting when he smiled as much as he did now. He must use more facial muscles than an average happy person…

Ed and Niall were up for a celebration dinner as well.

Louis turned to his laptop and asked Harry what he wanted to see first.

“The response to my Instagram picture, please. Then whatever's trending on Twitter.”

“Okay.”

Louis opened Instagram and let Harry log in. Most people were asking the same thing: “Are you gay? Is this you coming out? Are you dating that Louis guy?” The later reactions were a lot of screaming in caps lock.

The relief was enormous, they could almost feel it in the air, radiating off of all of them. Mostly from Harry, though. 

“Twitter?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded.

There were three trending topics already: '#WeLoveYouHarryNoMatterWhat', 'Harry and Louis' and just 'Harry Styles'. Most people were supportive. Very few were nasty, and there were some ushering others to stay calm because nothing had been confirmed yet.

Then the interview was released a few minutes later: “Harry Styles reveals exciting news about his personal life. Watch the interview here...”

Harry played it for his friends. Louis held onto his hand tightly. They watched and waited for the bombshell to be dropped, even though all of them knew exactly what was coming.

_“So, Harry, I can see that something is making you very happy. You haven't stopped smiling since you came in. Are you? Are you happy?”_

_“Yeah, I am. I'm in love, actually. Very much in love and that's what makes me this happy. I'm giddy with it. It's amazing.”_

_“Ooh, care to tell us who it is?”_

_“Yeah.” Deep breath. “His name is Louis. Lucky for me he's in love with me as well.”_

_“Louis? Is that the cheeky chap we've seen you so much with recently?”_

_“I suppose he is. Lou, come here for a minute, please.”_

Louis came into view and sat down next to Harry.

_“He's my boyfriend.”_

_“So, Morning Delights is about you, Louis?”_

_“Uhm, yeah, it is. I didn't know where he was one morning when I woke up and then I found him in his studio working on this song. It's really beautiful.”_

_Louis kissed the back of Harry's hand, Harry kissed Louis' temple. “Thank you for having us, thank you so much.”_

“You two are too cute,” was the first thing Niall said.

“You are. I'm sure the rest of the world will think so too,” Liam added.

Silent tears were streaming down Harry's face.

“Hazza, you all right?” Louis asked. 

Harry kissed Louis by way of answering. It was gentle and loving, as if to say 'thank you'. They looked through comments full of support, and then Harry’s phone started going off. Friends and relatives all congratulating him, and Harry's mother and sister told him they wanted to meet Louis soon. Louis could honestly say he agreed with them.

“Lou, come here,” Harry said softly. “Take a photo. Just us two.”

Louis leaned in for a kiss and Harry took a photo of the two of them kissing. He put it as his icon on Instagram and Twitter, and then he composed a tweet:

 **@Harry_Styles** : Thank you very much for the support. We're very happy. All the love, Louis and Harry .x

“Okay?” he asked Louis, and Louis nodded. He truly was very happy. 

Harry hit 'post' and their friends hugged them one by one. They could finally be a normal couple. Then Ted checked up on them.

“Hello?” Harry answered the call.

“Oh, thank you, Ted. Yeah, I'm happy. Louis is too, I think.” Harry glanced at him, smiling.

“Yeah. We're good. I'm relieved.”

“All right, thanks. Do we need bodyguards if we go out for dinner tonight? I'm with Lou and two of his friends, but Ed and Niall are coming as well, should I...”

“Okay, yeah, that's fine, thanks. Bye Ted!”

Harry hung up. “There will be bodyguards tonight,” he declared.

Louis grinned “What, you don't like them?”

“I do. It's just… it's less private.”

“You've got us there anyway, mate. Private sailed a few hours ago,” Niall shouted.

Ed looked at Niall adoringly, and Louis rolled his eyes at them. He stood up and went to the kitchen to get six glasses and a bottle of champagne he had bought. Zayn came after him to help carry it all to the living room. 

Handing the bottle to Harry, Zayn asked: “You wanna open it? I mean… it's your party.”

Harry took the bottle and opened it before pouring the champagne. They toasted to a future lived in truth. Merry, happy and slightly tipsy, they made their way to a fancy restaurant uptown, a few hours later. Harry had made a reservation last minute and even the man on the phone taking the reservation had congratulated him. Louis was very happy for him. 

From the car to the entrance of the restaurant, which was a few minutes away because the road was blocked, Louis and Harry held hands as people took pictures of them. They were the slowest, as Niall and Ed and their bodyguards had already reached the restaurant and Zayn and Liam were waiting for them to catch up a few yards away.

“Harry, do you see these trees?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded.

“Let's scare Zayn and Liam!”

Harry frowned. “How, Lou? I've a bodyguard trailing me.”

“Shake him off. It's just a prank. It's not even fully dark yet!”

Harry laughed, Louis saw a glint of mischief in his eyes. “Okay then.”

“I heard that,” Benny interjected, making Harry pout. “How about I distract them so you two can carry out your prank and I can keep an eye on you?”

“I knew I liked you for a reason,” Louis told him loudly.

Harry snorted. “C'mon,” he said, pulling Louis towards the shrubs and trees next to the sidewalk.

They waited until Liam and Zayn were properly engaged in conversation with Benny and stood with their backs towards Harry and Louis. Then Louis and Harry sneaked up on them. Louis silently signalled '1, 2, 3' to Harry, and then they jumped on Liam and Zayn. 

Both of them were scared for a moment, but while Zayn laughed it off, Liam shouted: “Harry, he's got you corrupted! Don't scare people like that, it's mean!”

“It's mean!”, Louis mimicked. “That's all you got, Li? It's mean?”

Now Harry was laughing too and he hugged Zayn as Louis and Liam bickered on. Louis kept on play-fighting with Liam as they rounded the corner to the restaurant, to grant Zayn some time with Harry. Zayn was still a tad breathless whenever Harry was near, and Louis thought that was endlessly funny.

Then Harry halted and waited for Louis, so he could grab his hand. Liam grinned and took Zayn's.

“Feels good, babe,” Harry whispered into Louis' ear. “To be able to hold you. That they know now.”

Louis kissed his cheek. “I know.”

They stepped inside and the noise died down. 

“Well done,” Liam told Louis. He had probably realised how nervous Louis really had been. Louis smiled at him gratefully.

It didn't take long for Louis and Harry to relax into the new situation – or at least until they left the restaurant. They flirted and touched without a second thought during dinner. Louis didn't see any fear in Harry’s eyes, instead, he saw pure happiness. They had done the right thing. 

After dinner, Zayn and Liam decided they wanted to go home. While Louis hugged them goodbye, Ed declared he wanted to go home as well. That provoked a still blushing Niall – Louis thought he'd never stop – to ask Ed if he maybe wanted to go back to Niall's. Ed accepted happily. 

Soon they were alone… well, with Benny still there, of course. 

“Wanna take a walk with me?” Harry asked Louis softly. He looked bashful.

Louis smiled at him. “Of course, babe. We can do whatever we want now. We're free!”

Harry kissed his cheek. “Will you let me take you on a proper date then, tonight?”

“Of course. What did you have in mind?”

“I have something planned, actually,” Harry said with a cheeky grin.

“Well, lead the way,” Louis said, feeling light as a feather.

Harry squeezed Louis' hand and they walked on, with Benny trailing after them, keeping his distance to grant them privacy but staying close enough to interfere if necessary. Harry led Louis through the most romantic alleyways and streets, and soon enough Louis let go of Harry's hand to wrap his arm around his waist, folding into him. On a few occasions, Louis turned his face to nuzzle Harry's neck and softly kiss his skin, and Harry would respond by pulling him closer and whispering sweet words: 

“I'm so happy I can hold you, love.”

“I don't know how I got so lucky.”

“You look very cute tonight, baby.”

“I'm so in love with you.”

Louis loved it. The attention was overwhelming, and there was nothing he'd rather be overwhelmed by than Harry. He couldn't seem to get close enough to him and he never got enough of the way Harry looked or the way he smelled. Louis got absolutely lost in the shape of Harry's lips and how they moved when he talked, and the way his eyelids closed when he blinked. When Harry smiled, Louis was tempted more than once to kiss his dimple. Louis put his free hand on Harry's belly to feel him breathe, and it was everything to him.

He had to tear his attention away from Harry for a minute when they arrived at a park. It was beautiful. There was a small stream and gorgeous flowers in any colour you could think of.

“Oh, wow, Hazza… This is beautiful!”

Harry laughed. “I didn't plant it, if that's what you're thinking. I merely discovered it and thought of it as being a romantic place for a date. Since you seem to love water and flowers,” he said with a wink.

Louis blushed. “I do. Thank you for taking me here, babe.”

Harry kissed him. “You're more than welcome. Come. There's more.”

It was getting dark by now and everything, including Harry, just became even more beautiful by twilight. Louis was wonderstruck. He heard the faint sound of street musicians and Harry led him towards it until they reached a wondrous gazebo in a more open space in the park. The gazebo was open on all sides, and what Louis thought were street musicians, was actually a full blown marching band playing slow love songs. 

Harry looked at Louis. “You asked me if we could go dancing sometime. I told you we would. Do you want to dance with me?”

Louis looked around again. The gazebo was lit with coloured string lamps and loads of strategically placed candles. It was absolutely breathtaking and Louis could only nod. He took Harry's outstretched hand and they climbed the few steps onto the gazebo. Louis gripped Harry's hand tightly and placed their joined hands between their racing hearts. With his other hand he pulled Harry close and they started moving, beaming at each other, unable to look away. After a few minutes, Louis moved to put his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry did the same to him and Louis felt him press an oh so soft kiss to his neck.

“I can't believe my life right now. You're everything,” Harry said.

Louis felt like he could cry from happiness. “I can't even begin to explain how I feel. I just know that I've never been this happy and content,” he said with a sigh.

Harry kissed his neck again, and Louis closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he saw some people looking at the two of them, taking photos, whispering to each other. Louis couldn't bring himself to care. As long as they didn't disturb them, it would be fine.

Louis pressed Harry even closer and closed his eyes again, breathing in Harry's scent. He kissed Harry's shoulder, and then his collarbone, and his throat, up, up, up to his earlobe, and then Louis left kisses all over Harry's jawline until he'd reached Harry's chin. He gave him a heady look before kissing his lips, ever so softly. Harry kissed him back with the same gentleness. He softly suckled on Louis' bottom lip and once he released Louis sighed in contentment before kissing him again. The soft, short but lingering kisses they shared were making Louis crave more. He tried to pull Harry closer and he let go of his hand to wrap his arms around Harry's neck. Harry's arms sneaked around Louis' waist and they stopped dancing for a moment, too caught up in each other's affections. Louis tangled one hand in Harry's curls, caressing him, playing with the strands of hair. Their kisses deepened a bit, with some tongue, until they were literally licking into each other's mouths. Then Louis closed the distance between their lips and snogged him properly.

They had to stop eventually because they were smiling too hard. They resumed dancing and Louis spun Harry around a few times. It didn't take long for Harry to suggest they head home, though. Louis, feeling very in love and very enchanted, agreed quietly.   
Coming down from the gazebo, some people were trying to get to them, but Benny and two other bodyguards who had apparently been called in as back-up were quick to make sure Harry and Louis could pass through without being bothered. There was a car waiting on the nearest road and Louis thanked the bodyguards profusely when they reached it.

They tried, unsuccessfully, to keep their hands off of each other during the ride home. Both of them were lovestruck and turned on and their kisses elicited soft moans, which, in turn, resulted in wandering hands. 

They had just enough wit on them to thank the driver upon arriving at Harry's, but the outside world had completely disappeared from their minds by the time they were inside. Drunk on love and lust, they stumbled up the stairs to Harry's bedroom.

“Baby, please touch me,” Harry whispered on an exhale as soon as they'd shut the door, with his lips still attached to Louis'. 

Louis started by undressing him, and then he undressed himself, so that they both were naked. Closing the space between them, he kept his eyes trained on Harry.

“Yeah? You want me to touch you? Want me to make you feel good, babe?”

Harry's eyes were dark with lust when he answered. “Yeah. I want. I want you so much.”

Louis reconnected their lips and pulled softly on the head of Harry's more-than-half-hard cock. Harry moaned into Louis' mouth. Louis walked him backwards to his bed and gently pushed him down on it. Harry went easily and even pulled Louis with him. Crawling further to lie in the bed properly, they lost contact for a moment. They were now lying on their sides, facing each other, and Harry pulled Louis close and started kissing his throat, apparently intent on leaving a mark. Gently, Louis slid his hand up from Harry's hip, over his arse and back, to his shoulder, and he rolled his hips forward, meeting Harry's crotch. 

“Mmm, Lou,” Harry moaned. “Do it again, please.”

Louis rolled his hips into Harry again, slower this time, really dragging out the sensation. The whimpers Harry let out buzzed on his skin and gave him goosebumps. Louis guided Harry's lips to his own and kissed him deeply, mouth already open for him. Harry slowly rolled on top of Louis, who spread his legs to give him space. 

There was so much love and trust between them. Every touch, however intoxicating and passionate, felt like a steady ground, a promise that couldn't be broken. 

“I'm so in love with you, baby,” Harry said.

“I'm just as in love with you, Haz,” Louis said. “If not more.”

Harry smiled. “Don't think so.”

He kissed down Louis' torso before taking the head of Louis' cock in his mouth. Louis would never get over the way it felt when Harry blew him. The view turned him on so much that at first he gripped the sheets, but then he tangled a hand in Harry's hair and fucked his mouth. Unable to hold out, he fucked himself to an orgasm, but right when he was feeling close Harry untangled Louis' hand and popped off.

“Want to fuck you, babe,” he said with a voice hoarse from desire and Louis' cock.

Louis whimpered. Harry slicked up three fingers and stuck in two, not bothering with teasing Louis. Neither of them wanted to play any games tonight. Louis was still loose from the night before, so Harry didn't wait long before fucking him with three fingers. 

“I'm ready, love,” Louis panted. “Want you to fill me up.”

He opened up a condom for Harry and he sat up to roll it onto Harry's cock. Harry slicked himself up and wiped his fingers on his own thigh. He looked at Louis intensely as he slid into him, and Louis still couldn't believe the most beautiful boy in the world was looking at him like _that_. As if he was his whole world. Louis cupped Harry's cheeks with his hands and kissed him with a gentleness that surpassed anything he could ever say in words. Harry started moving and he timed his lip movements with each thrust, getting Louis caught up in the rhythm and making him slightly dizzy with it. 

Their sounds were soft, small moans and whimpers, too taken with each other to care about making lots of noise. 

“Harry...” Louis whispered. “Harry...”

“Yeah, Lou, I'm right here,” Harry said softly, voice fucked up and raw but oh so attractive.

“Haz, I'm gonna come...”

“Me too, love. Gonna come too.”

“Hazza I love you.”

“I love you too, Lou.”

Louis started fucking down onto Harry's cock and tugging himself off. Harry thrust into him faster and faster and Louis felt his abdomen tighten. He was _so_ close… Then Harry came and the sensation of Harry pulsating inside of him sent Louis over the edge, and he saw nothing but the green of Harry's eyes for a moment. 

They took a few minutes to catch their breath before getting up to get cleaned up. They fell asleep tangled up, clinging to each other because loss of contact seemed to mean loss of time.

Louis fell asleep thinking that he was the luckiest guy on earth. His boyfriend was out and proud and no one could stop them from loving each other fully. Nothing could break them, that much he was sure of.

 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. The epilogue is all that's left.  
> Please let me know what you thought, how you feel about this story, because I love to hear from you.  
> Thank you for reading and for your endless patience. It's been a long ride.  
> Xxx, Lara


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue of You Ruin Me. I hope you enjoyed the story, and I hope you like this as well.  
> It's my final goodbye to this work :)  
> Xx

The first day after the coming-out was madness. Calls came in all day, from relatives and friends and Harry's PR team. People had seen videos of their date and were losing their mind. 'So cute' and 'so romantic' were used abundantly. 

Harry was still in the middle of album promo, and his first time singing Morning Delights was at a tv-show appearance that week. The appearance was in Spain, but Louis had managed to come with him. Harry's dimples were deep, that night. Louis loved it. The fans went crazy over the song, written specifically for Louis, and so did Louis. He cherished a copy of the single. 

All interviews were the same, for a while. Louis would be mentioned, Harry would smile until his face would split in two and the radiant happiness coming off of him was contagious to anyone he spoke to. Life was good.

Ed and Niall still tiptoed around each other. They went on tentative dates and kissed every now and then, but neither of them seemed very keen on taking a more serious step. It took them months to get their shit together and start dating for real. Louis was very proud of them when they finally did. 

Liam and Zayn loved each other a little more each day, and Louis was profoundly happy for his two best friends. He also loved the fact that he had been the one to call them out and encourage them in the first place, even if he maybe shouldn't have done it the way he had.

Going to class had become quite the adventure for Louis after the public announcement. Everyone knew now, and he had to go really early to each class if he wanted to be on time, because people kept coming up to him to ask questions. He liked the attention, but it was inconvenient. Apart from that, people seemed to expect that Harry was with him at all times. More than once, Louis had been talking to someone who kept looking around to see if Harry was anywhere in their vicinity. Louis had flat-out stopped talking and sighed before saying: “He isn't here.” 

Mostly these people would blush and leave him alone quite quickly after that. One time, he got really angry with someone. The girl had been really obnoxiously trying to befriend Louis for several days, but Louis saw right through her. She only wanted to get to Harry. That's when Louis understood what Harry had said on their very first date: “I don't often meet people as sincere as you.” Louis had gone off on the girl. “Look, I'm here to get an education. Not to flaunt my boyfriend. He doesn’t come here, not even to pick me up. You're not going to get to him through me. He likes his privacy, you know. Stop bothering me, I'm not interested in being your friend.” The girl had sulked and stalked off. Louis didn't even remember her name. At least his teachers still treated him the same. 

In the coffee shop where he worked, things were slightly better. People would ask “Hey, aren't you that guy that pop star is dating?” or something of the sort, but that was fine. He was doing his job, and somehow that kept people from asking more intrusive questions.

-

One day, about half a year after they had met, Harry picked Louis up from his work. That had worked six months prior because no one had expected him to be there, but now he had to bring his bodyguard. Harry took Louis to the same romantic tea room they had gone to back then, but this time they sat next to each other, cuddled in, arms around each other's waists. Harry was talking but Louis was losing focus, watching his lips move. Suddenly he reached out to trace them with his thumb, making Harry fall silent. 

“I'm still falling in love. Isn't that weird? 'M falling all the time,” Harry said after a few moments of regarding Louis carefully.

Louis shook his head and kissed him. “No. 'S not weird. Me too.” 

“Would you… Lou, would you maybe like to move in with me? I mean, you're there practically all the time already, but would you like to make it official?”

Louis looked up to him. “I don't have your budget, Haz. I would love to, but it's a tad unfair.”

Harry leaned down to whisper in his ear. “It's paid off, babe. You don't have to worry about that. Do you want to live with me?”

Louis smiled at the ground shyly before grinning at Harry. “Well, yes. I do.”

“Good,” was Harry's simple answer. “You make me very happy, Louis. I love you.”

“Oh babe I love you too. So.” Louis kissed him. “Fucking.” Kiss. “Much.” Kiss. 

Louis stayed really close to Harry after that last peck, with their noses still touching. They briefly locked eyes and Louis smiled, before Harry cupped Louis' jaw and kissed him deeply. On moments like those, Louis was eternally thankful that they were now allowed to do that.

-

The first time Louis met Harry's family was when they came to visit Harry. It was a surprise visit really, and Harry had actually been off for work when they came over. Louis had opened the door to the garden to reveal two women. He'd approached them and introduced himself. They turned out to be Harry's mother Anne and his sister Gemma. Harry had come home a few hours later to find his boyfriend and his family playing a board game. Louis saw him standing there and watching them with an endeared smile on his face and chuckled.

“Haz, come here, babe. You can look at us as much as you want.”

Harry greeted his sis and mum with a kiss each before Louis. 

“So, uhm, mum, Gems, this is my boyfriend. Lou, these are my mum and sister. Uhm. Just, to officially introduce you. I'm happy you're here. Lou has been wanting to meet you but I'm always working.”

“That's why we decided we should come here, Harry,” Gemma said. “We know you work so hard and we know you would come up if you could.”

“You've such a sweet sister, Haz,” Louis said.

Harry narrowed his eyes first at Louis, then at Gemma, making them laugh. “What have you been telling him, Gems?” he asked.

“Oh, you know, the simple truth. That I'm an angel of a sister and you're the bratty younger brother,” she said. 

“Oh, right,” Harry said, nodding. “I suppose that's why he loves me, because I'm such a brat.”

“Well, to be fair, Haz,” Louis started, but Harry turned to him incredulously and Louis broke off his sentence laughing loudly. “I love you because of a lot of things,” he said quickly.

Harry tangled a hand in Louis' hair and pulled softly, playfully. Louis retaliated by pinching Harry's bum and then the both of them were laughing. Drawn to the sound of Harry laughing, Louis shut up and smiled at him. Caught up in each other's joy, they leaned in for a soft and gentle kiss.

“I like the way you look at each other,” Gemma said. Both Harry and Louis beamed at her.

“Thank you,” Louis said softly, sincerely. “I'm very much in love with him so...” 

Gemma grinned. “I can see that, yeah. And he gets so happy when he talks about you, I'm happy that you're just as crazy about him.”

“Me, too,” Anne said. Louis was sure he blushed, and it was confirmed by Harry stroking his cheekbone with the backs of his fingers, while grinning at him dopily. Anne and Gemma stayed the whole day, and Louis was very happy to have met them.

-

When Harry went on tour in the fall, it was misery for Louis. He wouldn't see him for four weeks, but that was also the worst part. After that, Harry would be gone for way shorter periods of time. 

In one of Harry's tour breaks they went out to dinner. They cuddled the entire night, happy to be in each other's arms again. Louis just knew that the next day all the papers would talk about how loved-up they were, but who could blame them? Sometimes Louis thought it was truly unfair that he had to share Harry with half the world. And… honestly… they _were_ loved-up, Louis knew that. He wondered how anyone could stand being near them every now and then, since they constantly needed to touch and kiss and whisper 'I love you's. Louis loved it all. He loved it so much that he planned on asking Harry to marry him when Harry's tour ended in May of the following year. 

Harry would play his last show in Edinburgh and Louis had it all planned out. He wanted to ask Harry while he was still on stage, and at first he had thought to do it after Harry would have finished his set but after a talk with Niall, Liam and Zayn he had decided to do it half-way through. He'd get a sign from Niall when to do it, who would tell the backstage crew to let Louis through. Louis had a speech prepared and a gorgeous ring for Harry. 

-

Driving up to Edinburgh with his friends, however, he was extremely nervous. Harry didn't know anything out of the ordinary was happening today and Louis couldn't think past 'I hope he says yes'.

“See, this is why you're not driving,” Zayn said, who saw him space out. “You keep getting distracted.”

“I just hope he says yes,” Louis choked out, too nervous to function. “I'm so in love with him and I want him forever and I'm pretty certain the feels the same but we never talked about it… not properly. Just whispered promises on sleepy ears...” 

“Louis, calm down, you're getting poetic,” Zayn said, frowning in amusement.

“Okay, Louis?” Niall interjected.

“Yeah?”

“I'm not supposed to tell you this but since you're so worked up… He has mentioned it to me. He asked me for advice on proposing to you, but since I knew you were already doing it, I didn't really help. The two of you are on the same wavelength, I swear.”

Louis broke out in a huge smile. “Aww, thank you, Niall. That's a relief.”

Louis felt relieved, indeed. Harry would probably say yes! He was quite a lot calmer for the rest of the ride. 

They got there about an hour before Harry would start, and Louis found Harry in his dressing room. He didn't bother knocking and just walked in, but what he saw startled him. Harry was alone, sprawled out on the couch in his dressing room, and he was naked. In fact, he was hard, and just about to ride his own fingers. Louis quickly shut the door and Harry looked at him, shocked for a moment. 

“Louis!” he exclaimed.

Louis rushed up to him. “Babe,” he choked out, slightly hoarse from arousal. “Want me to help with that?” 

“Kiss me, please,” Harry croaked out. “I was so desperate for your touch, Lou, I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too, babe.” 

Louis quickly climbed on top of Harry to straddle him and he leaned forward to kiss him. Harry welcomed him greedily and moaned. 

“Hazza...” Louis whispered. “Fuck, you're everything.”

“I'm not. You are,” was Harry's breathy reply. 

Louis took off his shirt and shoes and socks before kissing Harry again. 

“I love you, you know,” Louis said seriously, and he kissed Harry hard, with passion and need. Not a sexual need, per se, but more of a need for Harry to understand just how much Louis really loved him. 

Harry rolled up his hips and begged for Louis to lose his clothes, so Louis got up to take off his skin-tight jeans and his pants, before fully lowering himself onto Harry's naked body. After loosening him up, Louis let Harry ride his fingers instead of his own. He fucked him, too, and when they lay there catching their breaths, still entangled and unable to stop looking at each other, Louis thought it was the best reunion ever. Harry had also replaced Louis' nerves with happy butterflies now, and he couldn't wait to propose. 

Smiling at Harry, he said: “I love you. More than you know, but I will find the words to explain it to you.”

“Wasted time, love, because I _do_ know. And I love you just as much, if not more.”

“Impossible. There is no more than endless.”

As soon as Louis caught up with what he said, he worried that Harry might think it too much after all, but he just laughed.

“I love you endlessly too, boo. Don't worry. You're all I want.”

Louis kissed him before urging him to get up and get dressed. When Harry was on stage and Louis had returned to Liam, Zayn and Niall, the nerves came back.

“What if something goes wrong?” he said suddenly. 

Zayn gave him a look. “You do trust us, right?”

“Yeah, I do,” was Louis' immediate answer. He sighed. “I love you guys. I'm so glad you're here with me today.”

Liam smiled at him. “You're so soppy today, mate. 'Course we're here. Wouldn't wanna miss this.”

“Well, you can't blame me, I'm asking Harry to be my lover for life in about an hour...”

Niall snickered. “Don't worry, mate. He'll say yes. Feel sorry for me because he won't be shutting up about it for weeks.”

Louis grinned “Well, he shouldn't. I'm doing this at his concert for a reason, you know. I want to combine the things he loves most.”

“I know,” Niall laughed.

Zayn hugged Louis from behind and Louis leaned back against him. It calmed him wonderfully. And then, so soon, the song was there, the one after which Louis had arranged to propose. 

Louis went backstage and quickly changed into something casual but glamorous and he triple checked if he had the ring. Taking a few deep breaths, he rushed to the entrance of the stage, where Niall gave him a thumbs up and a member of the stage crew handed him a microphone. Harry just finished his song and Louis walked up the stage, nervous but determined. He watched his boyfriend work the crowd for a moment before he interrupted. 

“Harreh.”

Harry whipped his head around to see where he was.

“Harry, right here.” Louis stepped onto the stage a little further and a spotlight found him. 

“Louis? What are you…?” Harry trailed off.

The audience was eerily silent, as if they knew what was happening. It felt like they collectively held their breath.

“Harry, I wanted to tell you something.”

“Here, now?”

Louis nodded, laughing, and he walked up to where Harry seemed frozen to the spot to hold his hand. “Yes, babe. Here and now. It's important.”

Harry's eyes were wild and confused but Louis could see that something was dawning on him. His heartbeat sped up.

“Hazza, I uhm… I promised you that I would try to find the words to tell you how much I love you, so… They're all true and straight from the heart, babe.”

Louis felt like he couldn't stop smiling, and Harry clearly couldn't either.

“I'm … I'm so in love with you. I love how you brush your hand through your hair and I love the way you speak and how much you care for your fans. I love the way you move so effortlessly and I love the sound of your voice, speaking and singing, hell, even screaming. I love your curls and your dimples and your eyes and your lips, Hazza, I _love_ your lips.”

Louis kissed him to empower his statement. Harry tried to kiss him back, but he was laughing by now. 

“I love how passionate and devoted you are to everything you do. I love your sense of style and humour and I love the sense of happiness you spread around everywhere you go. Most of all, I love the way you make me feel.”

Louis turned completely serious, and so did Harry. 

“And I want to feel that way,” Louis said, heart beating obnoxiously loud now, “for the rest of my life.”

Harry's free hand went up to cover his mouth, but judging by the dimples, he was smiling. His eyes were getting wet, and Louis kissed the hand he was holding before letting go and getting down on one knee. The entire audience seemed to scream at the same time. Never breaking eye contact with Harry, Louis pulled out a small black box from his pocket.

“Harry Styles,” Louis said, smiling up at him. He opened the box, showing Harry the ring. “Will you marry me?” Harry swallowed and wiped away a few tears, before nodding.

“Yes! Yes, Louis, yes. Of course I want to marry you, you're the love of my life. Yes!”

It seemed like he was barely breathing, so Louis slipped the ring onto Harry's finger and got up. Harry hugged him tightly before cupping Louis' face with both hands and kissing him fiercely. 

“Baby, yes,” Harry sighed into Louis' mouth. “I love you so much.”

Both of them eventually smiled too hard to kiss, so they just looked at each other happily.

“I'll get off your stage now,” Louis said after about a minute of that. “You have a set to finish.”

Harry was reluctant to let go of him but then he did and Louis was off stage and in the arms of Niall, Zayn and Liam, who all congratulated him. They heard Harry speak again a few moments later.

“Uhm. Wow. So, you heard it here first: I'm engaged!”

Louis heart fluttered and they got to the side of the stage just in time to see Harry looking at his ring, silent happy tears on his cheeks. Louis was utterly happy, too.

“Uhm. I'm very emotional, sorry. I'm sure my _fiancé_ chose this moment on purpose. I will _try_ to sing Morning Delights for you now.”

Louis laughed and breathed out a sigh of relief. They were engaged. 

“Louis I love you very much. This is for you,” Harry said before the music started.

Harry was slightly out of it for the remainder of the show, constantly looking at his ring or trying to find Louis in the audience. He was unable to stop grinning and the same was true for Louis. When Harry came off stage, all four of them hugged him. Finally Harry put both hands in Louis' neck and kissed him chastely.

“Why did you do that on stage, Lou, in front of 60,000 people?”

Louis shrugged. “I wanted to do it at your favourite place. So, on stage. While performing. I'm happy I did it.”

“I'm very happy too. Fuck, Lou, you keep surprising me.”

“You really didn't know?”

“I had no clue. You came on stage and I just thought 'what's he doing?', and then I thought you were going off our little conversation in the dressing room, which made me laugh. I didn't get it until you said you want to feel this way forever. And then everything in me screamed 'yes, me too!'. You kneeled for me and I lost my mind. I'm so, _so_ happy, and it's all because of you. I love you.”

Louis hugged him tightly. “Let's call our mums, yeah? They deserve to know before the papers break it.” Harry nodded.

-

Over the next week they received congratulations from practically the whole world, and then they went on vacation for a few weeks, trying to get away from all the attention. 

They got married in September with all their friends and family present, and it was the most beautiful day in Louis' life. He'd get to call the beautiful boy he fell in love with his husband, for the rest of his life. 

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of the story. All feedback is greatly appreciated ;)
> 
> Xx


End file.
